


SugarMatch -- for the Sweetest Catch!  A high calorie, slow motion trainwreck of a love story

by Saasan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Angst, Art, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I'd label all the smutty things but that might be giving away plot idk, M/M, Matt (Voltron) is a Good Bro, Mildly Dubious Consent, Motorcycles, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Spanking, SugarDaddy!Keith, Under-negotiated Kink, accidental sugar daddy tbh, background hunay, background plance, briefly, friends with benefits accidentally on purpose, one-sided Jeith, sugarbaby!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: According to SugarMatch, Takashi Shirogane was a 32-year-old post-grad student and a first time site user who had nearly finished his PhD in theoretical linguistics, and he wanted a daddy to spank him for procrastinating on his dissertation.Keith was going to kill someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith feels very sorry for himself and Lance helps him get into trouble.

According to SugarMatch, Takashi Shirogane was a 32-year-old post-grad student and a first time site-user who had nearly finished his PhD in theoretical linguistics, and he wanted a daddy to spank him for procrastinating on his dissertation. 

 

Keith was going to kill someone.  

 

It was all well and good for Lance to make fake profiles for Keith on various dating sites--hell, it had almost been funny the first time, which was more than Keith could say for most of Lance’s pranks--but he drew the line at involving Shiro.  Jesus, Lance had gone all out for this one, too.  Age, location, interests, hobbies--all present and accurate.  There was a detailed list of what he was looking for in a daddy (which Keith refused to read, because that was just insulting.  Shiro as a baby?  Ridiculous).  And the crowning glory of Lance’s achievements? An extensive, sultry gallery. 

 

How had Lance even gotten ahold of these pictures?!  There were the usual grinning selfies and a few more artistic shots of him hiking or motorcycling, but there was also a series of...bedroom images.  Shiro was sprawled on his sheets, shirt rucked up to display a vast field of abs, teeth playfully biting his bottom lip. 

 

Fuck.  

 

Keith slammed his laptop shut, blushing hard.  Damn Lance.  Damn him to hell and back.  And damn Matt, too, because there was no way Lance pulled this off without help.  Hell, maybe even Pidge was involved because how else did they manage to arrange it so Shiro’s profile _just so happened_ to be the one selected as his top match?  Damn the lot of them. 

 

And now what should he do?  The most important thing was to have the account shutdown, but could Keith even do that on his own, or was that something the Shiro had to do?  And fuck, even though this was clearly a prank on Keith, since it involved Shiro (and his personal information and private photos), didn’t he _have_ to let him know, even if he did somehow figure out how to take it down himself?  Damn it.  So yeah, he had to tell Shiro, but the thing was: Keith hadn’t talked to Shiro in months.   

 

It wasn't exactly on purpose.  They’d just kinda drifted apart.  It happens, you know?  And  maybe it was a _little_ bit on purpose, because being wildly in love with your best friend gets painful after a while, and Keith had been hoping a little distance would help him get over Shiro so they could go back to being friends without any of his stupid emotional garbage making his chest tighten with longing everytime Shiro said his name.

 

(Yes, Keith was crushing hella hard.  He was pathetic.  Sue him.)

 

And, just to make matters worse, Keith knew he couldn’t gain anything by confessing.  He’d learned long ago via the Holt grapevine that the feelings weren’t mutual.  There was nothing for it but to wait out his stupid crush and hope to god that someday, things could back to normal.

 

(“Normal”.  Hah!  As if he hadn’t fallen for Shiro practically the day they met).

 

Time and distance hadn’t solved a damn thing, either.  If anything, it was worse now.  Back when they were roommates, the ache was a daily pain and could be shoved into the background.  Now it was a fresh punch to the gut whenever Shiro’s face broke into a smile as he greeted him, and Keith would then spend the rest of their hangout time nauseous, because again: he was pathetic.  

 

So now, here it was, going on three months since the last time he’d so much as texted Shiro, and hello--texting.  That would be way easier than a phone call.  Simmer down, panic.  Grow some balls, Keith.  Text. 

 

Steeling himself, Keith opened his messaging app.  He got all the way to having his thumb on Shiro’s contact picture before he froze.  

 

What the actual fuck was he doing?  This wasn't his screw up.  It was Lance’s.  Or Matt’s or Pidge’s.  Why he should he have to have the awkward conversation?  Scowling, Keith switched to Lance’s contact and dialed.  Three rings later, Lance picked up.

 

“Go for Lance,” a smirking voice answered.  

 

“You’re an asshole.”

 

Laughter burst through the phone.  “Don’t tell me you didn’t want to be a daddy.  I know you’ve got the money for it, rich boy.”

 

Keith _was_ rich.  In fact, he was hella rich, and he still didn’t know what to do with that information.  His motorcycle racing career had been wildly successful, landing him sponsor after sponsor, and he also did test driving for the engineering company Pidge and Hunk worked at.  As someone who’d grown up counting every penny, it made him dizzy to look at his bank account.  He had no business having that many zeroes to his name, and the less often he thought about it, the better he felt.  

 

“I didn’t want to be on the site at all, you dickweed,” Keith growled, “and why the hell did you have to bring Shiro into it?  That was low, even for you.”

 

“Hey, Matt’s the one would who found the profile.  Pidge and I did the rest, but it’s not like any of us _made_ it.”

 

“...what?”

 

“Yeah.  Matt found it--don’t ask me how; I don’t wanna know what the man Googles--and he told Pidge.  It’s just dominoes from there, buddy.”

 

Dominoes indeed. Keith rued the day Lance and Pidge had started dating, not because he wasn't happy for them--they suited each other very well and their best-friends-in-love vibes were pretty cute sometimes--but because it meant their propensity to prank had increased tenfold.  The scariest part was he was almost certain they were holding back.

 

“Do you expect me,” Keith said slowly, both annoyed and confused, “to believe that _Shiro_ set up that profile?”

 

“Pfft, haha!  No, I bet it’s a catfish.”

 

That made sense, expect--

 

“I don’t think it’s a catfish.  There’s a lot of personal information on that profile.  It had to have been set up by someone who knows him.”

 

“Maybe one of his students did it as a joke?  I dunno.  All I know for sure is: please don’t kill me.”

 

“Seriously?  One of his students?  Those pictures were not the kind his students would have,” Keith argued.  “And if you _did_ think it was a catfish, why did you decide to prank me instead of, I dunno, telling him that someone posted his personal shit on a dating site?”

 

“Oh~~so you looked at his pictures, did you?” Lance giggled nervously, rightfully embarrassed by his own behavior and fearful of Keith’s wrath, but still just enough of an ass to tease instead of apologize.

 

“Goodbye, Lance,” Keith said.  

 

Keith sighed deeply and rubbed his temples.  It looked like he’d need to be the one to contact Shiro after all.  How fucking lovely.

 

The really sad thing was he _wanted_ to text Shiro.  He missed him, badly.  But he’d gone so long without talking to him, it felt like he’d needed a reason, and of course now he had a fucking reason and it was horrible.  Keith considered texting Shiro just to talk and catch up and then work in the sugar site later, but ultimately knew he’d chicken out if he didn’t start with it.  

 

Shit.  

 

There was no getting out of it.  Shiro’s privacy was being violated, and above everything else in the world, Keith was Shiro’s friend.  Friends tell friends when they’re being used by a catfish. 

 

(Shit.)

 

Once again summoning up every shred of his courage, Keith opened his messaging app and tapped on Shiro’s icon.

 

**KeefLovesBeef: hey when you have a chance I need to talk to you**

 

Oh god, Lance had changed his handle again.  Friend or not, he was really going to kill that man someday.  Keith hadn’t even finished correcting it before Shiro’s answer came back with a cheerful “ding!”.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: hey :)**

**i can talk now**

**wats up?**

 

Just seeing him _type_ made Keith smile so hard it hurt.  Still pathetically in love: check.

 

**KeithHatesLance: so this is awkward but I was on a dating site and I saw your pictures**

 

(Ahh, the dreaded “...”)

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: so?**

 

Keith stopped dead.  So?  What did he mean so?!  It was a big deal to have your personal information spread like that without your permissio---oh.  That meant Shiro _was_ using a dating site of some kind.  Keith’s stomach pinched.  It wasn't like it was any of his business if Shiro was dating, but yeah.  That hurt.  But, moving on.  Shiro might be on a dating site, but Keith was damn sure it wasn't SugarMatch.

 

 **KeithHatesLance: It’s a catfish.  Someone’s using your pictures and information.**  

 

(Oh good.  More “...”)

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: wut site?**

 

Keith cringed hard as he typed out his response.

 

**KeithHatesLance: SugarMatch**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: ya thats me**

 

…..oh shit.  Oh shit oh shit.  This couldn’t be real, could it?  Maybe Shiro was in on the joke…?

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: u judgin me? :(**

**ur there 2 lol**

 

**KeithHatesLance: Lance signed me up**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: LOL**

**X’’’’D**

**how is he?**

 

Huh.  Someone was changing the subject.  That made it more likely that Shiro was on the site legitimately and not as part of the prank.  Well dodged, Shiro, but you’re not getting out of this that easily.

 

**KeithHatesLance:  He’s fine**

**Are you okay?**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: U R JUDGING**

**X <**

 

**KeithHatesLance:  Well I saw you’re looking for a sugar daddy.  Just wondering if you needed money.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: lol**

**always ;)**

**i still owe u so much pizza lol**

 

Keith snorted.  It was another deflection.  This was looking like a real thing for Shiro, and that made no sense.  But then, although Shiro had definitely gotten involved in pranking before, Keith knew he would never prank _him_ in a way that might genuinely cause him to worry.  And, if this was real, it was clearly something he didn’t want to talk about.  Keith decided to give him the out.

 

**KeithHatesLance: What you really owe me is a week of laundry.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: lol!!!!! i forgot about that bet!!!!!!**

 

Keith smiled.

 

**KeithHatesLance: Convenient to forget about a bet you lost.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero:  ;3**

 

From there the conversation was easy.  Keith desperately wanted to ask more about the sugar site, but Shiro had closed the subject twice, and Keith could take a hint.  Sure, the thought of Shiro potentially handing himself over to creepy old men made him sick to his heart, but he trusted Shiro to tell him if he was in trouble, and maybe he was fragile and didn’t want to know more about Shiro’s dating life to begin with.  It was less painful to just talk casually, and frankly he was starved for it in the first place.  They slipped seamlessly into conversation, talking about upcoming movies and the latest TV shows and gossip about their mutual friends. 

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: enuff about them! wut r U up 2 these days?**

**i check ur profile but u never update!!**

 

Keith chuckled.

 

**KeithHatesLance: That’s because I never do anything**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: not true. Lance tags u all the time**

**partier**

**n u never invite me!!!  : <**

 

**KeithHatesLance: I never know I’m going!  Lance does everything last minute and it’s always for stupid stuff.**

**He made us celebrate his goldfish’s birthday.**

**I’ll tell him to add you to the invite list.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: speaking of Lance…**

**did u tell him about finding me on sugarmatch?**

 

**KeithHatesLance: No, but he knows.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: :(**

**Hes going 2 make fun of me :(**

 

Keith frowned.  Lance would make fun of anyone for anything, and they all kind of just ignored it.  Why should this matter?  It must be a sensitive subject.

 

(Also, oh god, Shiro.  You use 1 million exclamation marks.  Learn to use an apostrophe.)

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: its stupid i kno**

**everyone thinks i should b a daddy**

**i should just quit**

 

Keith’s heart sank.  He hated the idea of Shiro being mocked after being vulnerable enough to ask for something he genuinely wanted.  Shiro almost never asked for anything. 

 

(And Keith had been guilty of scoffing at the idea of Shiro as a “baby” as well.  Damn it.)

 

**KeithHatesLance: It’s not stupid to chase things you want.  You never know what you might catch if you try.**

 

It was a line Shiro had told him years ago when Keith had first considered dropping out of college to pursue racing, and it had stuck with him.

 

**KeithHatesLance: But seriously, why do you want a daddy if it’s not for money?  I’m not judging.  I just don’t get how it works, and it’s important to you, so I want to understand.**

 

Keith knew damn well how it worked: nice presents from rich old men in exchange for company and sex.  There was a power imbalance kink component that he didn’t quite get, though.  Hopefully the baby part didn’t involve diapers.  Shudder.  Keith didn’t kink shame as a rule, but there were limits.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: i want some1 2 tell me im pretty n buy me nice things**

 

Keith burst out laughing.

 

**KeithHatesLance: I can do that for you**

 

And shit he had not meant to bash Shiro’s kink and he totally wasn't judging or making fun of him and SHIT he had NOT meant to make it sound like an offer shiiiiiit.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: i kno mister $$bags lol**

 

(Really?  He’d spell out “mister” but not “know”?  Dork.)

 

**KeithHatesLance: Yeah, so if you ever need any $$bags, let me know.  I never know what to spend it on anyway.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: i already owe u 2 much pizza lol**

 

**KeithHatesLance: It’s the laundry I care about**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: a sugar daddy would do my laundry 4 me~**

 

That was a new one.  Maybe Keith really didn’t get the sugar thing after all.

 

**KeithHatesLance: So you want to be a spoiled brat**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: yess!!! <3**

 

Keith laughed again.

 

**KeithHatesLance: Now I’m thinking it *is* a catfish and you’re messing with me because you HATE it when people try to do stuff for you.**

 

The “...” lasted for so long Keith was worried he’d legitimately hurt Shiro.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero:  It’s a lot of things.  I like helping people.  I don’t like owing people.  I like working hard and earning what I have. But my relationships aren’t working, and everyone says the same thing.  I need to try something new.  So I thought, why not this?  Maybe it’s dumb, but it seemed like a safe way to try it.  I don’t need the money so it’s not like I couldn’t leave the relationship whenever I want to.  It’s something different.  I don’t know.  I guess it’s stupid.  No one’s been interested.  I’m not really a college student or broke or whatever.  I guess I’m not what people want in a sugar baby to begin with.**

 

Wow.  Shiro was serious about this, and he’d put in a lot of thought into why he wanted it.  It hurt to know Shiro had been making major decisions about his life without talking to Keith about it, but he got it.  They weren’t as close as they used to be, and maybe this wasn't something he’d have been comfortable telling him even back then.  But, he was trusting Keith right now, and that meant everything.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: n i have 2 many muscles >3<**

 

Annnnd he’s back.

 

**KeithHatesLance: There’s nothing wrong with trying new things or wanting to be taken care of.  And those guys are idiots if they don’t want you!  You’re amazing and so are your muscles.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: :)**

**thx**

 

Keith noticed the time and sighed.  One of the drawbacks of his career was that he had sponsors in time zones all over the world, meaning no hour of the day or night was sacred.  He was lucky that it was mid-afternoon for today’s call, but since it was interrupting his time with Shiro, he would rather it have been at 3 AM.

 

**KeithHatesLance: I gotta go.  I have a phone conference with a sponsor.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: sounds gross**

 

**KeithHatesLance: Yup.  I love this job 99% of the time but the 1% is terrible**

 

The conversation was at an end, and Keith was disappointed.  It had been at least 30 minutes but it felt like only 5, and he really wanted to keep talking.  Not that he could right now, but later… He hesitated, debating, until Shiro beat him to the punch.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: this was fun. miss hanging out w/ u**

 

**KeithHatesLance: Me too.  Let’s get together for pizza or something.  My treat.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: ya u better treat mister $$bags lol**

 

(Shiro, you adorable goofball, I’m begging you: write real words.)

 

**KeithHatesLance:  I’ll check my work schedule and get back to you**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: looking 4ward 2 it :)**

 

Keith had a goofy grin when he closed the app, and he knew it.  Seeing Shiro would hurt, but god--he was looking forward it anyway.

 

~*~*~

 

The phone conference ended up being a nightmare, but only because of technical interference.  The lag in connection was so bad that half the words said were “Are you still there?” and “Sorry” as people constantly interrupted each other and then apologized.  In the grand scheme of things, it was a minor inconvenience, but Keith’s nerves were worn thin from the sugar baby fiasco and the conference just tipped him over the edge.  By the time it was over, he was absolutely Done, and he figured he’d more than earned a rum and coke.  A half hour later, he figured he’d earned a second, because he was back on SugarMatch, staring at Shiro’s abs, utterly indignant.

 

It wasn't fair.

 

It wasn't fair that something as inhumanly Hot™ as Shiro’s abs could just...exist.  They were out there, in the universe, right now. 

 

(Ugh.)

 

And his fucking pecs.  And thighs.  Oh my god, his fucking thighs.  If Keith could write poetry, he would write it about Shiro’s thighs.  He would like to die between them. 

 

Growling, Keith took another sip of his rum and clicked to a different page.  Shiro’s photos were viewable by anyone on the site.  Anyone.  Even this fucker, Sendak or whatever.  He looked like a real creep.  And yeah, maybe Keith was a creep himself, slogging through the entire “daddy” section, but these guys were all bastards.  Keith absolutely certain of it. 

 

(Okay, maybe not the Ulaz guy, but fuck him.  Keith would _definitely_ be a better daddy than him, because, because…  Because reasons.)

 

Keith would be a great sugar daddy.  He had money.  Lots of it.  And he didn’t like to spend it on himself, but on Shiro?  He’d spend _lots_ of money on Shiro.  He’d spank him, too, if Shiro wanted.  He would spank his tight ass pink and then soothe it with his tongue.  See?  He’d make a great daddy.  Scratch that--Keith would make a fantastic daddy.  He’d be the best damn sugar daddy in the world. 

 

Shiro should know that.  

 

He was looking through his options, after all.  He should know all of them.  Hell, Shiro wasn't even sure if he wanted a sugar daddy in the first place, so wasn't it important that he do a safe trial run?  Fuck, Keith had such good ideas. 

 

Pulling open his messaging app, Keith very carefully typed out a message and sent it.  Smiling with satisfaction and pride, he closed his phone, put something shitty on Netflix, and promptly fell into a liquor-heavy nap.

 

~*~*~

 

Keith awoke from his nap with the distinct impression he had done something very, very stupid and, upon opening the app, discovered his impression was 100% correct.

 

**KeithHatesLance: Iff you want a test runn, you should pick me!!1  I promise to do you’re laundry ;) <3**

 

Wtf.  Spelling errors.  Emoticons.  The wrong your.  This, this right here, was the reason people should never drink.  But this was mostly harmless, right?  Obviously flirtatious, but not overly damning.  At least Shiro would have the good grace to laugh it off.  Only...hadn’t he also sent him something through the website…?  Oh no.

 

Head pounding, stomach churning, Keith tapped into the SugarMatch site and saw that yes, yes he had sent Shiro a Baby Request.  Oh fuck.  Okay, still harmless, drunk shenanigans, right…?  He’d apologize thoroughly and never live it down, but whatever.  That was kind of par for the course for his life.  Wait--maybe Shiro hadn’t seen it yet.  Did this site have an undo button of some kind?

 

Keith tapped hurriedly around the site before finding the request button and pressing it with a cry of triumph.  

 

 _You cannot remove accepted requests!_ the site told him in a bright, cheerful font.

 

Accepted.  Requests.

 

Just then, Keith’s phone happily dinged with a message.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: sure sweetie u can do my laundry LOL <3  come over 2morrow @ noon**

 

Oh.

 

Fuck.

 

~*~*~

 

Keith’s search history now included the following:

 

How to punish my baby

How to punish my baby not kid

Am I a Daddy

Am I a Daddy not paternity test

How hard should I spank

How hard should I spank not kid

 

It was safe to say he had gotten nowhere, and he was pretty fucking embarrassed.  He was also completely out of time. 

 

Standing in front of Shiro’s door, wearing a suit and hiding flowers behind his back, Keith rang the doorbell and prepared to die.    Shiro opened the door, and as usual, his face broke out into an Earth-shattering smile.

 

“Keith, you’re here,” he said, eyes full of beaming softness.  He then noticed Keith’s suit, and his expression turned to confusion.  “Are you going to a work thing?”

 

Keith’s stomach dropped to his feet and his hands went numb.  “I thought you wanted me to take you out,” he said. 

 

Shiro was barefoot, in sweatpants, and a soft, worn shirt that was at least two sizes too small.  He clearly was not expecting to leave his house. 

 

“I kinda thought it was all a joke?” he said sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head.  

 

All of it?  Something hot and dark twisted in Keith’s heart as he realized there was a very real chance that Shiro had been in on it the whole time.   God, he was such an idiot.  He was such a fucking idiot.

 

“Um, I really am doing laundry, though, if you want to come in…?” Shiro offered uncertainly.  “I’d still love to catch up.”

 

Keith swallowed hard, suddenly finding it very difficult to speak, and holy shit he was actually going to cry.  

 

And then a sort of miracle happened.  Shiro reached for his wrist, eyes bright and cheeks flushed pink.  Shy.  Shiro looked _shy_.

 

“Did you get me flowers?” he said.  

 

“Um, yeah,” Keith mumbled.  He thrust the bouquet forward, blushing hard.  “I hope peonies are okay.  I know you like tulips, but they looked kinda cheap.”

 

Shiro looked so happy that Keith wished he’d bought the whole damn store.

 

“You remembered,” he said softly.  

 

They stood in the doorway for a moment, Keith staring at his shoes and blushing, firmly aware that Shiro was still looking at him.

 

“Come on in,” Shiro said, taking the bouquet with one hand and tugging Keith with the other.  “I’ll be ready in five minutes.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shuffles feet* Long time, no post. I’ve spent a lot of my free time doing various protest-thingies about S8, so… yeah. At least it’s a good excuse! And I *have* been working on Never. This idea just kinda sprung up out of nowhere and was easier to write, so… yup! 
> 
>  
> 
> Lance is the best kind of jerk friend, and Pidge is totally in love with him. I love best friends-to-lovers and I love prankster nerd friends, so Plance is bae. <3 Also, Keith really does like Lance most of the time in this, I swear. 
> 
>  
> 
> In this AU, Keith is 27 and Shiro is 32 and they met in college. Shiro was only a junior because he had to take time out of school after a motorcycle accident. He was part of a student mentor program and got assigned Keith. They were roommates for a while after Shiro broke up with Adam. Pidge and Hunk work for the same engineering company. Keith works with them sometimes but he doesn’t see them every day. Matt helps run the robotic engineering program at the same university Shiro is teaching at (Shiro is teaching while working on his PhD). Lance is a sports broadcaster, and sometimes he covers the events Keith goes to. There will be a bit of that covered in backstory. Not sure yet if we’ll see Coran, Allura, or Lotor.
> 
>  
> 
> Shiro’s texting is the worst and it is okay to hate him. 
> 
>  
> 
> I wouldn’t ordinarily put Shiro into the Humanities for his career, but I liked the idea of him going Full Nerd. Like, he used to be leaning toward piloting/racing/something more physical, but after the accident, that wasn't an option. He read a lot while he was recovering. It was all fantasy or scifi stuff and he started to learn Elvish (Tolkien's, obviously) because he found out the Holts both knew it and he wanted to tease them, and then that somehow lead to him learning Dothraki and Klingon and a whole bunch of fake languages, and then he got curious about how languages are formed, and he’s a competitive and ambitious man, so there ya go. Takashi Shirogane: certified nerd. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tulips mean “unrequited love” in Japanese flower culture. COULD IT BE A HINT?! 
> 
>  
> 
> This will turn into actual Sugar Daddy shenanigans btw! And we’ll get some Shiro POV. It’s kinda...angstier than my usual love stories, but there will still be humor and smut and fluff. ^_^ Obviously not angstier than Never, lol!!! The mutual pining will be off the charts though. Idiots. Mutual idiots. 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw this chapter is shorter than I’d prefer to post for a first chapter, but I wrote a bunch that it turns out I won’t be using, so I’m annoyed to have written like 6k+ and have less than 4k to use, so I was like “BUT I WANT TO POST NOW, FUCK IT” and...tada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro panics, is taken on a date, loves Everything About It, and realizes a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept thinking I was gonna update. *John Mulaney voice* And then I didn't!
> 
> But anyway. Glad I took the time to do the edits I did.

The moment Keith had mentioned a dating site, Shiro cursed Matt’s name.  He had known it was a risk, telling him about the site, because Matt might be a loyal friend with his best interests at heart, but he was also a goddamn meddler.  He’d probably told Pidge knowing full well she’d tell Lance, who would tell Keith.

 

(Meddler.)

 

But, who he else was he going to talk to?  He could hardly tell Keith.  Keith was half the problem.  

 

Shiro could not point out exactly when he’d lost Keith, but things had begun to go downhill when Keith’s racing career started taking off.  He was traveling for increasing amounts of time, and at first it wasn't a problem.  They’d Skype or text nearly every day. Slowly, though, the time between calls and messages began to increase.  Shiro brushed it off. Keith was busy.   _He_ was busy.  Friendships go through changes.  Things came to a head at New Year’s when, tipsy on champagne and more than a little lonely for his friend, Shiro resolved not to contact Keith unless Keith contacted him first.

 

That was six months ago.  

 

They’d texted a handful of times and seen each other twice since, and maybe it was time Shiro took the damn hint.  He wasn't a part of Keith’s life anymore. That was the cold hard fact of the matter, and if it hurt, then that was all the more reason to face it head on.  

 

If it had just been the whole “he’s my best friend” thing it wouldn’t have been so bad.  He did still have Matt, after all.  But, Keith had always held a special place in his heart.  He understood him in a way no one else did, and long before his feelings had turned romantic, he’d considered Keith to be irreplaceable.  So, Shiro had decided to take stock of his life (because he wasn't dramatic) and figure out a way to fill a Keith-sized void.

 

Getting back in the dating pool seemed like a decent place to start, but that was going to take some work.  All his exes had said the same thing about him: “You never let anyone take care of you”.  As if that was a bad thing!  Shiro had always thrived on taking care of others, and if his partners didn’t like that, than it was for the best they ended the relationship.  But, suddenly facing a future without Keith in it, Shiro panicked.  Maybe _he_ was the one in the wrong.  Maybe he really did need to let someone look after him.  A few internet searches later and he’d come to the conclusion that if he really wanted to find out what it was like to be the reliant one in a relationship, he should try to be a sugar baby.  

 

Which, naturally, had been a fucking disaster.

 

He’d admitted the whole thing to Matt during their weekly game night, and Matt had been sympathetic (but still kicked his ass at Mario Kart).  A mere two days later, Keith had messaged out of the blue.

 

(Which, in retrospect, was suspicious as hell, but Shiro had been too damn happy to realize it until the mention of a dating site.)

 

Once again: curse the name of Matthew Holt and all his future generations, forever and ever, Amen.  

 

What had followed was the happiest torture.  Keith was honest-to-god worried about him, but oh fuck did Shiro wish it had been on a different subject.  Oh well.  Beggars can’t be choosers, and all that.  It had actually turned into a really good conversation and ended with the wonderful promise of meeting up again soon.  He’d been practically giddy at the prospect.

 

Several hours later, Shiro got a message from SugarMatch.  He had a request.  From Keith.  Shiro scratched his head, uncertain what to make of it.  He was pretty sure Keith wasn't making fun of him, and there was no way in hell he was actually offering, so…?  His thoughts were interrupted by a message from the man himself.

 

**KeithHatesLance: Iff you want a test runn, you should pick me!!1  I promise to do you’re laundry ;) <3**

 

Shiro burst out laughing.  Someone was drunk, and that was kinda adorable.  He should send a response back of some kind, but what?  Probably something equally teasing.  He thought for a few moments before accepting the request and tapping out a quick message.

 

Humming, Shiro put his phone down and resumed grading.  And if he hoped he had company for laundry tomorrow, well, who could blame him?

 

~*~*~

 

Keith never replied, much to Shiro’s disappointment.  It probably meant he wasn't coming over, but Shiro cleaned his tiny house thoroughly anyway.  Not that Keith would have cared either way, but these kinds of details became very important when the object of one's affection is (potentially) coming to call.  Shiro then spent far too much time trying to decide what to wear.  He wanted to look good, of course, but he couldn’t look like he was _expecting_ Keith.  He also needed to make it look like he was actually doing laundry (which, to be fair, he did intend to do, but had yet to start.  Other matters like Obsessive Cleaning Every Surface had taken precedence).

 

Shiro eventually settled on a pair of sweats he happened to know made his ass look great and then paired it with a too tight shirt.  His workouts had been paying off especially well in the past few months, and he was not afraid to flaunt it.

 

He had barely finished pulling his shirt over his head when the door rang.  Shiro smiled hard.  Keith.  He actually came.

 

Trying not to rush, Shiro headed to the door and pulled it open, only to find that Keith was in a suit.  His heart sank.  Keith had stopped by, but he wasn't going to stay--he clearly had somewhere else to be.  Shiro tried to play the whole thing off, acting like the whole thing had been a joke, only--

 

He _had_ come to see Shiro!  He’d been serious!  He was going to take him out and _he bought him flowers_ and Shiro’s heart was going a mile a minute.  His brain, unfortunately, had stalled out completely.  It was all he could do to pull Keith inside and then scuttle off to the kitchen to find a vase.  

 

He didn’t have a vase.

 

(Wow.  Failure of a grown up.  Ten points from Gryffindor.)

 

He had an empty pitcher, though, and that was close enough.  Flowers.  Keith had bought him flowers.  He was definitely full on giddy and had to hold back a stupid giggle.  He whirled around.

 

“Clothes?” he asked.  

 

Keith looked (understandably) shocked at the question.

 

“Clothes?” he parroted back.

 

“Is there a dress code where you’re taking me?” Shiro tried again, remembering words this time.

 

“Oh!  No, no there isn’t.  I thought I should dress up, because well, the sugar thing,” Keith said, looking embarrassed.  “You’ll, uh, probably want to not be in sweats, though.”

 

“Got it,” Shiro said with a grin.  “Be right back.”

 

He darted to his bedroom.  What was clean and presentable?  Shit.  He _did_ actually need to do laundry.  Okay, a button up with good jeans.  Thank god his teaching job meant he had to buy “real” clothes, so there was more than one option to choose from.  He ended up grabbing a black button up, rolling the sleeves up his forearms because, again, his workouts had been paying off.  

 

Dashing into the bathroom for a spritz of cologne, Shiro wished he’d had to time to do more with his hair, but alas, had to acknowledge he was as presentable as circumstances would allow.  He calmed himself with a few deep breaths, and realized something: at no point had Keith mentioned taking him out to eat.  Shiro had just assumed.

 

Shit.

 

Shuffling sheepishly back out to the living room, Shiro gave his best apology smile.  “You never said you were taking me anywhere. Sorry if I jumped the gun.”

 

Keith’s face broke out in a grin.  “Anything you want, Baby.”

 

Shut.

 

        The.  

 

               Fuck.  

 

                        Up.

 

Those words.  Those words were not okay.  Holy _shit_ those words were not fair to say in public.  Okay, granted, this wasn't exactly public, but Keith had said that so fucking naturally, like _of course_ Shiro could have _whatever_ he wanted, Keith lived to serve him, obviously, and Shiro’s whims were his command.   

 

(Kink: unlocked.)

 

Keith mistook his stunned silence for disapproval, however, because his smile slid away.  “Ah, I guess that was weird.  Sorry.  Did you still want to eat?”

 

“Yeah let’s eat!” Shiro said, too rapidly and _far_ too loudly.  

 

He was such an idiot, but right now it was hard to care.  Keith was here.  Keith was taking him on a date(!!), and sure it was sort of a drunk joke that turned into something half-real and ultimately, it didn’t mean much, but again: hard to care.  

 

“C’mon,” Keith said, his grin back as he herded Shiro outside, hand protectively placed on Shiro’s lower back.

 

(Jesus fuck.)

 

“You brought the ‘Cuda!” Shiro exclaimed.  

 

Keith hadn’t made many big purchases with his obscene paychecks, but he had adopted an abused 1970 Plymouth Hemi Barracuda right at the start of his career, and he’d restored it to its former glory under Pidge and Hunk’s tender (and jealous) tutelage.  It was red and black and practically sizzled with masculine, sexual energy.  Keith called it Red.  Shiro called it a goddamn wet dream.

 

“Of course I did,” Keith said, laughing.  “You love that thing more than you love me.”

 

Shiro wanted to protest that that wasn't possible, that he loved Keith more than anything, but he also didn’t want the date to end in an immediate, awkward disaster, so he settled for laughing as he slid into the seat, happily noting that Keith had opened the door for him.  

 

He was so gay for this car.  He was gay for Keith, of course, but this car did things to him.  He wondered if Keith had ever blown anyone in it, and if that was an honor or a sacrilege to the gorgeous leather interiors.  Maybe both.  He wanted to ask, but Keith had always been uncomfortable talking about sex, so he let it go.  There were plenty of other things to talk about anyway.

 

As usual, Keith blushed to the roots of his hair when Shiro praised him on his latest win.  Shiro was immensely proud of him, and he would never stop telling him that, and it didn’t hurt that the blush always came and was always adorable.

 

“Can’t believe you still text like a 14-year-old girl,” Keith said, changing the subject.

 

“It’s like a proto-language,” Shiro laughed.  “We as a society are devolving our written language into hieroglyphics with emoticons and emojis and it’s _fascinating_.”

 

“No, it’s gross,” Keith said, making a face like he’d bitten a lemon on accident.

 

Shiro laughed again.  It was not the first time they’d had this conversation.  It also wasn't the only reason he texted like that, but it was the only one he was willing to admit to Keith.  “I could send you the entire plot of Star Wars using just emojis. Tell me that’s not fun.”

 

“That’s not fun.”

 

“Maybe you’re the one who’s not fun,” Shiro countered.

 

“I don’t need to be fun.  I’m cool.  I race motorcycles and make mad cash.”

 

“No one who is cool says ‘mad cash’.”

 

“That’s fair.  I’m pretty sure Lance says ‘mad cash’ a _lot_ ,” Keith conceded.

 

Shiro snickered.  God, he loved this.  He was in the world’s hottest car with the world’s hottest man and he was going on an almost-but-not-quite-date and he was the happiest he’d been in a year, if not longer.  He hoped Keith felt the same way.

 

“So where are you taking me for lunch?” he asked.  “Some place fancy where you had to bribe your way up the wait list?”

 

“I’m pretty sure most places don’t have reservations for _lunch_ , Shiro,” Keith laughed, “and there’s a new Chinese place downtown I think you’ll like.”

 

(Of course I’ll like it.  I’m going there with you.)

 

(Yes, I am a fucking sap.  Sue me.)

 

“Sounds amazing.  How many dishes do I get to order?”

 

“As many as you want.”

 

(Shoot.  No “Baby”.  Oh well.  Probably shouldn’t pop a boner in jeans this tight anyway.)

 

Shiro hummed happily all the way to the restaurant.  He couldn’t help feeling proud when the eyes of the bellhop went wide at the sight of Red, or possibly at the sight of Keith.  Either way: proud.

 

“Keith, this place is hella fancy.  Bellhop?  Seriously?  If there’s a dress code I’m going to be pissed,” Shiro teased.

 

“If there’s a dress code, I’ll bribe your way out of it,” Keith said, perfectly serious as he once again placed his hand at the small of Shiro’s back.

 

As it turned out, Keith was overdressed.  Shiro smirked as he saw Keith look around, noting the other patrons.  Poor kid.  He was putting them to shame, but he was embarrassed nonetheless because he stuck out.  The thing was, Keith would have stuck out anywhere: he was _that_ gorgeous.  And right now?  Right now he was looking sinfully good in his suit.  It was tailored to perfection and only served to accentuate the beautiful man beneath the cloth.  Heads definitely turned when he walked in, and he had _Shiro_ on his (metaphorical) arm.  Everyone else could suck a (metaphorical) dick.

 

“You look great in a suit, Keith,” Shiro assured him as they sat down.  “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Keith frowned a little anyway.  “I thought there would at least be businessmen at lunch,” he said, “and the websites all said suits were essential to sugar daddies.”

 

“You looked stuff up?” Shiro asked.  He was hopelessly smitten in this moment, and he did not give a single fuck if it showed.  

 

“Well, yeah.  I don’t know how any of this works,” Keith mumbled.  

 

“You’re doing great, I promise,” Shiro smiled.  

 

Keith gave him a shy, relieved smile in return, and Shiro wished he could taste it.  Yes, he was kind of losing his mind, but he was absolutely drunk on Keith.  They hadn’t actually been alone together since well before Christmas; the only time he’d seen Keith was at various holiday and birthday parties thrown by their mutual friends, and there was something infinitely relaxing about hanging out as just the two of them.  

 

When they placed their orders, Keith not only allowed Shiro to order as many dishes as he wanted, he actively encouraged it.  

 

“I know you love orange chicken, so you need to at least get that,” Keith said.  “Their fried rice is amazing and their chow mein is legendary. Do you still like egg fu young?  Oh!  Their moo goo gai pan is great, too.  How many egg rolls do you want?”

 

“Jesus, Keith, this is one meal,” Shiro laughed.  “Are you planning to order the entire menu?”

 

“Eventually,” Keith shrugged.  “Seriously, though, get what you want.  You can always get the leftovers to go.”

 

“You expect me to bring take out boxes in Red?  Keith.  No. Think of the leather.”

 

Keith lifted his chin defiantly.  “There’s this thing called getting the upholstery cleaned, which I do anyway.”  

 

Shiro could tell they were amusing the waiter, and he flashed him a grin.  “I guess we’re getting all of it.  The stuff he said, I mean, not the menu.”

 

“They are all excellent choices, sirs.   Shall I reseat you at a larger table?”

 

Keith looked embarrassed by that, but he gamely marched Shiro to a different table and they sat down again.

 

“This place is really nice,” Shiro said, glancing around at the fresh flowers on every table.  “How often do you come here?”

 

“Not that often, I swear.  One of my sponsors always wants to eat here when they’re in town, so…,” he shrugged.  

 

“You said this place was new,” Shiro said, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Is two years not considered new for a restaurant?” Keith asked, genuinely curious.

 

“I have no idea.  I eat at Panda Express.”

 

Keith laughed.  “There’s no shame in that.  You know I lived off Top Ramen and Poptarts for two months straight my freshman year.”  

 

“Right up until I rescued you and made you eat broccoli,” Shiro nodded.  

 

The conversation flowed smoothly as they reminisced and teased each other.  Shiro determinedly stuffed himself when the meal arrived and readily agreed that all the food was good and that the chow mein in particular was excellent.  

 

“Oh look, Keith!  Suits!” Shiro exclaimed at the end of their meal as three gentlemen walked in.  He apparently said it louder than he meant to because the men in question looked over in surprise.  Keith wilted.

 

“Shi-ro,” he hissed.  

 

Shiro just grinned and attempted to finish off another spring roll.  “Your problem is you’re new rich.  Real rich people wear expensive stuff, not necessarily _nice_ stuff.  See that lady over there?  Her sweater is horrible, but I bet it costs more than your entire outfit.”  

 

“This is a $4000 Tom Ford.”

 

“Jesus fuck,” Shiro whispered.  “Nevermind. I guess I don’t know about rich clothes.”  He paused.  “If this is what you wear to lunch, what the hell do you wear to dinner?”

 

“Jeans and a t-shirt, whenever I can,” Keith said seriously.  “Also, sugar daddies are _supposed_ to wear suits.”

 

Shiro clicked his tongue.  “Maybe a daddy fetish is just a suit fetish in disguise.”  

 

When the waiter brought their check, Shiro attempted to swipe it so he could get a look at the total.

 

“Are you concerned or just being nosy?  Because if you’re concerned, you definitely aren’t cut out to be a sugar baby.”

 

Shiro couldn’t help blushing because the waiter was still standing _right there_.  Keith seemed to know where his discomfort came from because he looked smug as fuck.

 

“You’re a jerk,” he muttered as they left the restaurant.  

 

“I’m trying to help you,” Keith insisted.  

 

Shiro had to decline an offer for dessert, mostly because he was far too full to partake, but also because he still had a heap of essays to grade.  He considered rushing through them so he could spend more time with Keith, but it wasn't his students’ fault he was pathetically in love.  He regretfully explained he needed to head home.

 

“That’s fine,” Keith hummed.  “I should get started on your laundry anyway.”

 

“Keith, you really don’t need to do my laundry,” Shiro said, and promptly wished he could stuff his foot in his mouth.  What the hell was he doing, giving Keith excuses to leave early?

 

“I told you I’d give you a proper trial run,” Keith smiled.  “Trust me. I’m happy to do your laundry.”

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro’s laundry was a disaster.  He had apparently barely started to sort it because his bedroom looked like his closet and dresser had simultaneously vomited every piece of clothing he owned.  It was kind of endearing.  It took him close to half an hour to get everything properly sorted, and after getting the first load going, he padded out to the living room where Shiro was buried behind stacks of paper.

 

“I’m going to head out for a little bit,” he said.  “Do you still take your coffee the same way?”

 

Shiro glanced up at him with a soft smile and nodded, not even bothering to check if Keith remembered it correctly.  

 

Once out in his car, Keith quickly drove half a block away and parked, letting his head rest on the steering wheel as he took several slow, deep breaths.

 

A date.  He had taken Takashi Shirogane on a date and, from what he could tell, it had gone really, really well.  Granted, he had never been on a real date before--he didn’t think going to coffee counted--but Shiro had clearly been so happy the entire time.  That had to count as a success, right?

 

Shit.  He had actually taken Shiro on a date that went well.

 

Keith shivered.  

 

Sure, it wasn't a _real_ date, so to speak, but it was so much closer to the real thing than he’d ever expected to have that he found it difficult to believe it had actually happened.  It was still happening.  He needed to get coffee and finish Shiro’s laundry.  He also needed to buy him a real vase.  The pitcher was a cute move, though.  Still.  A good daddy would go buy a vase, and Keith intended to be a good daddy.  He should also get Shiro some groceries, since he’d noticed the fridge was low on a number of Shiro’s favorites when he’d put the leftovers away.  

 

Battle plan ready, Keith turned on Red and set out.  

 

He was going to be a very good daddy.

 

~*~*~

 

“That’s a lot more than coffee,” Shiro observed as Keith walked back in an hour later.

 

“Sorry, I should have remembered your laundry was just going to be sitting there while I was gone.  I’ll go move it and then bring the rest in.”

 

“The rest?” Shiro asked, eyebrows shooting up.

 

“Yup,” Keith said, handing Shiro his coffee.  “Ah-ah, stay seated. I know you need to grade more.  Be a good boy or I’ll have to spank you.”

 

Shiro shook his head and laughed as he went back to his papers.  Keith was infinitely grateful the joke hadn’t fallen flat.  He made himself busy with laundry and groceries, firmly declining any and all help.

 

“Geez, you really are going to spoil me,” Shiro said after Keith’s third rebuff.  

 

“Yup.  That’s the plan,” Keith smiled.  He flopped on the couch, perusing his phone, and spent the rest of the afternoon playing games, napping, and shifting laundry.  

 

“I can’t believe you did all my laundry while in a suit,” Shiro said, shaking his head.  

 

“I took off my tie and jacket,” Keith said with a shrug.  “These slacks are comfortable.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes as he stretched.  “At $4000 they better be. You getting hungry yet?”

 

“I could eat.  Let me order us some pizza,” Keith said, tapping at his phone.   When Shiro was silent, he glanced up. “What’s wrong? You’re frowning.”

 

“Ah, just thinking I don’t have the fridge space for pizza.  Better not get an extra large,” Shiro said, but his smile was weak.

 

Keith searched his face, trying to suss out what he’d done wrong, but came up with nothing.  “Toppings?” he asked finally.

 

“Um, get something with lots of mushrooms,” Shiro said.  “Oh--and stuffed crust!”

 

Keith nodded.  “Sounds good.”

 

It was their usual--or rather, their old “splurge” order--and there was something so damn nostalgic about it all that Keith’s heart ached.  It always ached around Shiro, but this time it was pleasant.  They had so many good memories together, so many days and nights spent laughing.  

 

“I’ve really missed this,” Keith said quietly as he set his phone down.  “Kinda wish I hadn’t had to move out, but… Price of fame, I guess.”

 

Keith’s manager had insisted that he move to some place with higher security.  Keith had, of course, offered to let Shiro move with him, but Shiro had declined, saying he would have felt bad about the rent.  Shiro had ended up in student-subsidized housing which was conveniently close to campus.  It was technically a step up for both of them, but it had been hard to see it that way.

 

“Well, your fans _are_ pretty dangerous,” Shiro teased lightly. “Especially the younger ones.”

 

Keith was famous for never posting on social media, so when he tweeted “Just got run over by a fan”, it had led to a panic as everyone assumed it was a serious situation.  He finally came back to apologize, posting a picture of the culprit--Hunk and Shay’s toddler on a tricycle.  Keith blushed, embarrassed by the memory.

 

“Wanna watch something on Netflix?” he asked.

 

Shiro laughed but didn’t protest the subject change.  Between the two of them, they finished the pizza when it arrived.  They watched three episodes of a docu-series on alien conspiracies before having to admit to themselves it was past time for Keith to leave.  Shiro turned off the TV and stretched before turning to Keith.

 

“Thank you for the great day, Keith.  You helped me figure it out. I like this,” Shiro smiled, and leaning forward, pressed a kiss to his cheek.  “Thank you, Daddy.”

 

“No,” Keith blurted out.  His eyes were wide and his cheek was burning from the lingering phantom of Shiro’s lips.

 

“No, I don’t like this…?” Shiro asked slowly, confused and a little concerned.

 

“Um, no, I mean, that wasn't a good run,” Keith said hurriedly.  He was rambling and desperate.  He couldn’t let his end with only one day.  He could do more.  He could do better.  “All this proved was that you like going out to eat at good restaurants.  Th-there’s a lot more to it.  The, the uh, sugar thing.”  He was blushing so hard he was probably glowing.

 

“Um, Keith, I can’t really ask you to ‘try out’ the other parts,” Shiro laughed awkwardly.

 

“No, no!  I didn’t mean _that_ ,” Keith amended hastily.  “I meant, I haven’t taken you shopping.”

 

Shiro blinked.  “You want to take me shopping?”

 

“Yes!  That’s a big part of it.  W-we should go. Shopping.”

 

A silence followed this suggestion where Shiro stared at him, puzzled.  It was probably only two seconds long, but it felt like an eternity.  Keith considered seeing if he had enough to money buy an island he could hide on.

 

“I kind of hate that you seem to know about this kink than I do,” Shiro laughed, shaking his head.  “Sure. Let’s go shopping. When are you free?”

 

~*~*~

 

It had been pathetic, but Shiro had been crushed when Keith offered to buy pizza.  Pizza had been their original excuse to hang out in the first place, and for a fleeting instant, Shiro panicked.  He needed it. He _needed_ the excuse of another meeting, another day together.  It was a childish reaction, though, so he pulled himself together and let himself simply enjoy their evening.  It had been a perfect day, after all.

 

Still, he sighed hard after closing the door when Keith left.  He wanted him to stay.  No matter how unbelievable the day had been, it wasn't close to enough.  He missed Keith so badly it hurt, and only the promise of a second outing kept him from asking Keith to spend the night “for old time’s sake”.  

 

How was it possible to miss someone who was right beside you?  How was it possible to be giddy with joy and wracked with pain in the same breath?  Damn, he was being overdramatic.

 

(He was gay.  It was allowed.)

 

Shiro flopped on the couch where Keith had napped earlier that day.  Any minute now, he would have to accept that he had kissed Keith and called him “Daddy”.  It was probably for the best if he was already lying down when that hit home.

 

Jesus.  What a fucking day.  He wasn't going to be able to fully process it for a week, minimum.  At least he’d be able to do it with a full fridge and fresh laundry.

 

Shiro pulled out his phone.  He changed his background to the picture he’d secretly snapped of Keith when he was napping.  After a moment’s consideration, he opened his app to send an update to Matt.  There was no way that meddler wouldn’t hear about it eventually, after all, so he might as well get ahead of the story.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: image.attached**

**Tom Ford suit -- $4000**

**Santoni loafers -- $650**

**Salvatore Ferragamo tie -- $200**

**Falling asleep on a $20 couch?  Priceless**

 

**matt_attack:  lol so did you get a sugar daddy after all?  ;)**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 

**matt_attack: and you’re not mad at me anymore?**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 

**matt_attack: that’s fair**

**consider, tho.  he heard you had a crisis and he messaged you RIGHT AWAY**

**so don’t kill me  :)**

**please**

 

Wow.  That was...really, really true.  Fuck.  Had it seriously been that easy this whole time,that Keith just needed to know that Shiro needed him?  Because damn, that was actually really fucking obvious in retrospect.  How many times had Keith lamented to him that he was “bad at friendships”?  Shit.

 

Shiro pulled up Lance’s account, just like he had dozens of times in the past six months, swiping through the tagged pictures of Keith.  The gang laughing during movie night at Pidge’s, Hunk feeding everyone comically oversized burritos, Keith wet and furious after Lance had apparently pushed him in a pool, Lance wet and laughing as Keith revenge dunked him.  Shiro had been so hurt and jealous of how _easily_ Keith had made time for everyone else, but now he realized Keith had almost certainly never instigated a single one of those interactions.  Keith so often thought that other people were annoyed by him or only tolerated him--maybe he’d noticed Shiro pulling away.

 

Maybe he’d thought it meant Shiro didn’t want him anymore.  

 

Shiro gasped around a sudden, pained sound that tried to make its way from his chest.  He knew Keith.  He _knew_ that Keith would take it that way.  Shit.  His insecurity and self-pity had hurt his best friend.  That was unacceptable.  He would do better.  The only question was--how?  Shiro had just launched them into weird, complicated, uncharted territory thanks to the whole Daddy/Baby thing, which was...more intriguing than he’d expected, to be honest.  Keith calling him Baby?  Yikes. That was a feeling he’d like more of.

 

(Not the point.)

 

The actual point: he needed to find a way to safely untangle them from the bizarre quagmire of Shiro’s supposed-but-apparently-a-bit-real interest in being a sugar baby.  The easiest solution was just to let it run its course: let Keith buy some things, thank him for his help, and gradually let the whole thing fade from their minds.  

 

And, if this solution meant he got more dates with Keith, well, he wasn't going to complain.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know exactly shit about cars. But, it was fun trying to find a classic muscle car to be Red for Keith. XD I thought the Plymouth Hemi Barracuda was a sleek and with enough personality to fit the bill. Also, please consider how fucking Keith would be, pulling up in a suit and shades in a red convertible. I mean. Sploosh. 
> 
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=90DBFF8818EABFAE3E2CD6E219AEB0973B91CB2F&thid=OIP.AfAwp0ogjGxZ4ZcmnvNT_wHaEK&mediaurl=http%3A%2F%2Ffindclassicars.com%2Fuploads%2Fcarphotos%2F1971-hemi-cuda-convertible-4-speed-tribute-rotisserie-restored-mopar-3.jpg&exph=360&expw=640&q=1971+Plymouth+Hemi+%27Cuda+Convertible&selectedindex=125&ajaxhist=0&vt=0&eim=1,2,6
> 
> I keep having to do research for this fic. I have no idea what expensive stuff is worth or even what the good brand names are. :/ Poor af, y’all. 
> 
> Meanwhile, my equally poor af husband… I mention I put Keith in Tom Ford and he was like “Eh. Mid-range, I guess.” Jfc. It’s a good thing we don’t have money.
> 
> Btw, Shiro isn’t stupid. He knows that sugar daddies take their babies shopping. He’s just blown away by how much Keith is willing to do and had moment of “shit, what do I need? What do I own? What are Things That People Buy?!”
> 
> Credit where credit is due: I got the “tell me I’m pretty and buy me nice things” line from a beautiful Stucky fic that y’all should read. It completely changed my opinion on Daddy kinks because, hello, what a fucking mood. Steve has a thing for making Bucky come in his pants, I dunno why but it really works. Good stuff. Also, I like that Bucky is totally fine with getting presents. I always find it vaguely annoying in stories where someone is like “No! I am too proud for charity!”. It’s one thing to be proud of yourself for working hard, but acting like accepting someone’s help is beneath your dignity is stupid. Anyway!! The name of the fic is Sugar Sweet by ColorCoated. Search it. Eat it. Love it.
> 
> Also, did y'all notice these two have different narrative takes on events, not just on their current date silliness but on their past? :3 Hints, hints. Blah blah.
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH OMG.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith reads more than Shiro is comfortable with and there is another date.

Keith was driving home, and he was miserable.  He had to be the worst daddy in the world, because Shiro was clearly taking pity on him.  How else could you explain his supposed lack of knowledge that daddies took their babies shopping?  Keith knew that.  Hell, he knew it before his research.  _Everyone_ knew that, and Shiro had been serious about the sugar thing, so he knew about it too, obviously, and now he was taking pity on Keith and it fucking sucked.  It had been such a good date up until then, too.

 

Keith squared his shoulders.  To hell with self-pity.  It just meant he had to do better next time.  Only...maybe it was a good thing he was a bad daddy, because that could convince Shiro he didn’t actually want one?  No, and shame on him for thinking that, because if he actually cared about Shiro, then he’d be honestly helping him figure this out.

 

(Dammit Keith, this was basic.  You help your friend, period.)

 

But...a lot of the daddy profiles looked sketchy.  Shiro deserved the _best_ and those guys did not meet the standards.  And yeah, Shiro was an adult who could make his own decisions about standards, but seriously.  You protect your friends.  So there.  Even if you were a bad daddy.

 

Oh shit.  But what if Keith managed to be a good one and so Shiro decided he _did_ like this and dumped him anyway?!

 

...they weren’t dating.  Shiro couldn’t dump someone he wasn't dating.  Keith really needed to get himself under control.  Plus, he was driving.  Not a great time to have a gay panic.  He should focus on positive things, like the fact that Shiro had kissed him.

 

And called him Daddy.

 

(FUCK.)

 

Of course it was killing him in the best way that Shiro had kissed him--even if it was on the cheek--but holy shit: Daddy.  It flamed a deep, possessive need he had to own Shiro, keep him close and have the security that he would _stay_ .  Huh.  Was that part of what attracted Shiro to it?  The idea that his partner would stay?  As far as Keith knew, all Shiro’s exes had dumped him, not the other way around.  Perhaps the daddy/baby relationship was not just the financial security, but the emotional one as well…?  That made sense.  It was a more affectionate take on the master/slave kink.  And, interestingly enough, it was mutual.  Keith assumed it was the baby needing the daddy to take care of them, but the daddy probably needed to have someone to take care _of_.  If that was the case, then it wasn't a creepy transaction of paying for arm candy or whatever.  Keith could actually get behind that. 

 

Keith could definitely get behind that.  

 

Momentarily lulled by the kinder memories of the day, Keith’s heart dropped again.  He needed Shiro.  He needed him in his life, and he was on the verge of fucking things up.  This was Shiro’s heart on the line.  He was trusting Keith with vulnerable wishes and Keith’s own desires kept threatening to overtake him.  It wasn't just for his own sake he needed to get ahold of his rampant crush--it was for Shiro’s, too. 

 

Okay then, Keith nodded to himself.  He needed to look at Shiro’s profile again, and this time he’d pay attention to what Shiro was actually looking for--not just the checkmarked boxes, but identifying what was behind them.  

 

Be it as a friend or a daddy (or both), he was going to help Shiro.

 

~*~*~

 

There were two conclusions Keith came to from looking at Shiro’s pictures: 1) he was hot as sin and 2) if he really did want to be a baby, he was doing a terrible job advertising it.  He was so damn _active_ in his pictures, always having a masculine, dominant stance or doing some kind of outdoor hobby.  Every picture spoke of a man who didn’t need to be provided for, and even if he had a coy expression in his bedroom shots, he was still displaying ridiculous amount of muscle.  In short: it wasn't just that he didn’t look like a baby--he didn’t act like one, either. 

 

His list of interests didn’t help.  Linguistics, proto-languages, motorcycle racing, and “being an old school nerd”.  What the hell could a sugar daddy do with that list?  There was nothing to _buy_ , nothing to spoil him with.  He could have said going to museums or something for the languages, or maybe “studying ancient ruins” for the proto stuff (which was a stretch, but a daddy could totally fly him out to whatever part of the world had ancient languages he wanted to learn).  For the nerd category, he could have hinted at cons and costume play.  Not that Shiro had (to Keith’s knowledge) done cosplay ever in his life, but he did enjoy dressing up at Halloween.  That could work.  Sorta. 

 

Keith tapped his teeth, thinking.  He was pretty sure Shiro was interested in the vulnerability aspect of a sugar baby, so in light of that, how did that change his profile?  Not much, but he could interpret it as someone who was strong but didn’t want his partner to be intimidated by that, maybe.  That coy smile...an invitation to play.  Sure, he looked like Hercules, but he was willing to be so soft and submissive.  He’d be so good for his daddy, so obedient.  He’d be all the better as a baby because he could flip the scenario if he wanted to--he could be so rough--but no; he was daddy’s boy.  He _wanted_ to behave.

 

Keith was half-hard before he snapped back to attention.  Right.  Moving along.  Annnd the next section was punishment.  Keith’s cock twitched in his pants and he groaned.  This was not fair.  He didn’t even _want_ to punish Shiro.  The very idea was absurd!  But fuck--the thought of Shiro _submitting_ to it, letting Keith decide what his body got and when… Fuck.  Yeah.  That was very, very appealing. 

 

(His body was so strong, too.  He could take _so_ much.)

 

(Changing-subject-immediately.)

 

Not quite able to help himself, Keith looked at Shiro’s list of “acceptable punishments” and found only two listed: 1) spanking and 2) negotiable.  

 

Yup.  Shiro was a terrible baby.  A good potential lawyer, maybe, but a terrible baby.  

 

Knowing that spanking could be more than just swatting with hands, Keith tried to find other appropriate means of punishment.  Rather than Googling, he elected to sort through other baby profiles and came to the conclusion: it was very boring.  Standing in a corner?  Having favorite items denied?  Ugh.  It was a power play thing, sure, but it wasn't sexy.  That was the whole point of punishment, or so he had thought.  He tried to imagine Shiro being sent to bed without ice cream and burst out laughing.  Yeah.  That was never happening. 

 

But, there were some sexual punishments: orgasm denial, blindfolds, unable to masturbate without permission (even when daddy is not present), having to do household chores with a dildo in--oh fuck, okay, yes to that last one in particular.  Wow.  Keith still couldn’t imagine a scenario where Shiro would need punishment, but wow. 

 

( _His dissertation_ , his mind helpfully supplied, but Keith had never known Shiro to _not_ put his all into his work.  Maybe he needed punishment for not taking time to relax?  Counter-intuitive, but he could honestly see Shiro thinking that.  He was a perfectionist: doing anything “wrong”--even if it was just not taking the recommended number of breaks--was unacceptable.)

 

Well, Keith’s interest in punishment was entirely sexual.  Based on spanking and “negotiable”, he suspected Shiro might just feel the same.  

 

Nope.

 

Clearing mind.

 

Moving on.

 

Keith ended up leaving the sugar site and, now armed with a better idea of what to look for, resumed his Google searches.  His first piece of success was discovering that sugar daddies and Dom daddies were different, and given that Shiro hadn’t been too interested in money, he was probably looking for the later.  As if Keith needed to be confused about yet another aspect of this convoluted situation, thank you.

 

Keith shook his head.  Poor Shiro hadn’t even registered on the right site.  No wonder he hadn’t found what he was looking for.  That, or Keith didn’t _still_ didn’t understand what Shiro wanted, but he’d come this far--he might as well go further.  Sighing deeply, he opened up a document and began to take notes. 

 

As expected, non-sugar daddies were Doms.  They were gentle providers who gave their babies guidance and affection and were their ultimate confidantes and biggest fans.  Something in Keith’s stomach turned.  He already felt that way about Shiro.  He wanted this.  He wanted all of it.  The further he read, the more he knew it.  He wanted to be Shiro’s firmest support and to encourage him to try new things in all aspects of his life.  He wanted to shower him with praises and gifts and stand by him through everything.  And a daddy didn’t even need to be sexual!  They were an intimate provider, giving emotional and financial support, and Keith ached to be that for Shiro.  How could this even be considered a kink?  This was _him_.  The next sentence all but sealed it for him: “A Daddy does not need to be convinced they are a Daddy.  They might not have known they were one, but they will have the innate characteristics and the term will feel right.”

 

It did.  It fit him.  He’d felt on fire when Shiro called him “Daddy” not because the word was magic, but because of what it implied.  It said “I need you”.  Keith craved that with his whole being.

 

And then came the next section.

 

“The day a Daddy’s boy no longer needs him is the day the Daddy will die.  If the Daddy no longer has anything to teach, no more way to guide, no more assistance to offer--”  To Keith’s shock, a tear had splattered onto the screen, blurring out the rest of the sentence.  It was true.  Oh fuck, it was _so true_.  If there ever came a time when he had nothing left to offer Shiro, it really would be the day his heart died.  

 

He chided himself for being too dramatic even as he cried harder.  He loved Shiro.  He loved him so much and it was unfathomable that a day could come where his feelings would change.  It hurt sometimes to love him, but it worse to think that someday even his friendship might no longer be a part of Shiro’s life, and if there was nothing he left of himself that he could give, then there was nothing left of him at all.

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro checked his messages the next morning and was initially delighted to see he had several from Keith.

 

**KeithHatesLance: I figured it out.  You’re on the wrong site.**

 

He stared at the words.  Keith had been doing research again, no doubt, and that could not end well.  Cringing, he read on.

 

**KeithHatesLance: Based on what you told me, you want to be a baby, not a sugar baby.**

**But if you do want to be a sugar baby, here’s some suggestions for changing your profile.**

**document.attached**

 

Shiro put his head in his hands and groaned.  Leave it to Keith be more thorough (and correct) about this than he was.

 

**KeithHatesLance: Also, I found a really good article on daddy/baby relationships.  Is this the kind of thing you’re thinking of?**

**link.attached**

 

Jesus Christ on a cracker.  They were supposed to go shopping and then let the whole thing fade away, and here Keith was, practically doing his own dissertation on the subject.

 

**KeithHatesLance: Sorry, by the way.  I should have offered to help with research first.**

**Instead of offering a trial run, I mean.**

**I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.**

 

Oh god.  The kid was so damn pure-hearted Shiro was gonna cry.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: thx 4 teh info :)**

**ill read it l8r**

**but dont think ur getting out of shopping that easily lol!!!!!**

**XD**

 

Oof.  Hopefully that meant their date was still intact.  And now, for the question of the year: exactly how was he supposed to let this whole thing fade into nothing when Keith was so damn committed to it?!  Sure, he could say “Thanks; I’ve got it from here”, but that would be the end of their dates.  Less than 24 hours and his plan was already unraveling.  Well played, world.

 

Okay.  Planning the next step.  He was damn well keeping the shopping date, but he did need a way to back out of the overall situation, so: when and how? He honestly had been interested in trying a new kind of dating, but the more Keith earnestly tried to help him, the less he wanted to pursue the website, if only because what he ultimately wanted was to date Keith.  He couldn’t handle strategizing how to best date someone else with the very person he wanted to be with.  Since asking Keith out probably still wasn't an option at the moment, he needed to find a way to extract Keith from his love life while keeping him in the rest of his life. 

 

Yikes.  

 

He should read the articles Keith gave him, go on their date, and then say “I’ve thought about it; it’s not for me.  Are you free for a movie night next Thursday?”.  That could work.  End the baby thing, secure next the meeting, save the friendship.  Okay.  Good.  He could do this.

 

Feeling calmer now that he had a revised plan, Shiro settled in to read Keith’s recommendations and research.

 

(Oh god.  His profile. The idea of Keith critiquing his profile was embarrassing enough, but his commentary was fucking _spot on_.  Where’s a house-crushing meteor when you need one?)

 

The research was far more illuminating than Shiro expected it to be.  He, Takashi Shirogane, independent man and longtime leader and protector of others, was absolutely, without a doubt, 100%, Keith’s baby.  What’s more, he had been for _years_.  

 

Their relationship had been special from the start.  Keith had felt like family and a friend all at once.  They had fit into each other’s lives seamlessly and had understood each on a level no one else came close to.  It hadn’t been a romantic or sexual attraction--for Shiro, at least--for years, but Keith’s friendship had quickly become essential to his happiness.  No wonder he had never let his partners take care of him--Keith had been doing that since day one.  

 

Fuck.

 

But..that was okay, wasn't it?  Lots of people split parts of their life between friends and family and partners.  Hell, that was encouraged.  Your partner _shouldn’t_ be your end all.

 

( _But Keith is your end all_ , a voice told him, and nothing about that felt wrong.)

 

It had never felt like a weakness or concession to be vulnerable with Keith.  With other people, it was something he was _expected_ to offer, and he resented it.  He could do it, of course, with close friends like Matt, but he’d always been uncomfortable being that way with his lovers.  He wanted to be strong for them, to take care of them, and that inherently meant he didn’t want to show them the fragile parts of himself.  But with Keith--it was never anything but easy, and it never put a damper on his ability to teach or help him.   They were equals in a way he had felt before and, more importantly, he was finally able to fully be himself.  He could rest.  In a way he hadn’t known he needed before Keith, he could rest.

 

Shiro had no idea what to do with this revelation, and thoughts of it plagued him throughout the day.  Had Keith figured it out, too?  Hopefully not.  That wasn't something he was willing to confront just yet--not until he had some idea of if Keith still had any feelings for him.  It would be his own fault, of course, if Keith had gotten over him.  He’d very purposefully the closed door on that kind of relationship years ago, but he had never intended for it to stay shut _forever_.  

 

(Not that he had communicated any of that to Keith, damn it.  That was kind of the point.) 

 

With a deep sigh, he tried to focus on the fresh stack of essays in front of him.  He didn’t even finished one before he burst out laughing and had to text Keith.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: i need help grading**

**wut does this mean**

**"I have and presently feel impaired by my personal future decisions."**

**do i have a psychic student?????**

**pls halp :(**

 

Almost immediately, Keith texted back.

 

**KeithHatesLance: I don’t know, but it’s a hell of a Mood.**

 

Shiro laughed.  Fuck, he loved this kid so much.  Just the fact that he _had_ texted back was killing him in the best way.

 

**KeithHatesLance: Btw, do you have preferences about where we go shopping?  I have some ideas, but we can do whatever you want.**

**Shiro_the_Hero: surprise me daddy ;3**

 

(He was playing with fire with that one.)

 

**KeithHatesLance: Whatever you want, baby. ;)**

 

That was flirting, right?!  That was honest-to-god, swear-I’m-not-crazy flirting!  Shiro’s heart was pounding and he felt like a fucking teenager again.  He was so lost on this punk it wasn't even funny.  Fuck it.  He was going to enjoy his date, and he wasn't going to apologize for it.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: lookin 4ward 2 it! <3**

 

~*~*~

 

Keith’s revelation that he wanted to be Shiro’s Daddy had not exactly faded (although what difference did a label make?  His feelings for Shiro hadn’t changed) but right now he had a new crisis: dealing with Shiro’s students.  He had parked Red next to the linguistics hall on campus and had quickly attracted a small crowd of admirers.  To his amazed and embarrassed horror, one student had correctly guessed who he had come to see.

 

“Professor Shirogane was so happy in class,” a girl giggled.  “We asked why and he said he had a date today.”

 

“He also said you had a nice car,” a boy added, all but salivating as he stared at Red’s sleek, polished body.

 

Keith was blushing pretty hard at this point, and he desperately wanted to know what else Shiro had said, but he also didn’t know if he could handle it.  He briefly considered putting the roof up on Red and sitting quietly until they all went away but instead opted to divert the crowd’s attention.  He popped the hood.

 

“Did you want to see the engine?” he asked.  

 

Ten minutes later, Shiro appeared, briefcase in hand and suit jacket over his arm.  He sauntered over casually, smiling mischievously.

 

“Hi, Keith.  I think you just got more popular than I am,” he grinned.

 

“We love you, Professor Shiro!” cried half the students.

 

“Have you _seen_ this car?!” insisted a few others.

 

“Okay, show’s over,” Shiro laughed.  “Move along now; I know you’re busy.  I recall assigning some reading.”

 

The crowd broke up, but not before several jokes were made about Shiro “going for a ride”, at which he laughed good-naturedly (but nonetheless turned pink).

 

“Sorry about all that,” Shiro said as Keith opened the door for him.  

 

“You told them you had a date?” Keith asked, the corner of his mouth quirking up.  

 

“Well I do, don’t I, Daddy?” Shiro asked sweetly.  

 

Fuck.  He was so stunning.  Cheeks pink, eyes bright.  Happiness suited him--and Keith had the been the cause of it.  He felt the same rush he got after winning a big race. 

 

“Yeah,” Keith croaked.  

 

(Smooth af.)

 

He started the engine and the date began.

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro had come back to his office after his first class to discover a bouquet of tulips.  Evidently these ones had past Keith’s standards and Shiro had to admit they were stunning--a simple arrangement of dark purples and deep reds.  He had been physically incapable of stopping smiling for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon.  His students had noticed.

 

“I’ve got a date,” he said with a shy half-shrug.  

 

The announcement was met with immediate cheering and giggling from the female half of his class and demands to know more.

 

“He’s got a very nice car,” was all Shiro would offer.  It took tremendous effort not to gush and even more effort to keep the class in line after that.  He ended up letting them out five minutes early and then went back to his office to gather his things (and hopefully his wits).

 

He was Keith’s baby, or he wanted to be, and Keith was taking him shopping and then to dinner--this time with a dress code--and he was stupidly happy about it.  Since when had he cared about expensive things, or even gifts in general?  It was probably just that he missed Keith and so all the attention was especially wonderful, but damn if there wasn't something particularly appealing about Keith buying things for him.  He felt so cherished and like Keith was showing him off.  Him.  Takashi Shirogane, a lowly grad student and part-time entry level teacher, was getting shown off by a professional motorcycle racer like he was a goddamn trophy, and it was awesome. 

 

Which was weird.  

 

Shiro was nobody’s trophy husband.

 

But, he’d been at the bottom of the totem pole for so long that being lifted up was a breath of fresh air, and while he’d always intended to climb there himself, being placed so lovingly at the top was really, really amazing.  Keith saw his worth.  Keith wanted other people to see it.  Shiro was a melted puddle, and he was inspired to work all the harder in his chosen career to prove he was capable of achieving the things Keith believed. 

 

Wits and items finally gathered, he had set out to the parking lot and noticed the crowd.  He couldn’t help a swell of pride, seeing everyone gathered around Keith.  Sure, they were probably there to see Red, but _still_.  Keith deserved to have people admire him.  He was incredible.

 

(And then his students had immediately ratted him out, the little brats.  Extra homework in their future.  No, scratch that--Shiro wasn't going to grade anything extra.  ...maybe just a small pop quiz.)

 

“How was your day, Professor Shirogane?” Keith asked as he drove them from the parking lot.

 

“Adjunct professor,” Shiro corrected, “and it was fine.  Yours?”

 

“Getting better,” Keith smiled.  

 

(If Shiro hadn’t been blushing before, he sure was now.)

 

Keith had the top down on the ‘Cuda, so he took them through backstreets so that they were still able to talk, and Shiro was proud of himself for keeping the conversation almost flirtatious.  Keith seemed to be in as good a mood as he was, and Shiro was damned if he wasn't going to keep it that way, which is why when they pulled up in front of a jewelry store, he kept his mouth shut.  

 

Shiro might not be willing to wear jewelry, but he sure as hell would let Keith buy it for him.

 

~*~*~

 

Keith had done his research, and sugar daddies frequently bought their babies watches.  There were a lot of different things daddies bought, of course, but Keith zeroed in the watches immediately.  He loved the idea of Shiro having something of Keith’s that he could wear everyday if he wanted, of having something classic and masculine that would always rest against his skin.  It was stupid in a way, because really, it was just a _watch_ , but the idea of Shiro wearing his watch, even if he got another daddy, filled him with heated pride.  He didn’t give a damn about price--so long as Shiro loved it, any watch was fair game. 

 

He was excited enough about the prospect that his palms began to sweat, so he did not put his hand on Shiro’s back after opening his car door.

 

“I thought you might like a watch,” Keith said, pleased with himself for keeping his voice (mostly) neutral.

 

Shiro stopped in his tracks and then burst out laughing.

 

“What?  What’s so funny?” Keith frowned.  What had he done wrong?  Was it a stupid idea after all?  Fuck.

 

“I’m laughing at myself,” Shiro promised.  “I thought you were gonna buy me jewelry, and I didn’t know how to turn you down.”

 

“What--studs and a gold chain wouldn’t make you the envy of the Linguistics Department?” Keith grinned.

 

“Guess we’ll never know.”

 

Keith smirked and opened the door to the shop, holding it for Shiro.  The atmosphere inside was cool, classy, and overly polite.  He’d been in the previous day to make sure they had the selection he wanted, and the shopgirl recognized him instantly.

 

“Hello, Mr. Kogane,” the girl smiled.

 

“Hello, Romelle.  Do you still have the watches set aside?”

 

“Of course.  Right this way,” she gestured.  

 

Shiro turned to Keith and raised his eyebrows, mouthing “Mr. Kogane”.  Keith stuck out his tongue and mouthed back “Professor Shirogane” before following Romelle.

 

Shiro whistled low when he saw the watch selection.  “Rolex?  You really are spoiling me.”

 

“Mr. Kogane has excellent taste,” Romelle beamed.  “He set this one aside in particular.”

 

Keith held his breath as Shiro picked up the offered watch.  As he suspected, it was the perfect tone to compliment Shiro’s wrist.  It would look so natural there.

 

“This is incredible,” Shiro said in quiet awe.  He held it to his wrist and nearly fastened it before pausing and looking up at Romelle.  “Miss, how much does this watch cost?”

 

“Shiro, it’s fine--”

 

“This one,” Shiro interrupted and gestured with his head toward Keith, “won’t tell me, but I’d appreciate it if you did.”

 

The poor girl glanced between the two, conflicted, before answering with an apologetic smile.  “That one is $12,000.”

 

Shiro nodded.  “And the cheapest one from his selection?”

 

“7,000.”

 

Shiro shook his head and sighed as he set the watch back down.  “Keith, you have no idea how much I appreciate your generosity, but I’m not going to wear something worth ten times my rent on my wrist.”

 

“It’s not a big deal, Shiro.  You know I have more than enough money and nothing to spend it on,” Keith insisted, hope sinking in his chest.  He _wanted_ to buy the watch for Shiro.

 

“Well, maybe I’ll have to help you spend it on yourself,” Shiro said lightly with a teasing smile.  He glanced back at Romelle.  “I’m sorry about the commission.” 

 

Romelle earnestly protested that it was no trouble, and her eyes darted to Keith.  He knew what she was trying to ask but was uncertain if she should bring up, and he helped her out.

 

“Thank you for holding onto everything,” he said with what was hopefully a winsome smile.

 

Romelle nodded her understanding, looking relieved.  Shiro, ever observant (damn him), glanced between the two of them, eyes narrowed.

 

“What?  What else was there?”

 

“It’s okay,” Keith said, attempting to take Shiro’s arm and escort him out of the shop.  “I misjudged.  Sorry.”

 

“No, no.  I want to see it,”  Shiro said, easily slipping free and returning to Romelle’s counter.  “What did he want to get me?”

 

Romelle flashed Keith another apologetic smile and handed Shiro a small box.  He opened it wordlessly, stared in, and closed it.

 

“Don’t tell me how much this costs,” he said to Romelle, straightening his back. “I’m going to keep this.”  He turned to Keith.  “Help me put them in?”

 

~*~*~

 

The sight of a small, velvet jewelry box had nearly killed him.  Did Keith seriously not know it looked like it held a ring?!  Inside, however, had been a pair of white gold cufflinks, the studs of which were carved onyx and when he looked closely he could see they were identical lions--his favorite animal.

 

Pseudo-daddy Keith had picked the watches.  Real Keith had picked the cufflinks. 

 

Keith looked so damn delighted as he helped thread the cufflinks that it prickled guilt in Shiro’s gut.  Buying things for Shiro honestly made him happy.  Shiro wanted Keith to be happy.  He turned back to Romelle.

 

“Do you have anything significantly less Rolex-y?” he asked.  

 

He left the store with more than one bright item on his wrist and a very happy Keith on his arm.

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro was delighted that Keith had picked an Italian venue for the dinner portion of their date.  For one, he liked Italian food, but the bigger delight was making Keith groan as he made yet another language-related pun.  Italian was most the most Romantic food, Shiro reminded him--since Rome was in Italy.  Get it, Keith?  Get it??? 

 

(Keith most definitely got it.)

 

“I regret everything,” he announced, “and next time I’m buying you beginner comedy courses.”

 

Shiro just laughed.  He was stupidly happy and probably high on Keith and it would be difficult for life to get better.  He was also as giddy as a teenager over a crush, and the fantastic wine Keith had ordered wasn't helping anything.  

 

“I like this,” Shiro announced, grinning and swirling his glass.

 

“Oh yeah?  So, is it something you think you’ll keep doing…?” Keith asked.

 

Shiro blinked twice.  “Well, I’m going to finish it,” he explained with a frown.

 

“Not the wine, you drunky--the baby thing.”

 

“Oh!  Ohh.  Uh.  Maybe?  I dunno.  How many more dates can I get out of you?” Shiro asked, being very subtle.

 

Keith snorted.  “However many you want, baby, but you gotta accept the stuff I buy for you.  Those are my terms.”

 

“So mean, Daddy,” Shiro winked.  “Maybe you need to be better at buying me stuff.”

 

Keith shook his head, but he was smiling, and Shiro felt like a fucking king.  He was _so_ good at flirting.  He was handling all of this so well.  Like, so fucking well.  Did anyone give awards for turning friends into lovers?  Because he deserved one. 

 

(Or wait--wasn't he not supposed to do that?  Hadn’t there been a reason or a plan or something?  Whatever.  He was so good at improvising.)

 

“Hey!” he said, startling Keith.  “Aren’t they famous?”  He pointed to a couple in the far corner of the restaurant.

 

Keith turned and looked at the couple in question before looking back at Shiro and shaking his head.  “Not that I’m aware of.  Has anyone ever told you you’re a cheap drunk?”

 

“Yeah, lots of times,” Shiro shrugged.  “You, too.”

 

“I’m a cheap a drunk?” Keith grinned.  “Probably.”

 

“No, no.  You, too.  You’re famous, too.”  

 

“I’m really, really not.”

 

“You really, really are,” Shiro insisted.  “How come you don’t get recognized?”  He gasped.  “Are you okay?!”

 

“I’m fine, Shiro.  Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Keith asked.  He was clearly very amused, meaning he definitely didn’t understand the danger he was in.

 

“Well,” Shiro whispered, “you’re not...out.”

 

Now it was Keith’s turn to blink.  “Oh!  You mean out of the closet?  Why would that matter?”

 

Shiro leaned forward.  “Paparazzi.”

 

Keith laughed hard.  “I’m pretty sure I’ve never been followed by paparazzi.  I’m too boring.  No one cares who I date.”

 

“I care,” Shiro said emphatically.  

 

Keith’s eyes turned fond.  “Thank you, Shiro.  And anyway, I _am_ out, or whatever.  Anyone it matters to knows, at least.  I’m just not making a media statement about it.”

 

Shiro nodded, but did not follow.   _He_ wasn't sure of Keith’s sexuality, and he was pretty sure he mattered.  He knew Keith had been with men, but by his own words he had regretted it.  It was apparently the circumstances, though, not the choice of partner.  He _did_ know Keith wasn't interested in women.  If he had to bet, he’d say Keith was asexual but homoromantic, or something along those lines.  Maybe homosexual but aromantic?  _Something_ involving men.  

 

(Shiro was a man.)

 

(So he fit in there, somewhere, maybe.)

 

(And he was damn willing to accommodate Keith’s needs, whatever they might be, and he was almost certain Keith had had a crush on him when they met.  So there.)

 

“You okay?  You kinda spaced out on me,” Keith said.

 

“I want gelato,” Shiro announced.  “But not _here_ gelato.  I want Bernie’s.”

 

“Alright, baby.  I’ll get you gelato,” Keith smiled.  “Let me get the check and we’ll go.”

 

~*~*~

 

Tipsy Shiro was one of Keith’s favorite people.  He was always so happy.  Drunk Shiro was also good, but Keith felt a bit guilty because drunk Shiro got cuddly after awhile, and Keith enjoyed it more than he probably should.  Drunk Shiro also sang a lot, which was pretty adorable, and was a prominent feature of Lance’s YouTube channel. 

 

“I’m not a cheap drunk,” Shiro said, digging into his double scoop of gelato.  “That wine was expensive.”

 

They had made it to Sweet Bernie’s and Shiro, sadly, had sobered up.  Keith liked regular Shiro best, of course, but it had been a long time since he’d hung out with tipsy Shiro.  Oh well.

 

“See, it’s comments like that that make me think you’re not cut out to be a sugar baby,” Keith laughed.

 

“I’m just salvaging my honor,” Shiro grinned.  He hummed happily around a scoop of gelato.  “Thanks for agreeing to Bernie’s.  I know you’d rather take me somewhere fancy.”

 

“I want to get you _nice_ things, Shiro.  Bernie’s is nicer than fancy places,” Keith smiled.  

 

Sweet Bernie’s was a long-standing staple of the downtown area, offering handcrafted hard candies, toffees, and gelato.  It was a tradition for the gang to go there whenever they had something to celebrate.

 

“So,” Keith asked, “what are we celebrating?”

 

“The existence of good gelato.”

 

“That works.”

 

They finished their dessert in companionable silence, enjoying the warm, summer evening and each other’s presence.

 

“So,” Keith cleared his throat, “what’s the baby verdict?  Sugar, regular, or no thank you?”

 

“If you’re expecting me to grade your performance, I’m not gonna.  I grade too much as it is.”

 

“It’s summer session.  You’ve got two classes, so if you have a ton of grading, it’s your own fault for assigning it,” Keith snorted.  He couldn’t help noticing that Shiro had deflected his question.  Maybe he hadn’t decided yet.  Maybe it wasn't Keith’s business.  

 

“Touché,” Shiro said.  He cocked his head thoughtfully.  “How’d you know I only have two classes?”

 

Keith tried not to blush.  “I asked the departmental secretary for your schedule when I arranged to have the tulips delivered."

 

Shiro’s answering grin was bright and wide.  “Thanks for those.  I loved them.”

 

(Keith was now definitely blushing.)

 

“No problem.  I told you I like getting you stuff.  Y-you deserve it,” Keith mumbled. 

 

“Well, so long as I’m deserving things, can I come borrow your TV?  I just got a copy of Moon Crawlers 3, and that definitely merits better than my tiny thing.”

 

(Keith’s stupid brain pointed out that there was no way Shiro’s “thing” was tiny.)

 

“Of course.  When were you wanting to come over?”

 

“How about Thursday night?”

 

(Shiro _would_ pick the one night Keith wasn't available.)

 

“I promised I’d help Hunk and Pidge with one of their projects, and that means Lance will be there and it will go late,” Keith cringed.  He enjoyed helping them and hanging out with his friends, but he was starving for more time with Shiro--which presented a great idea.  “Since you’re free, you should come.  It pretty much always becomes a party, or at least Lance tries to make it one.”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Shiro smiled.  “I haven’t hung out with everyone in ages.”

 

Keith nearly teased Shiro for being an adult and too busy to have a life, but then he remembered Shiro had told him he didn’t get invited to things.  That was going to be a discussion for later with Lance--in addition to kicking his ass for the daddy profile.  Which reminded him--

 

“Do we need to tell them about...us?” Keith asked cautiously.  “Th-the dates, I mean.  The sugar thing.  Lance and Pidge know about it and they’ll ask.”

 

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Fuck. You’re right.  I’d say we could tell them the truth, but they will definitely tease us about kinky sex, and I know you hate talking about that.”

 

Keith really had no idea why Shiro was so adamant that Keith hated talking about sex.  Keith was awkward about pretty much everything; he just happened to be more awkward about somethings than others.  It would have been weird to correct him, though, so once again he let it slide.  It was just Shiro’s way of looking out for him, after all: he was always careful of people’s boundaries.

 

“It’s alright.  Like I said--they already know about it, kinda, so we’re gonna get teased anyway.    It’ll be fine.  I can put up with it for an evening if you can.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

~*~*~

 

When Keith dropped him off at the end of the evening, Shiro whispered “Thank you, Daddy,” and kissed him on the cheek--maybe purposely “missing” a little and catching him almost-but-not-quite on the lips.  Even in the lowlight of his doorway, Shiro was certain he spied a blushed. 

 

Fuck.  Shiro was so fucking in love and he was getting more and more confidant that Keith returned those feelings, and--fuck his original timeline--he needed to make a move.  Tiny problem, though: he had no idea when that would be okay.  Keith was really hung up on the baby thing, and so Shiro definitely needed to wait until it was obvious his interest wasn't related to that.  Keith, insanely successful though he was, still had insecurities, _especially_   when it came to friendships and romance.  Shiro didn’t want there to be any doubt in Keith’s mind that he wasn't just indulging in a kink.

 

(Not that he would mind it if they did.)

 

(But not the point.)

 

Shiro rubbed at his eyes.  It’s not like he _couldn’t_ wait.  He was almost done with his dissertation, after all, and that was as good a time as any, right?  It was part of his timeline in the first place.  Fuck.  He really couldn’t make up his mind about this.  He was a grown ass adult who was a whining, pinning idiot.  No wonder Matt had meddled. 

 

Unable to come up with a new plan, Shiro decided that, since he didn’t need to figure things out *right* now, he should just look forward to Thursday and have fun with his friends.  He couldn’t mess _that_ up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say, these boys are dumb, and it’s the best. <3 But! This story is fun because they aren’t completely dumb. Like, they have *reasons* for some of their assumptions. It’s not just “I am so unworthy; there’s no way he could ever love me; angst angst angst.” But also, this chapter is kinda Keith being like “I love him so much I will die” and Shiro being like “But does he *like* me? Oh well--more flowers!!!”
> 
>  
> 
> I did something kinda stupid in the last chapter, btw. Keith supposedly doesn’t go to the restaurant all that often but he knows a ton of the food and yet somehow doesn’t know much about the dress code? I’m going to pretend that the lunch crowd is different from the evening crowd and that his sponsors had a several people that came with him and talked a ton about the dishes they all ordered or something. I dunno. Pretend with me? ;^;
> 
>  
> 
> I did reading on this kink, btw. I had a decent idea of it from some D/s research I did before and from a few enlightening fics (lol, the truest source of all knowledge), but yeah. More reading. I found a really good article I pretty much plagiarized for this chapter. And yes--it was as dramatic as I wrote it, including the Daddy dying when his baby doesn’t need him anymore. You can read it here: http://sunnymegatron.com/7-fundamental-characteristics-of-a-daddy-dominant/
> 
>  
> 
> The student quote is real, btw, and you can read it here: http://chuma.cas.usf.edu/~pinsky/gallery_2.htm The rest are worth reading, too! Please let me know if you figure out what “reverse lesbians” means. Also, one of the students was talking about how people over 35 shouldn’t have sex. Shiro’s time runs short, as does mine. Guess I better have a lot of it now, just in case.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw the cheapest Rolex starts at $6,500. I found an article on “starter Rolex for every budget” and just about lost it. X’’’D The freaking DISCONNECT of the wealth gap, holy shit.
> 
>  
> 
> Shiro is a professor, sorta. An American would call him that for sure, because we’re casual af. So yeah. Professor Shiro for most of the students and sometimes Professor Shirogane. He gently corrects anyone who tries to call him Takashi. He wasn't raised in Japan, btw, but his grandparents were very traditional. They came to the US to raise him after his parents died when he was young.
> 
>  
> 
> I based Sweet Bernie’s off a really cute shop that was in the town I went to college. Classic candies and fancy chocolates! And they made them all in store. It was adorable. 
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure when I’m gonna fit in their backstory yet. I do want y’all to know 1) Why Keith thinks Shiro doesn’t love him 2) Why Shiro made sure Keith would be told he didn’t love him 3) Why poor Shiro is confused about Keith’s orientation 4) How Keith got into racing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh!!!! How come no one freaked about Hunk and Shay’s toddler on a tricycle?! I thought that was adorable gold. >_<
> 
>  
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE DADDY SMUT. Because Shiro has run out of self control, that’s why.
> 
>  
> 
> Last note: I saw Avengers: Endgame and the last five minutes were some of the worst storytelling I’ve ever seen. On par with S8 of Voltron. Just, took a character and completely messed up their personality, morals, and overall priorities, and went “They’re happy because we say they’re happy. They’re in character because we say they’re in character.” and it was so gross. And didn’t even make sense!!! I could rant, but let’s have me not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro takes pictures of a pigeon, various friends give good advice, and smut finally happens.

“Wow.  So you really did get a sugar daddy,” Matt said, munching thoughtfully on his sandwich.

 

Shiro rolled his eyes.  “What I got is a nice watch and some time with my friend.”

 

They were seated under a tree in one of the commons, enjoying the shade.  Matt was the head assistant at Garrison University’s robotics lab, and it was a tradition for the two of them to have lunch together on the days their schedules allowed it.

 

“What’s that?” Matt asked, perking up and cupping his ear.  “Did someone just thank me for helping them get not one but two dates with their crush?”

 

“What I heard was someone apologizing for sharing my confidential information with my gossipy friends,” Shiro said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Small truce?” Matt asked hesitantly.

 

“Small truce,” Shiro agreed, shaking Matt’s hand, “but if you share today’s updates with _anyone_ , I will tell Professor Slav exactly who hacked his email last semester.”

 

Matt gulped and nodded his understanding.  “Well, I think you’re a bit crazy with how you’re going about all of this, but I really am glad you’re doing it,” he said.  “You don’t let yourself have nice things.”

 

“All Keith wants to do is buy me nice things,” Shiro laughed, “so I guess I’ll be getting some practice in receiving them.”

 

“I don’t mean purchasable things, you dork.  I mean nice things in your life, like vacations.  Or boyfriends named Keith.”

 

Shiro snorted.  “I don’t have time for vacations, and I’m working on the Keith thing.  Sorta.”

 

“Sorta?” Matt asked, eyebrows lifted high.  “So you’re doing more than just the fake sugar dates?  Because last I heard, you had _reasons_ not to go after Keith.”

 

“The ‘reasons’ don’t apply as much anymore,” Shiro said, taking a casual interest in his bag of chips and ignoring Matt’s interested gaze, “and I’m testing the waters.”  

 

“What’s that saying? ‘Come on in; the water’s great’?”

 

“It’s not that simple.   _Keith’s_ not that simple.  I’m taking things slow.”

 

“Glaciers move faster than you, my man,” Matt said, patting Shiro on the arm.  “I don’t know how long you’re planning to ‘test’ things, but I recommend you get on with it soon.”

 

“Oh?  Why is that?” Shiro asked, somewhat alarmed.  Was there someone else pursuing Keith?  Was _Keith_ pursuing someone else?

 

“Because you’re too hard on yourself!  You always do ‘the right thing’ and your version of the right thing is so freaking rigid!  If you never let yourself bend, someday, you’re gonna break.  And I mean that about _everything_ in your life.  Work, school, romance.  All of it,” Matt said, sounding uncharacteristically serious.  “You end up hurting yourself with the stress of trying to do every single thing _exactly_ right.  I’ve seen it.”  He squeezed Shiro’s shoulder.  “The only person who needs you to be perfect is you, dude.  Everyone else just wants you to be happy.” 

 

“Thanks, man.  That means a lot,” Shiro said, something sore in his throat and moist in his eyes.  

 

“It’s the truth,” Matt grinned.  “You’re an idiot but we all love ya anyway.”  He stood up.  “I gotta head back to the lab.  Thanks for keeping me company for lunch.  And keep me updated!”

 

“Thanks, I will,” Shiro smiled.  

 

And, hopefully, he would soon have updates to share.

 

~*~*~

 

Keith chewed his lip as he reviewed the Grand Prix schedule.  He had another two weeks until his next race, and he really, really wanted to invite Shiro to come watch him.  It was in Japan, after all.  Sure, Shiro wouldn’t be able to be there for the whole time Keith was--Keith always took a few extra days to acclimate to the time zone whenever he traveled for a race--but even just having him there to watch him would be incredible, and good sugar daddies definitely took their babies on vacations.  But no--it was getting toward the end of summer session.  Even if Shiro could get away for a weekend, he’d still have to spend a lot of it grading and, after factoring in travel time, he’d only be there for a day and a half at best.  Maybe something would line up in between summer and fall sessions…?

 

He began searching based on the Garrison University schedule instead, and came to the painful conclusion that there would be nothing for at least five months.  So much for that idea. 

 

Damn.  Shiro hadn’t seen him race in person since the start of his career.  That sucked. 

 

His phone buzzed with an incoming message, interrupting his thoughts and easing him into a smile.  Shiro.  They’d be texting each other daily, like they used to.  It was honestly the best thing that had come out of their arrangement so far--being involved in the small things in each other’s lives.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: image.attached**

**teh fattest pigeon ive ever seen**

**he is so cute!!! <3**

 

Keith snickered.  It was indeed a very fat pigeon

 

**KeithHatesLance: Is it your fault he’s that fat?  That looks like campus.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: …...**

**teh feeding habits of Mr Feathers is confidential information**

**ohhh he doesnt like cheetos**

**hes judging me :(**

**image.attached**

**image.attached**

**image.attached**

 

The pigeon now had a Cheeto at its feet which it stared at, poked, and then abandoned.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: he stared at me before leaving**

**I WORK OUT ENOUGH 2 EAT CHEETOS MR FEATHERS**

 

**KeithHatesLance: Maybe he’s gluten-free?**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: cheetos are gluten free keith**

**they are made from corn**

**drop out**

 

**KeithHatesLance:  You told me to drop out!**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: i make mistakes**

 

**KeithHatesLance: Like trusting Mr. Feathers?**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: <3**

**u understand me**

 

God, he had missed this.  Shiro’s horrible texting, his silly photos, their friendly banter--all of it.  It used to be the background of his day.  It was hard not to just text back “I love you”.  

 

**KeithHatesLance: Thanks for the photos.  They cheered me up.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero:  :(**

**ur sad?**

 

Keith hesitated.  How honest was too honest?

 

**KeithHatesLance: Just frustrated about scheduling stuff.  I wanted to invite you to a Grand Prix but I don’t think there’s any good times for a while.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: <3 <3 <3!!!!!**

 

**I WANT U GO!!!!!!!**

**its fine if its a ways out. gives me time 2 get my passport renewed**

**r u ever doin a manx run?**

**DONT GO W/O ME**

**ill be 2 scared if im not there :(**

 

The annual race that took place on the Isle of Man was something Keith had always dreamed of attending.  It was also something he’d been too afraid to do--it was considered by many racers to be the most dangerous track in professional racing and it resulted in several deaths each year.  Keith knew Shiro’s own accident was probably heavy in his mind, and it made his heart clench.

 

**KeithHatesLance: See if your schedule is open next year.  If you can’t make it, I won’t go.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: an excuse to not teach summer classes? ur spoiling me daddy <3**

 

Keith’s cheeks heated up.  

 

**KeithHatesLance: I want to spoil you.  I thought I told you that already, baby.**

 

Shiro’s reply turned Keith’s cheeks redder.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: lookin 4ward 2 it daddy ;)**

**see u tomorrow ;)**

 

~*~*~

 

The following afternoon found Keith at Galaxy Motors, the company that employed Pidge and Hunk.  They weren’t quite ready for him to test drive for them yet, so he pulled Lance aside, intent on telling him he was an ass.

 

“So, you’re an ass,” Keith said.  

 

Lance laughed and waggled his eyebrows.  He knew Keith well enough to know he was out of the doghouse, but still due for some justified berating.  “Was spreading some sugar not actually your thing?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and prayed to all listening deities that his traitorous blush wasn't providing Lance with any ammunition.

 

“Nope,” he said,  “but, thanks for not making me a baby.”

 

“He did what now?” Pidge asked, coming up behind them.  She had a beer bottle in each hand, signaling she and Hunk had moved from work projects to personal ones.  

 

“I made him a happy man,” Lance giggled.  “He’s going to be a father.”

 

“No, no I’m really, _really_ not,” Keith said, shaking his head.  “He signed me up for a sugar daddy site, something you already knew about.”  He gave her a sharp look, which she ignored.

 

“What?  He’s lonely,” Lance cried indignantly.  “I’m _helping_.”

 

“Yeah, Keith,” Pidge grinned. “Lance was just helping.”  

 

Lance looked outright shocked to have Pidge side with him, and when he recovered he gave a victory whoop and pumped his fist.

 

“Seriously, though.  We’re both worried about you.  You guys aren’t even hanging out anymore,” she said.  She offered Keith a bottle and he took it.  Lance grabbed for the other and Pidge opened it with a smirk, clearly intending it for herself.  Lance pouted and she rolled her eyes, letting him take a sip before taking it back.

 

“Hey, you can’t put that just on me.  He’s noticed we have a lot of parties without him.  How come you don’t invite him anymore?” Keith asked.

 

“Thought you wouldn’t want him there,” Lance said, blinking.  “Aren’t you trying to get over the guy?”

 

Not for the first time, Keith cursed the day he’d confided his feelings in Lance (Pidge was a different matter).

 

“Not at the expense of him feeling left out!  It’s nice of you to look out for me, but he’s your friend, too.  There’s no need to pick sides or anything,” Keith said.

 

“Well, _someone_ needs to look out for you.  You’re fucking hopeless, man.”

 

“Language,” Pidge chided.

 

“Hey!   You cuss more than me everyday, lady,” Lance exclaimed.

 

“Gaming swearing doesn’t count,” Pidge said loftily.

 

“Does sex swearing count?”

 

“Guys, I’m right here,” Keith said helplessly.  “And for the record, you don’t get to be worried that I’m not hanging out with Shiro and at the same time not invite him to the things you invite me to.”

 

That made them both look sheepish.

 

“Point taken,” Pidge acknowledged.  “I’ll make sure Lance stays in line and invites him.”  She punched Lance in the arm affectionately and he mock scowled.

 

“Look what you made her do,” Lance said, making a show of rubbing his arm.

 

“Yeah, you lead a rough life, buddy,” Keith said.  “You guys ready for me yet?”

 

Pidge shrugged.  “Hunk probably is now.  Let’s go.”

 

~*~*~

 

“ _This_ is the special project?!” Shiro cried in delight.  “Guys, this is incredible.”

 

He had finally made it and was now staring at Pidge and Hunk’s machine, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.  Keith couldn’t blame him.  The two geniuses had built a working simulation of a hoverbike, complete with mountable prototype and virtual reality goggles, and it handled like a dream.  

 

“Bet you can’t beat my time,” Keith grinned.  

 

“I’ll take that bet,” Shiro grinned back.  “What do I get when I win?”

 

“Probably a spanking,” Lance said.  “Or is that for if you lose?”

 

Keith shot Lance a withering glance, but his friend only shrugged.

 

“He’s gonna get made fun of.  He’s a got a _daddy_ kink.  You know I gotta, man.”

 

“Go on.  Get it out of your system,” Shiro smiled.  “Nothing’s bringing me down right now.”

 

“Or--and I know it’s a wild idea, but hear me out--we could _not_ talk about our personal kinks,” Hunk suggested.

 

Shiro laughed and Lance opened his mouth to retort but was stopped short by Pidge threatening to reveal his kinks.

 

“That’s a dangerous game, Pidgeon,” Lance said, narrowing his eyes.  “A game at which two can play.” 

 

“I once had a guy talk about his ex for the entirety of our first date.  It wasn't until the end that I realized his ex was actually a sexdoll--that he still owned.  I did not call him back,” Shiro said.

 

(It was probably Shiro’s way of redirecting the conversation but Keith considered it a gamble--no one wanted Pidge and Lance trying to one up each other with weird sexual encounters, which is what this subject was likely to evolve into.)

 

“You turned down an opportunity for a guilt-free threesome is what you did,” Lance said.

 

Hunk clamped his hands over his ears.  “La-la-la not listening!!”

 

Keith couldn’t help laughing at the scene (and privately wondered why Shiro would think _he_ had a problem talking about sex when there was Hunk to compare him to).  It thrilled him to see his friends all together again, laughing and teasing each other.

 

“Hey, I tried changing the subject,” Shiro shrugged.

 

“You made the subject wrose!” Hunk protested.

 

“What about you, Keith?  What’s your wildest encounter?” Lance asked.  

 

(Betrayal.  Utter betrayal.)

 

“I used my left hand,” Keith deadpanned.

 

Even Hunk laughed at that, and thankfully the subject finally changed for the better.  

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro did not beat Keith’s score, but Keith didn’t think he minded, not with how brightly he smiled and how often he laughed.  Shiro was so beautiful when he was happy.  It hurt Keith’s heart in the best way, like it always did. 

 

Perhaps it was the beer (although he had only had one which he had slowly nursed), but Keith was feeling strangely melancholy as the evening wound down.  This was what he wanted, wasn't it?  Shiro, back in his life, laughing and happy.  He wondered, not for the first time, why love made a person so selfish.  How could he be surrounded by so much joy and still want more?

 

(And god, he wanted so much more.)

 

“You need a ride home?” Keith offered Shiro.

 

Shiro glanced at the clock.  “You’re not cleared to drive for another ten minutes.”

 

“You seriously kept track of when I finished my beer?” Keith asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  

 

Shiro shrugged.  “Everyone was drinking.  Someone’s gotta keep track.  And I’ll take you up on that ride--in ten minutes.”

 

Everyone said goodbye as they left, Pidge and Lance taking an Uber and Hunk getting picked up by Shay.  It was just the two of them now, and Keith let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

 

“That didn’t go as bad as it could have,” Shiro noted.  “They really only teased me.”

 

Keith wasn't sure what to say, so he shrugged.  They sat together quietly, the silence not awkward.  It had always been like that with them.  It was part of the reason Keith felt so at ease with Shiro: he never felt pressured to talk for the sake of talking.

 

“It was really nice hanging out with everyone,” Shiro said after a few minutes.  “I’ve missed this.”

 

“Don’t worry.  I made sure Lance knew to include you from now on,” Keith said with a frown.  

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it.  He knows I’m too busy most of the time.”  He chuckled and then shrugged.  “Still would be nice to get invited, even if I gotta turn it down, though.”  

 

Keith hummed and nodded.  He knew that feeling. 

 

“You wore your gloves,” Shiro noted.  

 

“How else was I going to beat you?  They’re my lucky pair,” Keith said.  The gloves in question were a fingerless, leather pair that Shiro had given him before his first race.  Keith had treasured them ever since.

 

Shiro smiled and shifted slightly and Keith followed the movement with his eyes, watching the tensing of muscles in Shiro’s legs as he settled himself more comfortably, hands resting in his lap.  It would be so, so easy to reach over and thread their fingers together.  Shiro would let him, too.  He would smile and squeeze his hand back and not make a big deal out of it, just chalking it up to Keith being Keith.  He’d probably let Keith kiss his cheek, let Keith tell him he was a good baby, holding Daddy’s hand. 

 

Keith stood up and quickly walked to the other side of the room and stood in front of the window.

 

“Everything okay?” Shiro asked in concern.

 

“Thought it looked like it was raining,” Keith said.  Thank god for convenient excuses.

 

Shiro walked over.  “Huh.  Looks dry out there to me.  Are you sure everything’s okay?  You seemed tense today.”

 

God.  There Shiro went again--being too damn observant and too damn kind.  Why did he have to care this much if he didn’t love him?  Keith hadn’t learned anything from his time away, and  Shiro was too bright for Keith not blinded every time he was with him.

 

“I guess Lance got to me a little,” he said.  

 

“Do you want me to have a talk with him?” Shiro asked, because of course he would offer.

 

Keith shook his head.  “I don’t mind him teasing me so much as...I mind that he’s right.”  

 

Shiro looked concerned and puzzled.  “He’s right about your wild encounter with your left hand?”

 

Keith snorted and shook his head again.  “Nah, it was something he said earlier.”  Lance had called him fucking hopeless, and it was really, really true.  He couldn’t even accept the crumbs he got without questioning them.  He’d been spending so much time with Shiro and they’d even gone on two dates, but Keith couldn’t stop thinking that Shiro was only humoring him.  It made him desperate to have _something_ to offer Shiro, something that mattered more than a few presents that Shiro hadn’t really wanted in the first place.

 

“Is the daddy thing just about the sex?” he asked abruptly.  

 

Shiro looked shock.  “What?”

 

“Everything else is just dating someone who loves you and has money.  It’s someone who cares enough to put your needs first and help you in whatever way they can.  You can get all that from a real boyfriend, and if you want to call your partner Daddy during sex, I bet a lot of guys would love that.”

 

Shiro opened his mouth and then shut it, frowning.

 

“Sorry, you don’t have tell me anything,” Keith mumbled.  “It’s okay.”

 

“No, I want to tell you.  You’ve been helping me and haven’t made fun of me once,” Shiro said, sincere as always.  “I’m just not sure how to explain it.”

 

“But the sex _is_ a part of it, right?”

 

Shiro was quiet again for a moment.  “Yes,” he admitted.  “Yes, it is.”

 

“Then why haven’t you asked me for it?”

 

The sentence hung loud between them, and Keith found he couldn’t look at Shiro.  He snapped his gaze to the window, staring out into the night.  His hands were shaking.  He balled them at his sides and prayed Shiro hadn’t noticed.

 

“Keith…,” Shiro said, gentle and pained, “I can’t ask you for that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

(Why?  Why the hell was he still talking?)

 

“It’s too much, Keith.  I could never ask that of a friend,” Shiro said, still so gentle and kind.

 

“So it’s just that?” Keith asked, swallowing.  “Just that you can’t ask a friend for it?”

 

“Of course, Keith.”

 

(He sounded confused now, and fuck Keith knew he was about to make things worse for both of them but _he could not stop talking_.)

 

“Then why wouldn’t you let me buy you the first watch?” he said, hearing the hurt in his own voice.  “Would you have let a daddy from that site buy you one?  Because it seems like either you don’t want to be a baby, or you don’t want _me_ to be the one helping you.  I don’t get it.  I don’t get why you’d let random men do all of that and not me.  I know I’m not,” he cut himself off with a swallow and tried again.  “I know weren’t not as close as we used to be, but don’t you trust me?”  He took a deep breath and let it out, gathering himself before looking at Shiro.  “You can ask for things from me, Shiro,” he added, more softly.  “Has there ever been something we offered each other that it wasn't okay to take?”

 

Shiro’s eyes were wide, his breathing heavy.  Slowly, he knelt.  He swallowed several times before a hoarse word left his lips.

 

“Daddy,” he whispered.

 

~*~*~

 

He was offering.  Keith was _offering_ sex.  A thousand thoughts buzzed through his mind.  Did Keith even _like_ sex?  Is that why he could offer it, because it didn’t mean to Keith what it did to Shiro?  He shouldn’t accept.  He shouldn’t.  There was a right way to do things and this wasn't it.  And shut up, Matt--yes he always tried to do the right thing and maybe that meant he _did_ get overwhelmed sometimes but this was _Keith_ and he _had_ to do the right thing when it came to Keith, and maybe he was bending and maybe he was breaking, but either way he was kneeling before he meant to.

 

He stared up at Keith.  Keith stared silently back, waiting.  Shiro swallowed hard.  It did nothing to help the sharp pain in his throat that constricted his voice into a whisper.  

 

“Daddy,” he whimpered hoarsely.  

 

He was a desperate, quivering pile at Keith’s feet.  He couldn’t imagine he made an attractive image--but Keith’s eyes were dark, his lids heavy.

 

“Tell me what you want, baby.  Let me give it to you,” Keith said, his voice husky.  “Whatever it is.  Wanna give it to you.”

 

Holy shit.  

 

Keeping eye contact, Shiro placed a questioning hand on Keith's thigh, moving it higher and pausing.  Keith didn't react, but his pupils were swallowing his irises.  Slowly, Shiro moved to cup his hand over his cock and waited.  He could feel Keith grow harder.  Shiro was shaking.  He could still back out.  They hadn't crossed any lines yet.  They were still--

 

Keith smiled.  His hand went to Shiro's hair, petting it affectionately.  "Is that what you want, baby?  Do you wanna suck on your Daddy's cock?"

 

Shiro swallowed back a whine.  He nodded.

 

"Sweet boy," Keith cooed.  "Let me help you."

 

He popped open the button of his pants with a thumb and tugged down his zipper, his other hand remaining in Shiro's hair.

 

"There you go, baby," he murmured.  "Take what you want."

 

Shiro had never seen Keith's cock up close before.  They had shared locker rooms before and gone skinning dipping, so Shiro had seen it, of course, but he had never _looked_.  Now, at last, he had permission, not only to look but to touch and taste.

 

Keith was not yet fully hard, but damned if it wasn't clear he was interested.  Shiro took him in hand and rubbed lightly, feeling the responding twitch.  Keith took in a short breath and Shiro glanced up.  It was paramount that Keith was still okay with what was happening, but he needn't have worried--Keith was biting his lip and his were eyes dark with want.  He gave a faint nod of permission.

 

With a moan, Shiro licked him, tip to root.  He buried his nose in the curls at his base and inhaled, memorizing every detail of _Keith_ that he could.

 

"You taste good, Daddy," he whispered before lapping along his length, teasing Keith's cock to hardness.

 

Keith shifted above with him a shuddering sigh.  "Good boy," he praised, "licking your Daddy's cock.  Do you like it?  Do you like knowing you got me hard?"

 

Shiro only whimpered in response, covering Keith's length in sucking kisses before pulling in just the tip of his head to his mouth and teasing the slit with his tongue.  He was rewarded with a drop of precum that he eagerly lapped away. 

 

“Look at you,” Keith murmured.  He was still petting Shiro’s hair but now his other hand cupped under Shiro’s jaw, his thumb brushing his cheek.  “You’re so beautiful on your knees.  Ah, that’s right--that’s what you wanted: to have someone tell you you’re pretty.  But you’re not just pretty, baby: you’re gorgeous.  You’re so gorgeous for me, being needy for my cock in your mouth.”

 

Holy shit.  So that’s what it was like to be on the receiving end of dirty talk.  Shiro had rarely not been the one in control during sex and he’d never been with a talkative partner--not beyond a few curses or his name.  Keith wasn't contributing anything in terms of movement to the sex but here he was, blowing Shiro’s damn mind.  He’d do anything more of Keith’s sinful praises.

 

He took in more of Keith’s cock, teasing the edge of his head with his tongue, eager to catalogue his most sensitive places.  

 

“Shit, baby, that’s so good,” Keith gasped.  “You’re making your Daddy feel so good.  You want my cum, don’t you?  Want me to make a mess in your mouth?”

 

Shiro sucked harder and put one hand on Keith’s length and the other around his balls, playing with them as he stroked.  He loved the weight of them and the sounds Keith made when he tugged. 

 

“God, that’s so good.  You’re so good to me, baby.”

 

The fingers in his hair tightened and he moaned.  He was hard to the point of pain but it was only a distant concern--all he wanted was to keep Keith’s praise in his ears.  

 

“Show me, baby,” Keith said.  His voice was breathless now.  “Show me how much you want to make your Daddy proud.  Make me feel good.  Be good for me.”

 

Shiro’s knees ached on the floor and his cock ached in his pants and his jaw ached as he swallowed Keith down, but none of it mattered--he’d never been in a better place in his life than under the hooded eyes that swam with lust and want and power above him.

 

Keith came with the sweetest, gasping sigh, flooding Shiro’s mouth.  He swallowed it all with soft, happy whimpers. 

 

“Baby,” Keith whispered reverently, hands still caressing Shiro’s face.  “Baby, you were perfect.   You’re so good to Daddy.”

 

“That’s what I want, Daddy,” Shiro said between licks and kisses to Keith’s sensitive cock.  “Just want to be good to you.”

 

“That can’t be _all_ you want,” Keith smiled, lifting Shiro’s chin and directing him to look up.  “Don’t you want me to take care of you, baby?  You were so good.  Let me care of you.”

 

Shiro’s erection was throbbing now, trapped and insistent.  Yes, he wanted his Daddy to take of him.  He whimpered and turned to kiss Keith’s palm.

 

“Yeah, Daddy.  Take care of me.”

 

~*~*~

 

Keith had been involved in precisely two blowjobs in his life (now three) and they had both been terrible.  Well, perhaps the one he’d received hadn’t been technically bad--though he hadn’t enjoyed it--but the one he’d attempted to give had been monumentally awful, ending with him on his knees for an entirely unsexy reason (vomiting in the toilet because, holy shit, no one told him cum was _that fucking salty_ ).

 

Thank god Shiro wanted a handy.  A handy Keith could--pardon the pun--handle.  That was how he ended up sitting on the couch, directing Shiro to lie across his lap.  

 

“There you go, baby,” he encouraged.  “Are you comfortable?”

 

Shiro was a line of tension, but he looked eager, not worried.  He nodded to Keith’s question and kept himself propped on his elbows, clearly wanting to watch the show.

 

(Well, fuck.  Like Keith needed another reason to be nervous.)

 

Keith carefully opened Shiro’s jeans and--holy shit his cock was nearly peeking out of them.  He was huge.

 

“Poor baby,” Keith cooed.  “You’re so big and hard.  It’s been too tight on you, hasn’t it?”

 

Shiro bit his lip hard as he nodded.

 

“Don’t worry--Daddy will take care of you,” he promised.

 

Shiro let out a sigh and his eyes fluttered--possible from Keith’s words and possibly from relief as Keith helped him shimmy his jeans down to his thighs.  

 

Keith massaged over his boxer briefs, too intimidated to start properly.  It was a good fucking thing Shiro had opted for a handy.  Holy shit.  Maybe that was why Shiro had opted for a handy--there was no way this monster was fitting in his mouth.

 

(Holy shit.)

 

“Daddy,” Shiro whined, squirming under his touch.  “Don’t tease.  Need you.”

 

(Holy shit.)

 

“I know, baby, I know,” Keith apologized.  He peeled back Shiro’s underwear and helped him pull that down, too, and god did he hope it wasn't obvious he was staring.  Was he a size queen?  He might be a size queen. 

 

Keith belated remembered he was still wearing his gloves and he started to tug them off when Shiro’s arm shot out and grabbed his wrist.

 

“Leave them on?” he asked hopefully.

 

A wave of heat washed over him.  Shiro might just have a glove kink, but no matter what, he had just asked that Keith jerk him off while wearing gloves that he had given Keith, and damn did that ever work for him.  

 

“Whatever you want, baby,” he said, a little breathless.  

 

Keith had never bothered to worry about his size, but as he wrapped his hand around Shiro’s girth, he was acutely aware that his cock was smaller than this beast.  And wow--Keith loved the heavy feel of it in his hand. 

 

(Yup.  Definitely a size queen.)

 

“You’re _gorgeous_ , baby,” he breathed.  He brushed the tips of his fingers along Shiro’s head as he slowly pumped his shaft and Shiro honest-to-god whined.

 

(Fuck.  If Keith hadn’t just come, he’d be at full mast.)

 

Shiro kept up a litany of gasps and whines as Keith worked him over, and Keith praised him in turn.  He looked so fucking good and he was so damn responsive and Keith made sure he knew it. 

 

“Perfect.  You’re so perfect for me.  This is where you belong--right in your Daddy’s lap, getting your fat cock milked,” Keith all but babbled.  God, he hoped this was working for Shiro.  At least it wasn't hampering his enjoyment, if the fingers digging into the couch cushions meant anything.  

 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Shiro gasped, arching in Keith’s touch.  “Daddy I-I _need_ it in me.”

 

HOLY.

 

SHIT.

 

Was that dirty talk or was Shiro actually asking because fuck would Keith give it to him, inexperience be damned, if that was what he needed, but they didn’t have supplies god-fucking-damn-it.  

 

“Baby,” he said, his voice shaky and betraying him.  “Baby, sweetheart, I don’t have lube here.”

 

Shiro shook his head, struggling to keep his eyes open.  “A finger--just a f-finger.  I need it.”  He opened his mouth and Keith knew an invitation when he saw one.

 

“There you go, baby.  Get me nice and wet for you,” Keith said, offering Shiro his finger.  Shiro sucked around it with a grateful moan.

 

“Please,” Shiro begged, releasing the digit.

 

It was a bit difficult to worm his hand in between Shiro’s thighs (caught as they were by his jeans), but once Keith made it to Shiro’s hole, it swallowed him with surprising ease.  

 

“Yeesss,” Shiro hissed, eyes clamped shut and head back, showing off the long expanse of his neck.  Keith pumped in and he cried out, thrusting back.  “Yes, yes, _fuck_ yes,” he chanted.  

 

Keith sped up to match Shiro’s frantic cries.  He was almost certain there weren’t any cleaning staff in yet, but holy shit they would have heard him in the basement.  Shiro was _loud_.

 

“Perfect, perfect,” Keith murmured.  “So good for me, baby.  Look at you.  Come now.  Finish for your Daddy.  Be good for me.”

 

“Daddy!” he cried as he came, stiff for a moment and then bucking desperately as he shot white over Keith’s hand.  He collapsed in a panting mess, and if both Keith’s hands hadn’t been dirty, he would have cradled Shiro's face until he calmed.

 

Shiro’s eyes blinked open slowly and he gave Keith a lopsided grin.

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” he said.

 

~*~*~

 

“So, you seemed to like that,” Keith teased.  

 

They’d relocated to the nearest bathroom to wash their hands and clean up.

 

“Pfft, you did, too,” Shiro laughed.  He nudged Keith who nudged him back and somehow the whole thing felt, well, downright normal.

 

Yeah, okay, maybe “normal” was a stretch because Shiro’s head was in the clouds and he felt giddy as fuck, but it wasn't awkward between them.  It should have been, but it wasn't.  It might still come back to bite them in the ass later, but it wasn't _awkward_.  Thank fucking god.  If Shiro had ruined everything in a horny panic, he would have become chaste hermit for the next ten years.  

 

“Does that mean it’s a ‘yes’ for you on the whole baby thing?” Keith asked.  He was fiddling with his gloves as he put them back on.  Huh.  That didn’t gesture did not bode well.  Not quite awkward, but...  Maybe he was just shy after?

 

“Well, if the sex is always that good, then definitely,” Shiro smirked.  “Before you think you’re off the hook, though, there is something expensive I want you to buy me.”

 

Keith looked up.  “Oh yeah?”

 

“Plane tickets.  I'm serious: I want to go to one of your races.”

 

Keith’s face went soft.  “Of course.  I’d love that.”

 

They smiled at each, perhaps a bit too fond for a bit too long, before Shiro pulled himself together.  “And I expect the royal treatment.  I want the largest suite with champagne and a balcony, and I want you to take me to the nicest restaurant.  If you can read the menu, it’s not nice enough.”  He paused.  “And a suit so you can take me there, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Keith agreed, eyes bright with amusement.  “Anything you want, baby.”

 

“And I still want to watch Moon Crawlers on your TV.  I’ll even let you buy the pizza.”

 

“Very generous,” Keith laughed, and there they were: back to normal.

 

Another hang out planned, a date in the future, and they were teasing each other.  All in all, a damn successful evening.

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro gave Keith a real kiss when he left--a chaste brush of lips, maybe, but it was actually on the lips so that still counted--and after closing the door, he headed straight to his bedroom, shoved down his pants, and jacked off harder and faster than he had since he was a teenager.   In the aftermath, he lay on his bed, chest panting, and wondered just how the fuck he was going to make this all work. 

 

God.  Did Keith feel about his watch the same way Shiro felt about those gloves?!  Jesus fuck.  It was sweet and adorable that Keith still had the gloves in the first place (and called them his lucky pair!) but having Keith fucking own him in something that Shiro had given him?  Fuuuuck. 

 

He managed alright immediately post-orgasm because he’d been satiated, but the ride home had been terrible.  Keith was still wearing the damn gloves when he drove Shiro home and all he could do was stare at them like a fucking moron.  Maybe it as a glove kink; maybe it was just Keith.

 

God, he wanted Keith.  He wanted to fuck him hard and he wanted to make love to him and he wanted to kiss him for hours after, just hold him and tell him that he loved him.  

 

Yup.  He was fucked.  “Bending” hadn’t help _at all_.

 

Shiro cleaned up and went for his phone.

 

 **Shiro_the_Hero:  Not sure if I bent or broke but I got laid.**  

 

The response was almost immediate.

 

**Matt_Attack: !?!?!?!?**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: BJ and handy, kinky af**

 

**Matt_Attack:  !!!!!**

**DEETS**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero:  best in years.  that’s all the deets you’re getting**

 

Shiro was grinning pretty damn hard at this point.  Matt was kind of the best.  And worst.

 

**Matt_Attack:  Are you okay?**

 

That was...unexpected.  Shiro frowned thoughtfully.  He was kind of a mess, to be honest.  He was still giddy but anxiety lurked underneath it.  He’d thrown his plans completely off track now, and he needed Keith more than ever.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero:  No idea.  Happy, terrified.  No idea what comes next except we’re watching Moon Crawlers at his place**

 

**Matt_Attack:  Oh that movie is shit but the best.  Not a mood setter though.  Good luck?**

 

Shiro snorted.  He honestly wasn't trying to get in Keith’s pants with the movie.  He really just wanted them to keep hanging out.  Keith was his best friend, and he missed being in his life.  ...he would not say no to more sex, though.  Dammit.  He had _really_ fucked up his plans.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero:  Not trying to get laid again, but not saying no.  I have no idea what I’m doing.**

 

**Matt_Attack:  Par for the course and a total life mood.  I believe in you.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: Thanks man.  Talk more later**

 

He turned off the phone.  Knowing he was far too wound up to sleep, he decided to take a shower and, soothed by the warm spray, tried to get his thoughts somewhat in order.  All he could come up with was that he loved Keith, and he was definitely going about this the wrong way.

 

Fuck.

 

~*~*~

 

Keith didn’t know if he wanted to cry with joy or frustration.  They’d kissed and gotten physical--could he say they fucked if there was no dick penetration?--and it was so much more than anything he’d ever dared to dream of, and he had absolutely no clue where they stood.  He wished he could text Shiro for advice. 

 

He probably should just ask Shiro what they were doing, but it was all so fragile.  They’d only barely started to be _friends_ again.  He wasn't willing to risk that just for his own peace of mind.  If all Shiro wanted was something casual, that was okay.  In far more ways than money, Keith didn’t care about the cost of things.  If he had something he could give Shiro, then he would, personal collateral damage be damned. 

 

He crawled into bed, turned off the lamp, and stared at the empty pillow beside him.

 

 _I’ll give you anything_ , he thought, _just stay_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Isle of Man is a small island between England/Wales and Ireland. It’s where Manx cats come from. ^_^ They are sometimes called cabbits because they are like cats and rabbits and that is too cute for words. It’s also where my dad’s family comes from! And so that’s how I knew about it before looking up motorcycle racing. Pretty much, my knowledge was: stuff from a Stucky fic and the Manx race, lmao. Oh!!! And they have crazy sheep there!!! Lots of them have four horns and some of them have six horns and it’s the most metal thing ever. I really hope to visit someday. 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, Keith being an American racer would be a pretty big deal. Sorta. What I mean is--Grand Prix winners aren’t Americans, lmao. Just like soccer (football, my bad) we don’t care about it. We do host a Grand Prix event in Texas, but it’s more of an international sport. Most of the winning bikes are from Japan (shocking, I know. It’s like Honda and Yamaha make motorcycles or something). So, Pidge and Hunk are totally trying to up America’s standing in terms of motorcycle design and especially engine design. Keith exclusively rides their bikes. He’s not the best in the world, but he always puts up good numbers. He’s more popular overseas than in the States, but he does have a following. It helps that he’s pretty. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Shiro runs Keith’s fansite and he’s the top poster. Keith has no idea. It takes everything in Shiro’s willpower not to post tons of exclusive photos, but he wants to respect Keith’s privacy and he doesn’t want people to be able to track down where he lives. He puts up some generic photos sometimes and claims to get them from him his publicist. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kolivan is Keith’s coach/manager, btw!
> 
>  
> 
> And, someday, I *really* will do their backstory. And yes--Shiro did tell Keith to drop out. XD
> 
>  
> 
> OMG motorcycle racing is crazy, btw. Look up pictures. Their knees are like three inches off the ground when they’re taking curves and they’re going like 130 mph. Intense. And totally Keith.
> 
>  
> 
> FINALLY MADE IT TO THE SMUT! I hope the Daddy/baby stuff worked for y’all. XD There’s gonna be a lot more of it from here on out. Shiro will feel better about everything than Keith because he’s more secure in himself (and knows that at the very least Keith used to like him), but don’t worry: they both like it. However, they don’t negotiate anything, so that might be a small trigger warning? Always lots of consent and enthusiasm! But these idiots are too stupid to talk things out, so it’s straight to kink and no confessions/actual human conversations about anything.
> 
>  
> 
> Will you look at that. Shiro *can* text like a normal human being.
> 
>  
> 
> Still not sure where to stick in backstory. >_< But I wiiiiilll. And I’ve got way too many smut scenes I wanna do, so I gotta figure out what to cut out, lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> I might do a short Krolia/Tex story before the next chapter, btw. In honor of mermay! Or MerMay? I dunno how people prefer to write it. It will be set in the world of my other mer fic, “If You Teach a Fish to Man”. Not 100% sure on that yet. 
> 
>  
> 
> I never know what I’m doing next. Pls halp. ;^;


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn about Keith's first time, Shiro is regretful and jealous, and the boys playful text while privately panicking. Also, Griffin is heavily featured in a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mildly dubious consent. Not with Sheith. See endnotes for more details if you're concerned.

Shiro was a 32-year-old man.  Seriously.  He was.  He had a driver’s license to prove it.  And yet, counter to all evidence, his heart was flailing around like it had just missed the last step on a set of stairs and had yet to recover its balance, all because Keith was playing with his hair.  No.  Petting.  Keith was _petting_ his hair, and Shiro was trying hard not to giggle.  

 

It probably spoke volumes about him as a person, but Keith softly running his fingers over his fringe when there was no hint of sex in either direction--as in, this was neither foreplay nor accompanying pillowtalk--was absolutely _sending_ him.  He was probably touch-starved.  

 

Either way, he had his head pillowed on Keith’s thigh as they watched Moon Crawlers on Keith’s giant TV, and he was simultaneously too wound up and too blissed out to follow the plot.

 

“You okay, baby?  You seem a little tense,” Keith murmured.

 

Fucking “baby” again.  After their last meet up, he was now thoroughly trained to that word and its possible, exciting implications.  Dear god.  _Trained_.  Pavlov’s boner.

 

“Work stuff,” Shiro said.  It was true.  Work was always stressful.

 

“How’s your dissertation coming?  Need me to spank you yet?” Keith teased.

 

(Oh god.)

 

“I’ll let you know,” Shiro promised, laughing.  

 

They resumed watching the movie (or at least Keith did and Shiro pretended to).  It wasn't exactly late when it finished, but as a 32-year-old man, Shiro would be kidding himself if he said he didn’t want to be in bed by ten.  He told Keith as much, sheepishly. 

 

“I’m 27 and the same way,” Keith said.  “Some nights, I’m in bed at 8 and wish it was earlier.”

 

“Lance would be ashamed of us.”

 

“Lance is 26, and inhuman,” Keith pointed out.  

 

“A mere child,” Shiro agreed.

 

Shiro gathered his jacket and shoes and lingered at the door, undecided if he could kiss Keith since this was a hang out and not a date and yeah Keith had said “baby” and there was a mention of spanking, he was pretty sure Keith wasn't officially his daddy, which come to think of it, he should really ask Keith that because that was different than dating, but--

 

“I’ve got a favor to ask,” Keith said, unknowingly halting the runaway train that was Shiro’s thoughts.  “Would you take me to the airport?  I thought we could drive Red there and then you could borrow her while I’m gone.  If you want,” he added, looking a little unsure, as if there was any universe where Shiro wouldn’t drive Keith to the airport when that is normal friend stuff that no shit he’d do, and of fucking course he would look after motherfucking Red.

 

“Spoiling me even while you’re gone, Daddy?” he asked, eyes sparkling.  

 

Keith smiled up at him, hopelessly fond and completely devastating.  “I want to spoil you, baby.  It makes me happy,” he said softly. 

 

This time, Shiro’s kiss was a little more than chaste when they said goodnight.

 

~*~*~

 

Keith was lost.  He spent a lot of time during his life lost in the metaphorical sense, but this time it was literal.  He’d been in Japan for all of twenty minutes before he’d run into Rizavi at the luggage terminal, and she insisted they meet up for lunch the next day.  He thought he’d gotten the address right, but this was now his third time around the block and no dice.  He chewed his lip.  He really didn’t want to approach a stranger and try his luck with their English (he knew an impressive ten words in Japanese, one of which was karate), but he also somehow hadn’t thought to get Rizavi’s number, so he couldn’t ask her for help.  Well, it was only 6 in California, and Keith just so happened to know someone who lived there who spoke Japanese.

 

**KeithHatesLance: Any chance I could FaceTime you real quick?  Need a translator**

 

Less than a minute later, he got a response.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: lol sure**

 

And dammit if his heart didn’t flutter when Shiro’s face popped up on his phone.

 

“Got yourself in trouble already?” Shiro grinned.  “You haven’t even been there a full 24 hours yet.”

 

“I work fast?” Keith shrugged, smiling.  “Anyway, I’m supposed to meet Rizavi for lunch and I’m lost.  If I get up the courage to ask a stranger for help, will you talk to them?”

 

There was pause that was long enough Keith wondered if they’d lost connection.

 

“Is Griffin going to be there?”

 

“Probably,” Keith frowned.  “Why?”

 

“No reason.  I just couldn’t remember who Rizavi was for a minute,” Shiro said.

 

Nadia Rizavi was the enthusiastic manager for James Griffin, Keith’s chief rival and sort of friend.  Griffin was also the person who had--

 

“Anyway!  Yeah, go be brave and find a stranger for me to talk to.  What’s the name of the place you’re eating at?”

 

~*~*~

 

Once he’d successfully managed to get Keith to his restaurant, Shiro quickly ended the call, claiming he had a meeting to get to.  He could hear James in the background, greeting Keith as he hung up.  Fuck. 

 

Shiro didn’t have a meeting which would ordinarily be awesome, but right now he could use the distraction.  He sighed heavily and sank into the couch, turning the TV on and not bothering to change the channel to anything in particular.  He just needed the noise. 

 

James Griffin.  Shiro had no real reason to dislike the kid.  He was a little arrogant but rightly so, considering he was a highly accomplished racer, and on the few occasions they’d met he’d been respectful and polite to Shiro.  But, Shiro was petty where Keith was concerned, and he was going to dislike James Griffin until the day he died. 

 

James Griffin was the man who’d taken Keith’s virginity.

 

 

**Eight years earlier**

Shiro was probably too old to be at this party, he reflected with a quiet laugh.  It was one of the wild bashers freshmen and sophomores went to, complete with stupid amounts of underage drinking--which was the reason he’d come, actually.  He didn’t like it, but it would be hypocritical of him to condemn it, so here he was, playing chaperone to two of his mentees: Lance and Keith.  Of the two of them, Lance needed significantly more looking after.  He was also the one having more fun.

 

“Shiii~ro,” Lance sang, “why aren’t you drinking?”

 

“Because there are idiot kids to look after,” Shiro smiled.  “Plus I’m going to drive you two home, remember?”

 

Lance snorted.  “Pfft.  You won’t be driving me anywhere if I go home with one of the ladies,” he winked.  

 

“And you won’t be leaving this house without telling me beforehand, understand?” Shiro said firmly.

 

Lance waved his hand but nodded his agreement.  “You should at least dance.  It’s fun!  I know you’re pretty much an old married man, but c’mon.  Daaaance.  Even Keith is dancing!”

 

That was bit surprising, but good for him.  Keith needed to get out of his shell.

 

“I’ll dance with you if you’re offering,” Shiro said.

 

“Oh hell yes.  Get on the floor, son.  Prepare to be dazzled!”

 

Shiro laughed as Lance dragged him into the crowd of moving bodies.  He was honestly a little flattered that Lance was setting aside his lady ambitions for a moment to hang out with him.  He was a good kid.

 

It was while they were on the dance floor that Shiro spotted Keith.  He was on the edge of the crowd in a darker corner of the room, all but grinding against James Griffin.

 

“Hey, are those two friends now?” Shiro asked Lance, jerking his head in Keith’s direction.  

 

Lance squinted at the couple and then rolled his eyes.  “About damn time.  Griffin’s been after Keith since day one.”

 

It was loud enough that Shiro almost thought he’d misheard Lance.  He raised his eyebrows.  The reason Keith had ended up as his mentee was because he’d been transferred in after punching a kid from his original group, which is to say, he’d hit Griffin.  

 

“I thought they hated each other?”

 

“Probably that too,” Lance shrugged.  “Competitive energy.  You know how it goes.”

 

Shiro made a mental note to check in with Keith later, but for now the usually brooding kid seemed happy enough, so he left him alone.  If he was branching out, so much the better.

 

~*~*~

 

Lance eventually found an enticing blonde and apologetically ditched Shiro for the more alluring dance partner.  Shiro waved him off and wished him good luck and decided to get a cup of water.  It was while in the kitchen that he spotted Keith and Griffin again--this time with tongues in mouths and hands on asses.  He shook his head.  He was pretty sure he and Adam had scandalized a few partygoers in their younger years, but he drew the line at kitchen shenanigans. 

 

He approached Keith and tapped him on the shoulder.  The couple sprang apart and stared up at him with twin expressions of embarrassment and shock.  Shiro suppressed a laugh.

 

“Good to see you two getting along,” he said.  “Might be a good idea to become better acquaintances somewhere else, though.”

 

Keith had always blushed easily, but Shiro had never seen him the shade of red he was rapidly becoming, and it was honestly a bit adorable, and he couldn’t help teasing him a little more.

 

“You guys can put on a show if you want, but if Lance gets wind of it, he’ll never let you live it down.  Might even take a few pictures and make you a scrapbook,” he said. 

 

Keith’s eyes dropped to his shoes and he mumbled something that sounded like an apology.  His blush had reached the tips of his ears now, and Shiro decided he should probably back off.

 

“Hey, no worries,” Shiro said, patting him on the shoulder.  “I’m glad you’re having fun.  Just be safe, okay?” 

 

Keith glanced at Griffin and the other boy shyly slipped his hand in Keith’s tugged lightly.  

 

“Somewhere private?” he asked.

 

Keith bit his lip and followed.  He sent Shiro a look over his shoulder as he left, a look Shiro could not read, a look that would haunt Shiro in the weeks to come.

 

~*~*~

 

“Guess who got laid!” Lance announced as he slid into Shiro’s car.  The party was mostly over and Shiro was taking his two charges home.  

 

“Congratulations, Lance,” Shiro smiled, rolling his eyes.  Vaguely, he wondered if it was okay that he let a teenager he was supervising have sex, but then he reminded himself Lance was 18 and so long as he stayed safe, the details weren’t his business.

 

“Pfft, not me, but thanks for believing in my game,” Lance laughed.  He turned around and playfully slugged Keith, who was in the backseat.  “Grumpy got his v-card punched!  I’m so proud.”

 

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith growled.  

 

Shiro looked at him in the rearview mirror and frowned.  Keith was hunched in on himself, and that worried him.  Did something happen, or was Keith just uncomfortable with being made fun of?  Ordinarily, he would assume the latter, but…

 

“What?  There’s no shame in being a virgin at 18!  Wait, are you 19 now?  Whatever.  No shame.  And don’t try to pretend nothing happened.  I _saw_ you two go into that bedroom and lemme tell ya, you guys weren’t quiet.  You fucking cockblocked me actually, as I was headed there myself, but whatever.  No hard feelings between friends, yeah?  Way to bag one,” Lance grinned. 

 

“Lance, whatever happened in that room is between Keith and Griffin,” Shiro said.  “He doesn’t have to talk about it if he doesn’t want to.”

 

He glanced in the mirror again.  Keith was looking out the window, huddled on his side, his face carefully blank.  Shit. 

 

“Hey, maybe I don’t _want_ to know the details, you ever consider that?” Lance said, resettling in his seat to face forward.  “Just proud of my boy.  Can we listen to the radio?”

 

Keith said nothing for the rest of the car ride.

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro _was_ going to leave well enough alone, really, but when Keith continued to look depressed and uncomfortable even after five days after the party, Shiro couldn’t help himself.  He pulled Keith aside and asked him if everything was okay.

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Keith asked back, immediately defensive.  

 

Inwardly, Shiro sighed.  He really liked Keith, but damn if the kid didn’t have walls a mile high.  He knew Keith trusted him a lot more than he had at the beginning of the year, and that was something.  He’d just have to keep proving himself to be worthy of his confidence.  They’d get there.

 

“You seemed down after the party, and you haven’t really gotten back to your usual self.  I just want to make sure there’s nothing upsetting you.  Other than Lance, I mean,” he added, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Keith snorted.  “Yeah, well, that was an uncomfortable conversation.”

 

Shiro nodded.  That made sense.  Lots of people were uncomfortable talking about sex, and he knew Keith had difficulty talking in general.  He couldn’t imagine how hard the poor kid had it when it came to sex--all the more reason to get this conversation over with.  

 

“If anything...happened...that you want to talk about, I’m here for you, and I promise I won’t judge.  I know you didn’t pick me as a mentor or anything, but I really do care about you and consider you my friend.  No pressure, though.  Seriously.”

 

Keith gave him a shy smile that warmed him through.  This was exactly the kind of thing he’d wanted when he’d signed up to be a mentor: helping students navigate through wherever they’d gotten lost, because college was about more than classes.

 

(And, there was something about Keith in particular that called to him.  He hoped they’d remain friends after Keith finished the mentor program.)

 

Keith chewed his lip--he did that often, Shiro noted--and gathered his thoughts.  “Nothing bad happened, but I, um, I think there’s something wrong with me,” he said slowly, “with sex.  I’m not...I’m not normal.”

 

The fact that Keith hadn’t been hurt eased a tight knot that been lurking in Shiro’s chest.  He’d assumed that Keith hadn’t been forced--only that he regretted his actions--and this at least somewhat confirmed it.  

 

“Everyone’s different with sex, Keith.  There’s common stuff most people like, sure, but that doesn’t make the uncommon stuff wrong just because it isn’t the usual.  Unless you’re into animals or kids or something--then I’d recommend a counselor.  But anything consensual between people who _can_ consent?  That’s fine.  And sex doesn’t have to be anything in particular.  What matters is that the people involved understand and want the same thing.  That’s it.”  Shiro hesitated.  He didn’t know a lot about asexuality, and probably shouldn’t be making any more assumptions, but it suddenly occurred to him that that would make sense for Keith.  He’d pinged his gaydar pretty early on, but it wasn't like Keith couldn’t be attracted to men and still not want to have sex.  “That’s true for not wanting sex at all, by the way.  Or even if you want your partner to get off but not you or the other way around.  So long as the people agree, it’s fine.  Really.  I highly doubt there’s anything wrong with you.” 

 

Keith still looked sad, but now it was mixed with relief.  “Thanks, Shiro.  It means a lot that you talked with me,” he said.  

 

“Of course, Keith.  Whenever you want to talk, I’m here for you.  And if you don’t want to talk about it again, that’s fine, too.  Sorry.  I hope I didn’t pry too much.” 

 

“It’s fine,” Keith said, rolling his eyes.  “You can’t help it.  You take care of people.  It’s what you _do_.”

 

Shiro grinned.  “Yup, that’s me.  C’mon.  Let’s see if the cafe has anything good today.  My treat.”

 

~*~*~

 

Keith was still clearly down for the next two weeks, but he was doing better overall, and several times he gave Shiro small, grateful smiles that touched his heart.  Shiro was more than a little glad that Keith was feeling better.  He really did care about him, and he was initially happy when Keith pulled himself aside for another talk, but a study of Keith’s face made him concerned--very concerned.  

 

“I, um, I need to borrow your car,” Keith said, voice fragile.  He was twisting his hands in a way that made Shiro’s stomach clench.

 

“Of course, Keith.  Whatever you need.  Would you feel better if I drove?”

 

Keith refused to meet his eyes and shook his head.  Shiro knew he should give Keith his privacy--god only knew how much it had cost him to actually ask for a favor--but his instincts told him to press further.

 

“I think maybe I should,” he said quietly.

 

After a moment, Keith nodded.  

 

“Do you want to go now?”

 

Keith nodded again.

 

“Alright.  Let me grab my stuff and then I’m ready.  Just tell me where.”

 

~*~*~

 

Keith gave him the name of a clinic halfway across town.  Shiro had a pretty good suspicion of what Keith needed.  Instinct once again told him to press the point.

 

“Is this because of the party?  Are you wanting to get tested?” he asked, trying to sound casual.  

 

“Yeah,” Keith said quietly.  “Sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry?  Testing is the responsible thing to do, even if you don’t have symptoms,” Shiro assured him.  “It’s normal, and it’s really not a big deal to drive you.”  Hell, he’d happily miss a full day of classes if it meant Keith got the tests he needed.  “Seriously.  Even when you use condoms, it’s a good idea.”

 

“I didn’t use them.”

 

Shiro tried to hide his shock.  Keith was a smart kid, and he’d told them to be safe.  Should he have outright said he’d get Keith condoms if he needed them?

 

“I’m not stupid.  I just didn’t think about how I needed them for foreplay.  So yeah.  Not so safe after all,” Keith said bitterly. “Sorry.”

 

Shiro wasn't sure what to say.  He wanted to tell Keith it was okay, but it wasn't.  Right now neither of them knew if Keith had a treatable disease.  That wasn't something good feelings would wish away. 

 

“Have you talked to Griffin?” was what he settled on asking.  That was a conversation that would need to happen. 

 

Keith slumped further in his seat.  “I guess I’ll have to, won’t I?”

 

“Yeah, but not right now.  We’ll get you through this and then figure out what’s next, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith swallowed.  “Okay.” 

 

And Shiro hoped that was good enough for now.

 

~*~*~

 

Keith cried in the waiting room.  It was just a few tears, but when Shiro offered him a hug, Keith dove into it and stayed there until the nurse called his name.  He looked a lot calmer when he came back out.

 

“She said not knowing about the foreplay stuff is pretty common,” he said when they got back to Shiro’s car.  “It’s pretty obvious to me _now_ , but at least I wasn't being stupid all by myself.  James probably didn’t know, either.”

 

“That’s true,” Shiro said thoughtfully.  “He might not have.” 

 

The subject changed after that, but it kept springing up in Shiro’s mind.  The safety was basic, but obviously Keith wasn't alone in his lack of education (Griffin didn’t strike him as being purposely irresponsible).  How many other students were ignorant?  STDs and STIs were a common problem in college, and Shiro doubted all cases came from laziness or cheating partners.  Plus, it wasn't like his own sex ed course in high school had covered _everything_.  Hell, it had only dealt with heterosexual sex.  Overachiever that he was, Shiro decided to take matters into his own hands.  Before approaching the school about getting a lecturer, however, he decided to ask Keith for his thoughts.

 

“This better not be because of me,” Keith said, suspicious and unimpressed.

 

Shiro put his hands.  “No, no, it’s not.  Okay, well, it sort of is.  It got me thinking about how my sex ed wasn't thorough and I asked around a bit and I’m not the only one.  One of my mentees had abstinence only education, and that’s just sad.”

 

Keith’s hackles lowered.  “You probably shouldn’t ask your _mentees_ sexual questions, you know,” he said, “but a seminar or something like that is a good idea.”

 

“Yeah, realized that after I asked Lance.  He told me way too much, and then Hunk nearly died when I asked him.  Matt told me Pidge campaigned for sex ed at her school, by the way.  Do you think it would be okay to ask her for her input?”

 

Keith ended up helping him with his proposal to the school board, and the seminar was a rousing success.  Shiro was proud of it and of Keith, and not just for his hard work.  When he got his results back--thankfully clean--he talked to Griffin, and as far as Shiro knew, that was the end of their relationship.   It didn’t erase whatever had made Keith so uncomfortable that night, but at least Keith was going to be safer in the future, and that was really all the more that was his business. 

 

 

**Present day ******

Shiro knew he was not being fair to Griffin.  He’d been a teenager at the time, and so far as Shiro was aware, he hadn’t done anything _wrong_ so much as hadn’t been able to read Keith well enough to know he was uncomfortable.  If anything, Shiro should have been the one to step in.  He could have called Keith back.  It would have taken 20 seconds to find out if Keith really was okay, and maybe he could have helped prevent Keith doing something he ultimately regretted.  The guilt ate him, particularly back then.  Now?  Now there was something new. 

 

Shiro didn’t just feel guilty about Keith’s first time--he was jealous as hell.

 

~*~*~

 

Seeing Griffin was awkward, but that was always the case.  It wasn't exactly that their history together bothered him, per se, but Keith couldn’t help feeling guilty about the whole thing.  He hadn’t meant to, but he’d used Griffin, and that sucked.  It didn’t seem to weigh Griffin down now, though, considering the engagement ring Rizavi was sporting, and overall the lunch was nice.  Still, he was glad when it was over and gratefully went back to his hotel room to be alone.

 

 

**Eight years earlier**

Keith had a crush on Shiro.  Whoopdee-freaking-do.  Shiro was funny and smart and ridiculously kind (and even more ridiculously hot) so yeah--everyone with eyes had a crush on him.  But, Keith had never had a crush before, and he really didn’t know what to think about it.

 

It had started innocently enough.  Shiro was nice and Keith objectively knew he was attractive, but it hadn’t _mattered_ at first.  Somewhere along the months, though, that had changed, and now Keith was painfully aware of the longing in his chest and the heat in his gut every time they were together.

 

It was gross.

 

He just wanted to be friends with the guy, but now he was all blushy-feeling around him and more awkward than he’d ever been in his life, and Shiro was just as patient and caring as usual.  If he’d noticed Keith’s crush, it certainly didn’t bother him.  Which made sense--he was in a happy relationship with a guy named Adam, so why would he care about some dweeby teenager’s feelings?--but that was beside the point.  The point was: Keith was super gone on Shiro, and it was starting to get creepy.

 

Keith had always known he wasn't normal when it came to sex and relationships.  None of it interested him the way it did other people.  He wasn't _completely_ without a sex drive--he was a teenage boy, after all--but it was never on his mind and even when he got random boners he felt no need to deal with them.  All of that changed with Shiro.  Keith jacked off the first time in his life with Shiro’s name on his lips.  He’d never been more ashamed. 

 

It had to be wrong, didn’t it?  This was psycho behavior.  He was only interested in sex if it involved a man five years older than him who was in a relationship and way out of his league to begin with it.  He had to be obsessed or a stalker or just fucked up, and he didn’t have a damn clue how to fix it.

 

And that was how he found himself dancing with James Griffin.  James was attractive, interested, and not Shiro, three major marks in his favor.  Sure, they’d gotten off to a rough start (a very rough start), but when they’d run into each other at the start of the party, they made sheepish apologies, and that was that.  Keith didn’t have the energy for grudges, and Griffin seemed nice enough.  A beer later, he found out Griffin was gay and wanted to dance with him.  One thing led to another, and Keith could feel Griffin’s hard erection pressing into his leg as they moved to the music.  Despite his lack of interest in Griffin, it gave him a thrill to know he’d had that effect on him.  When they went back to the kitchen for a second round of beers, Griffin put a possessive hand on his back that slid low, and Keith obliged him when he leaned in for a kiss.

 

It was nice.  Ish. 

 

Griffin seemed to know what he was doing, and Keith figured now was as good a time as any to learn how kissing worked, so he went along for the ride.  He must be doing some right, because Griffin was _in_ to it, and that was gratifying.  Hands were moving places and tongues were getting involved, but Keith couldn’t help but think it would all be so much better if his partner was taller, broader, and had a shock of white hair.  The thought made him hard.  Griffin noticed and ground up against him again, pulling him closer and biting his lip. 

 

And then Shiro tapped on his shoulder.

 

(Wouldn’t it be awesome if he died *right now*?  Keith would like to die *right now*.)

 

“Good to see you two getting along,” Shiro said, voice overflowing with amusement.  “Might be a good idea to become better acquaintances somewhere else, though.  You guys can put on a show if you want, but if Lance gets wind of it, he’ll never let you live it down.  Might even take a few pictures and make you a scrapbook.”

 

(Nevermind.  Keith was already dead and in hell.)  

 

Keith croaked out an apology because, holy shit, he had seriously been making out in public while thinking of someone other than the dude he was making out with, and he’d just been fucking caught by his fantasy, and this was the worst day ever.

 

“Hey, no worries,” Shiro said, patting him on the shoulder.  “I’m glad you’re having fun.  Just be safe, okay?”

 

Safe.  Dear god.  Shiro thought they were going to have sex.  Shit, _Griffin_ probably thought they were going to have sex.

 

Keith glanced at Griffin and the other boy shyly slipped his hand in Keith’s tugged lightly.  

 

“Somewhere private?” Griffin asked.

 

Yup.  Griffin thought they were going to have sex.  Keith was 100% too mortified to correct him in front of Shiro, though, so whatever.  They could keep making out in private and then maybe give each other handjobs or something.  He probably owed Griffin that much.

 

Keith followed Griffin’s lead, and without really meaning to, he sent Shiro one last look over his shoulder.  He wondered if this would be what helped him get over his crush, or if he was broken and going to be obsessed with that man forever.  

 

He was surprised that it hurt that Shiro didn’t call him back.  

 

~*~*~

 

Griffin had been absolutely fine with not going all the way.  “We can go at your pace,” he promised, which in retrospect was a red flag that Griffin thought (or perhaps just hoped) that there was more to the whole thing than a single evening.  He looked down at Keith’s bulging jeans and shyly asked if he’d “like help with that”.

 

“Oh!” Keith said, looking down at himself.  His erection hadn’t flagged, despite his utter mortification at being caught by Shiro.  “Uh, what did you want to do?”

 

Keith _had_ to think of Shiro during the blowjob, or he would have gone soft.  He knew it.  The sensations were nice, but he had no interest in the man between his knees, and looking down at him was a mistake.  He didn’t want this.  It was gross and weird and intimate when he didn’t want it to be.  But, when he closed his eyes, he could pretend it was Shiro, and Griffin’s noises clearly showed he was happy with everything, and Keith had to figure that was close enough.  

 

Griffin swallowed him down when he came, and he looked proud when he crawled up and kissed Keith’s cheek and asked him if he liked it.

 

“I came, didn’t I?” Keith said, trying to joke.  

 

Griffin looked a little hurt but still laughed.  “You’re not gonna go soft on my ego now, are you?  It’s not as easy as it looks, you know.”

 

And then Keith realized he was going to need to blow Griffin back.

 

(Shit.)

 

“I, uh, I don’t know how to do...that,” Keith admitted, “but I’ll try.”

 

Griffin’s face went relaxed again.  “You don’t need to be nervous,” he said gently. “It’s just me.”

 

(Another red flag, in retrospect.)

 

Keith knew he could say no and Griffin wouldn’t give him grief over it.  He was a pretty decent guy and he’d respect Keith’s choices.  But, Keith wasn't about to be the guy who received blowjobs but didn’t give them.  Gamely, he unzipped Griffin’s pants and got to work.

 

Once again, it wasn't bad, exactly.  If he had to pick a word, he would have called it “interesting” (although Griffin was pretty loud, which was embarrassing.  He’d rather not _everyone_ know precisely what his mouth was doing, even if it was all complimentary).  Griffin came a lot sooner than Keith expected, and thank god the bedroom had an ensuite because holy shit was cum salty, and he needed to clean out his mouth ASAP, and just kidding--apparently he needed to throw up instead.  

 

“Not your fault,” Keith gasped when Griffin came in, shocked and concerned.  “Just wasn't expecting it to be that salty.”

 

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Griffin said awkwardly.  He found a glass and filled it with water which Keith accept gratefully.  “So that really was your first time giving a bj, huh.  Don’t worry, you’re amazing even if you don’t want to swallow, and I’ll be happy to help you practice,” he said, trying to tease.

  

Shit.

 

A few things slid into place at once, such as the phrasing Griffin had used when he’d apologized (“I actually really like you”) and the way he’d looked so _happy_ when Keith had told him that he liked him, too (which he had thought meant something more along the lines of “You’re a nice enough person and I don’t hate you” then “I think you’re hot; Let’s go out”).  Whatever Keith’s expression was, it appeared to make the shoe drop for Griffin, too.

 

“Oh,” he said.  “When you said--you didn’t mean--oh.”

 

The silence that followed was the most uncomfortable of Keith’s life.

 

“I think I better go,” Keith said, rising abruptly.  

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, that’s fine,” Griffin nodded numbly.  “Thanks for the, uh, evening.”

 

“Sorry about the misunderstanding,” Keith winced, “and the blowjob.”

 

“It’s fine.  My bad, too,” Griffin said, trying and failing to sound light.  “See you around.”

 

“Yeah, see you,” Keith said, and he left.

 

~*~*~

 

Keith had assumed that that night would be the most embarrassing moment of his life.  Then Lance had sent him a picture of throat chlamydia--because Lance was always sending him pictures, and there was a 50/50 chance it would either be baby animals or something disgusting--and he realized he needed to get tested.  

 

Fuck.

 

He wasn't about to go to the student health office because for all he knew, Griffin worked there, and that was one particular hurdle he just couldn’t manage.  That meant he had to find a ride across town, and _that_ meant he had to talk to the only person he could potentially borrow a car from: Shiro.  

 

Double fuck.

 

Shiro had practically borne witness to the entire fiasco, so it really shouldn’t have been that embarrassing to borrow the car, but he’d _told Keith to be safe_ , and Keith had naturally fucked it up.  They’d just had that really good talk, too.  

 

God.  Shiro was so easy to talk to.  He’d helped Keith calm down without even knowing the real problem.  Yeah, Keith still felt guilty as hell for accidentally using Griffin and he was still confused about whatever was going on with his libido, but he knew Shiro wouldn’t judge him for it, and that meant the world.  

 

Trying to keep that in mind, Keith gathered his courage and asked for the car, and promptly had to blink back tears as the reality of the situation hit him in the gut.  He needed transportation because he’d had unprotected sex like a fucking idiot with someone he didn’t even care about, and he had to ask for help from the one person he was attracted to because he was too much of a coward to face the person he’d hurt.  

 

And, because Shiro was an angel, he made it all go away.  He took Keith to the clinic and held him in the lobby when it all became too much for him and took him out to eat afterward, like they really were friends.  And, because Shiro was an angel, Keith realized he didn’t have a crush: he was in love.

 

He was surprised when it hurt that Shiro didn’t love him back.  

 

 

**Present day**

Keith reflected that if Lance knew he was now 27 and still hadn’t fully had his “v-card punched”, his friend would probably die from the overload of ways to tease him, but whatever.  Keith had known for a long time that it would be Shiro or it would be no one, and that was that.  The situation was simple--although not easy--and he’d been at peace with it for years.  Well, more or less at peace.  He didn’t feel guilty about his desire anymore, and that was the main thing.

 

(Plus, Shiro seemed to have his own desires and was willing to play them out through Keith, which was ve---------)

 

Oh.  Fucking.  SHIT.

 

Unprotected sex.  He’d had unprotected sex with Takashi freaking Shirogane what the FUCK had he been thinking?!  He hadn’t--that’s what.  He’d been horny as hell and goddamn it was Shiro okay with that or had he just been that horny, too?  Fuck fuck fuck.

 

Fuck.

 

Okay.  Doing the right the thing and checking in because awkwardness be damned, this was fucking important.

 

**KeithHatesLance: I just realized we didn’t use a condom and I didn’t tell you I’m clean**

 

(You were there the last time I got tested, actually, but it was also the last time I needed to get tested, all of which you don’t need to know.)

 

Oh shiiiit what time was it in California?  Ass o’clock of the morning.  Goddamnitalltohell.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: I’m clean too, don’t worry**

 

Apostrophe, comma, and correct spelling?  He was taking it seriously, which was both nice and somehow more embarrassing.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: Sorry, I should have told you**

 

**Did seeing Griffin remind you?**

 

Yes, of course it did, because I’m too fucking stupid to think of this on my own, and I should have “Not mature enough for sex” tattooed on my forehead.

 

**KeithHatesLance: Yeah.  I’m an idiot.  Sorry for texting you at ass o’clock.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: wuts this about ass o’clock?  :3 dont get me interested and not follow thru daddy~**

 

Keith snort-laughed and blushed.  At least Shiro wasn't upset, if his childish texting meant anything.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: n wrap it if u tap it!!!!  i need a clean daddy so i can suck him dry~**

**baby misses daddys cock**

 

Jesus. H. Christ.  Was Shiro always this flirty this late at night?  Keith was pretty sure he would have noticed that back when they were roommates.  Was this...jealousy? 

 

**KeithHatesLance: I’d never go somewhere else when I have you, baby.  Daddy’s cock is only for you.**

 

Keith was 100% dying, but Shiro started it, right?  Right.  Fuck.  He _really_ wanted to know if this was exclusive.  It sure as hell was on his side, but they’d never talked about it.  He quickly pulled up SugarMatch to see if Shiro’s profile was still active.  It was.  Shit.  Had he just never gotten around to deactivating it, or was he still looking for a “real” match?  

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: <3**

**good**

**i dont share >(**

 

**KeithHatesLance: Neither do I.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero:  GOOD.**

 

Shit.  Keith still didn’t know if this was just flirting.  Shiro might mean he was being exclusive *until* he found a real daddy.  He chewed his lip.

 

**KeithHatesLance: You better delete your profile unless you want Daddy to punish you.**

 

Keith held his breath and watched “...” as Shiro typed.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: i guess they dont deactivate it when u accept?  how many daddies do they think i need??????**

**dont punish me unless im bad ;)**

**its gone!!**

**u better delete urs 2 or ill have to punish U lol**

 

Keith sighed in relief and deleted his profile as well.  God, he was so pathetic.  Was there anything he wouldn’t panic over?

 

(No.  No there was not.)

 

**KeithHatesLance: The only thing I’ll spank you for is if you don’t go back to sleep.  Babies need their rest.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: so do daddies when they have races 2 win!!!!!**

**make griffin eat ur dust ;)**

 

 **KeithHatesLance:  Instead of my ass?**  

 

(SWEET GOD WHERE DID THAT COME FROM.)

 

**KeithHatesLance:  Jk, I swear.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: stop making me jealous wen i miss u!!! >(**

 

**KeithHatesLance: I’m all yours, baby, I promise.  Now go to sleep.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: mkay. sweet dreams <3**

 

**KeithHatesLance: You too, sweetheart.  Goodnight.**

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro turned off his phone and buried his face in hands.  Did Keith want to kill him?  Keith was going to kill him.  Shiro had never been particularly interested in rimming before but right now he wanted to eat Keith’s ass for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.  And dear god--Keith wanted them to be exclusive, too.  Fuck.  Were they dating?  They were kind of dating.  They weren’t exactly boyfriends, but surely a baby/Daddy relationship counted for _something_ , and Keith was possessive and it was so fucking hot and if it wasn't ass o’clock in the morning (dear god--ass o’clock) he would be jacking off, and screw it.  Who cared about the time?  Shiro was hard and he had fresh material to fantasize over.

 

Cock in his hand and two fingers in his ass, Shiro cried Keith’s name when he came.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey. So. We got some backstory! Yay! I hope it didn’t bother anyone. I *tried* to write it in a way that doesn’t make Keith (or Griffin) a victim. Keith wasn't, like, upset at Griffin or wanting him to stop because he hated it. He was horrified with himself for only being able to stay hard/cum when he was thinking of Shiro. Also, Griffin picked up on Keith being a bit uncomfortable, but he thought it was because he was embarrassed they’d been told to stop making out in front of everyone, and because he knew Keith was nervous. They both ended up hurt, but it was misunderstandings not anything else. Griffin’s not meant to be a bad guy in this. >_< Neither is Keith! They were young and dumb and made mistakes and then learned from them. And were SUPER awkward around each other for a long time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Not quite sure about Shiro in the flashbacks, btw. I mean, I wouldn’t let teenagers I was supervising have sex, 18 or not. Maybe if they were in an established relationship…? Definitely not at a party, but then I wouldn’t let anyone under 21 drink lol. I’d be too scared of the legal ramifications! Takashi “I jump off of cliffs to impress teenagers” Shirogane seems like he’d be irresponsible in some ways. XD “Are you wearing helmets? It’s fine!” That kind of thing. But, he recognizes Keith is fragile in ways that other people aren’t, you know? So, even though he definitely isn’t secretly in love at this point, he does feel guilty and like maybe he should have gotten more involved. He cares about Keith, and Keith got hurt, even though it wasn't really anybody’s fault. 
> 
>  
> 
> There will be more flashbacks later! I want to show how Keith got into racing and why Shiro ended up making Keith think he wasn't interested (he wasn't dating Adam by that point, fyi). 
> 
>  
> 
> I was gonna have the boys have sex before Keith left, but then I decided I wanted to build up more tension before their first time (oooops spoiler alert: there will be Sheith sex in this fic). I hope the flirting and jacking off at the end helped some? There will be stuff next chapter~~
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote a fic for MerMay! It’s a Krolia/Papa Kogane story set in my mer AU. It’s soft and sweet and sad and you should go read it. That’s where all my time went in May. Sorry for not updating Sugar Boys sooner. >_< I wrote this entire chapter in two days, though, so I caught up quick?? Or something??
> 
>  
> 
> I can’t handle Keith with other characters as a rule. He just comes across as completely demi-sexual to me and it’s hard for me to imagine him being in a healthy relationship with anyone else when he so clearly loves Shiro. I base Keith off of my demi husband, btw. Poor hubby had several not so great sexual encounters because he was dating people and felt obligated, but it wasn't “fun”. He later told me one of the reasons he was eager to date me is that he knew we’d take the physical stuff REALLY slowly because I was hella conservative and wouldn’t be pawing around his pants. I mean. He wasn't wrong. We didn’t even kiss for seven months. 
> 
>  
> 
> (I maybe horny as hell but I’m not easy, lmao.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Oh. My. GOD. I reread this fic and I apparently could not decide if/when to capitalize baby or daddy and I hate myself a little. No consistency whatsoever. If it helps, I’ve decided that baby should never be capitalized because of the power side of the kink. Daddy should be capitalized when Shiro is talking to Keith for the same reason. I dunno. I’ll probably immediately change my mind.
> 
>  
> 
> I forgot to mention last chapter how much I hate the ending of Avengers: Endgame. They pulled a total Shiro (made a character completely OOC and awkward). Gross. Can studios just...not. No more, thanks. I’ve had enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith accidentally breaks the internet, Shiro is sorta jealous, and there is a lot of smut.

Shiro rarely got to watch Keith’s races in real time, which was disappointing but expected.  Keith’s fan forum was active, though, so he never had any problem getting caught up. Consequently, two days after the Night of Ass O’Clock, Shiro logged into the forum the minute he woke up.  And discovered the internet had exploded.

 

Apparently, Keith had won the Grand Prix (yay), had fallen off the podium (lol), had hit his hip on the way down (yikes), and then posted a picture of the resulting bruise on his Twitter (wtf).  The US media barely covered motorcycle racing as a rule, but a young American falling off the podium was funny enough to get some attention. The real story, though, was Keith’s picture.

 

It. Was. Hot.

 

Keith had taken a mirror selfie of his rapidly bruising hip, and said picture featured a tantalizing glimpse of fantastic abs and jeans that were riding very, _very_ low--low enough to feature a happy trail and a hint of dong neck.  #bruisemyhips was now trending. For his part, Keith had just captioned the picture “I’m an idiot” and then probably forgotten the whole thing.  Shiro was going to die.

 

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: DADDY I TOLD U I DONT SHARE**

 

**KeithHatesLance: ?**

**What happened?**

 

(Adorable idiot.)

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: u posted a pic that was almost DIC**

**:(**

**dic pic, keith**

**DIC**

 

There was a lengthy “...”.

**KeithHatesLance: Oh god.**

**I’m trending.**

**Please kill me.**

**Please kill me before Kolivan does.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: lol just tell him its free publicity**

 

**KeithHatesLance: Shiro, I can NOT talk to Kolivan about this.  What if he wants to go over what to say about this during interviews?  Oh fuck what if I lose sponsors? Shit I can’t believe I posted that. I didn’t notice, I swear!  Fuck. He’s going to kill me.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero:  Keith, calm down.  It’s better than half the photo shoots out there.  Remember when that one Olympian took a picture in just body paint and her skates?  You’ll be fine. If anything, you’re going to get MORE sponsors. You look amazing.**

 

**KeithHatesLance: Right.  Okay.**

**Yeah, this is probably okay, right?**

**Dammit.  I better call Kolivan.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: You’re going to be fine.**

 

**KeithHatesLance: OH FUCK**

**Please call Pidge and have her delete the internet before Lance sees!!!!!**

 

Shiro laughed hard.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: only if u give me a better pic later, daddy~ ;)**

 

Keith didn’t respond for long enough that Shiro got worried.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: 2 soon?**

 

**KeithHatesLance: I’ll take care of you, baby, I promise.**

**Just got to put out some fires first**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: take ur time**

**i like firefighters btw**

**2 soon?**

 

**KeithHatesLance: I’m honestly not sure if I’m annoyed or relieved that you’re not worried.**

**And between the two of us, you’d look better in a firefighter costume.**

 

Shiro blushed at the compliment.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: thx daddy**

**good luck!**

 

~*~*~

 

Life did not do the merciful thing and cause the ground to swallow him whole.  Thankfully, however, Kolivan took the incident in stride. He looked at the picture, grunted once, and told Keith to tell the truth if a reporter asked but otherwise not to worry.  Naturally, five minutes after he’d calmed down, Keith went to the lobby of his hotel and was instantly waylaid by a reporter who asked about the picture.

 

“How do you feel about your recent rise to fame?” they asked, microphone at the ready.

 

“Like an idiot,” Keith said sheepishly.  

 

He declined further comment.  

 

~*~*~

 

Keith ended up back in his room, bitterly regretting that he hadn’t decided to fly back immediately after his race.  At least he could still hide in his hotel room for a while.  

 

He opened his phone, saw dozens of new messages from Lance and deleted them without reading them.  He decided to update Shiro.

 

**KeithHatesLance:  Kolivan wasn't mad.  A reporter found me but I think things are okay.  I’m in my room now so I guess I’m safe for the moment.**

**From everyone but Lance.**

**I’m muting him, just a sec.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero:  im home 2. lookin 4ward 2 seeing u 2morrow**

 

Keith grinned at the phone and lay back on his bed, settling in to text for as long as Shiro was available.

 

**KeithHatesLance: Looking forward to that, too.  Was it fun having Red?**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: <3333 !!!!**

**yes!!!!!!**

 

They talked for a while, and Shiro gave him the occasional update if he found a funny comment on Twitter or Keith’s fan forum.  He was immensely grateful that he didn’t have to face everything by himself.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero:  lol actually u should check lances feed**

 

Curious, Keith went to Lance’s Twitter.  Turned out he’d gotten a piece of the fame himself, and gotten himself in some minor trouble as well.

 

**Sorry girls he’s taken <3**

_*selfie of Lance with his arm slung around Keith’s shoulder*_

 

**Lol no.  I just wanted to prove I know him.  I’m dating a super genius who works on his bike.  She’s my best best friend.**

_*image of Pidge working at a computer, flipping the camera off while not looking up*_

 

**She’s the best girlfriend in the world.  She whips my ass all the time cause I need it.**

_*selfie of Lance winking and finger gunning*_

 

**This is my other best friend, Hunk.  His daughter is the one who ran Keith over a while ago on her tricycle.  Hunk doesn’t know it but I’m totally her godfather and her favorite uncle.**

_*short video of Hunk throwing his daughter in the air and catching her*_

 

**Anyway, Keith’s taken.  I’m leaving it to him to tell you more because otherwise he’ll whip me harder than Pidge lol.**

_*image of Pidge and Hunk talking to Keith at a race track*_

 

**Oh yeah lol I didn’t say.  My gf’s name is Pidge. Look at her she’s so cute!!!! #shebruisesmyhips**

_*several images of Pidge*_

 

Keith snorted and closed out the feed.  He did want to kill Lance a little bit for telling the world he was taken, but maybe this made things easier since now fans wouldn’t ask him out.  Hopefully.  Of course, now people would be asking who he was dating….

 

**KeithReallyHatesLance: Dammit.  Do I have to come out now?**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: Oh.  Not if you don’t want to?  No matter what you tell people, they’re going to ask for more details.  If you decide you want to make a statement, talk to Kolivan first.  If you don’t want to tell people anything, don’t.**

 

Keith considered that.  He hated to tell people about his personal life, but when it came to his sexuality, it wasn't just about him.  What if it made a difference to his fans?  What if some of them were in the closet and his openness helped them?  Having his personal hero, Shiro, be unashamed had always inspired him. Shouldn’t he pay it forward?

 

**KeithReallyHatesLance:  What would you have done?**

 

Shiro had once considered a professional racing career, but it had been cut short by his accident.  It was easier to be openly gay while an academic than while an athlete, but Keith doubted Shiro would have hidden anything no matter what.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero:  If I were a racer, I’d be out.  But that’s me. You don’t have to be me, Keith.  You shouldn’t be me. You should be Keith.**

 

Keith chewed his lip.

 

**KeithReallyHatesLance:  I could make a difference.  If I’m in a position to help people, I should do that.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero:  Take some time to think, and talk to Kolivan.**

 

**KeithReallyHatesLance:  Thanks. I will.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero:  Does Lance think we’re dating?**

 

(Nope.  He just knows I’m in love with you and he’s a teasing, meddling twat.)

 

**KeithReallyReallyHatesLance:  I don’t think so. He probably thinks he’s helping because he thinks people will leave me alone if they think I’m taken.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: i can always call u daddy on tv if that helps ;)**

 

Keith snorted.  That would only lead to more questions, but it _would_ be funny to see the expressions the reporters’ faces.

 

**KeithReallyReallyHatesLance: Thanks, baby.  I’ll keep that in mind.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: does this mean ive been good?  can i get a present? :3**

 

**KeithReallyReallyHatesLance:   Of course. Anything you want.**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: i want a better pic ;3**

 

Keith wasn't sure why he was surprised.  Shiro had been hinting about that earlier, but somehow he figured Shiro wouldn’t want to see anything that hinted at a racing injury, even if it was just from tripping off a podium.  Well, what’s a little fan service between friends? He snapped an image of his hip--this time purposely pulling his shirt high and his pants low--and sent it.

 

**KeithReallyReallyHatesLance: It’s not as bad as it looks.**

**image.attached**

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: :(**

**i meant a dic pic so im not jealous**

**but dont do anything that makes u uncomfortable ><**

 

Oh.  Oh damn.  Shiro was serious about that part, too.  Maybe he really did miss his “daddy” that way.  Keith’s cock gave an interested twitch at the thought.  Considering what they’d done before--even though Shiro persistently rebuffed Keith’s repeated questions about if he’d figured out what he liked--the evidence suggested Shiro wanted to keep doing sexual things.  They hadn’t done anything last time they’d hung out, though, and Keith really didn’t want to assume Shiro wanted more, but of course he’d kissed him last time like he _meant_ it, and god dammit, was it really that big a deal to send Shiro a dick pic?  

 

**KeithReallyReallyHatesLance: image.attached**

**I miss you too, baby.**

 

~*~*~

 

This was a dangerous game they were playing, and Shiro knew it.  He was dying to ask Keith if he considered them to be in a relationship and if, should he choose to go public with his sexuality, he would name Shiro as his partner.  The mature thing to do would be to ask. The horny thing to do would be beg for a better picture, which is naturally the route Shiro took because it turned out he was a complete and utter coward where Keith was concerned.  Also, he was sure Keith would ask permission before ever announcing a relationship with him, so....so it wasn't _too_ bad of him not to ask, right?  Also, he’d been half hard since he’d seen the picture and maybe wasn't in the best frame of mind.  

 

**KeithReallyReallyHatesLance: image.attached**

**I miss you too, baby.**

 

 _God_ he wanted that dick.  Keith’s long fingers wrapped around his hard cock?  Fuck.  He’d gotten himself hard for Shiro’s benefit, too, just because Shiro asked him.  Shiro was still at home and had the time, so damn it all if he wasn't going to take advantage of this opportunity.  He quickly wormed out of his pants, got comfortable on his bed, and took a picture.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: image.attached**

**i want u daddy**

 

**KeithReallyReallyHatesLance: My poor, pretty baby.  Do you need Daddy to help you?**

 

Shiro grazed his fingers over himself, savoring the tingling pleasure.  

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: yeah daddy need u so bad**

**it hurts**

 

**KeithReallyReallyHatesLance: Call me.**

 

Oh fuck yes.  That was better than pictures (even if maybe Shiro wanted to keep the material for later wanking). 

 

“Hey, baby,” Keith said, his voice rough.  Shiro could only see his face on the call but he knew Keith was touching himself and it sent heat zinging down his spine.  

 

“Want you, Daddy,” Shiro whined.  “I’m so hard.”

 

How the fuck was it so easy to talk filth to Keith?  How the fuck did Keith talk filth _at all_ when he was so uncomfortable talking about sex in the first place?!  Was this kink good for him, too? _God_ he hoped so.

 

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry.  Wish I was there to take care of you.  Can you show me how hard you are?”

 

Shiro turned his phone so he could show Keith his cock and found himself almost unbearably turned on by the situation, because holy shit, apparently it really did it for him to be filmed.  How many undiscovered kinks did he have?  Jesus.  Maybe it was just the part about filming himself for Keith in particular--he didn’t foresee a porn career in his future.  Maybe it was just because Keith _asked_ him to.  Fuck.  Yeah, yeah okay it was that last one.  His body was on fire with the need to do _whatever_ Keith wanted.

 

“What do you want me to do, Daddy?” he asked, voice pathetically breathy.  There was no way Keith didn’t know _exactly_ what he was doing to him.

 

“Just want you to feel good, baby.  Show me what makes you feel good. I want you to show me what makes you come.”

 

“Shit.  Okay. Yeah, just a second,” Shiro said.  He rolled to his side, fished around in his nightstand, and grabbed a bottle of lube, only to realize he couldn’t hold the phone, finger himself, and stroke off at the same time.  “Uh….”

 

“Something wrong, baby?” Keith asked, heavy concern in his voice.

 

“Just realized I need three hands if I want to film this right,” Shiro admitted sheepishly.  “Let me arrange some pillows so you can see me.”

 

The mood was interrupted, but somehow Shiro liked that.  He liked that it made the whole situation feel more realistic--it wasn't just a show for either of them.  They were two humans helping each other get off, and that made it all the more intimate.  

 

Shiro angled his leg and propped the phone against his calf so that his hole and cock were fully on display.  He watched as Keith’s face turned hungry and tried not to preen too much at the attention.

 

“You look so good for me, baby.  Wish I was there to help you open.  Do you like having big cocks in you?” Keith asked.  

 

“I--,” Shiro paused.  There were about 20 different dirty options crowding in his mind, and one honest answer.  “I like clenching on something when I come.  Doesn’t need to be a cock, but,” he sighed contentedly as he slipped in a finger, “I’d love to have your cock in me.”

 

“Fuck, baby,” Keith whispered reverently.  “I’ll do that for you. Give you my cock and let you take as much as you need.”

 

Shiro groaned as he pumped himself, timing his finger with his hand and rocking back.  “What about you, Daddy? Tell me what you like. Wanna--ahh--wanna be good and give it to you.”

 

“Anything, baby.  I want anything with you.”

 

Oh god that was unfair.  Shiro wanted everything, too, and so much more than just sex.  

 

“Fuck, look at what you’re doing to me,” Keith said, moving the camera to show off his hard cock.  “You’re making me leak so much, baby. Never been this wet and it’s just my hand.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Shiro gasped.  “Daddy I want you in me so bad.  I’ll be so good and tight.  You can fuck me as much as you want.”

 

“I know, baby.  I know you’ll be so perfect for me.  You’re such a good boy,” Keith panted.  “I want--fuck--I want to fuck you so hard.  Baby your hole looks so good and I want to stretch you open on my cock and keep you there.  You’ll beg for me, won’t you, baby?  You’ll beg for more of my cock and--oh fuck--I’ll keep giving it to you.”

 

Heat was sparking in Shiro’s gut and his balls were pulled tight, ready to release.  He was dying to buck back hard on his fingers but he couldn’t without knocking over the camera, and he desperately needed to keep watching Keith’s hand flying over his cock, twisting and thumbing at his head.

 

“God yes yes I want that.  _Please_ Daddy, fuck me,” Shiro gasped.

 

Keith was cursing over the phone and Shiro ached for him to be closer, to feel Keith’s breath on his skin.

 

“You look so good,” Keith groaned, his voice strained.  “Come for me, baby.  Lemme see your hole clench on those fingers.”

 

“Fuck fuck oh _god_ yes, yeees,” Shiro hissed, eyes rolling back as he came.   

 

Shiro heard Keith cursing again and by the time he gathered himself up enough to look, he could see that Keith had angled the phone to show off the streaks of white coating his stomach.

 

“God, baby, look what you did to me.  Look at the mess Daddy made for you,” Keith said.  

 

“Wanna lick it off your stomach,” Shiro all but purred, blissed out and happy.  

 

Keith laughed.  “No you don’t, baby.  Cum is gross.”

 

“Well, you haven’t tasted mine,” Shiro countered.  

 

Keith froze, and Shiro’s stomach dropped.  He’d gone too far.  

 

“ _God_ you can’t fucking _say_ stuff like that when I’m not there,” Keith said, and he shivered.  “You gotta play fair.”

 

Shiro laughed in relief. It was just like last time--not awkward.  His jealousy and lust hadn’t ruined them. “Says the king of dirty talk.”

 

“It’s different in the moment,” Keith protested, “and you’re good at it, too.”

 

“I’m just following your lead,” Shiro smiled.  “And for the record, my cum is not gross.”  He held up a finger and licked it clean with a wink.  Keith blushed hard and turned the phone so Shiro couldn’t see his face. “Hey! No hiding,” Shiro cried.  “This is the closest I can get to cuddles right now.  Let me see you.”

 

Keith reappeared with great reluctance.  They both settled more comfortably on their beds, phones lined up on their pillows so they could pretend they were lying next to each other.  

 

“You’re not gross either, by the way,” Shiro said softly.  “If someone told you otherwise, they were wrong.”

 

Keith visibly resisted hiding again.  

 

 _God, you’re adorable and sexy and funny.  I love you so much. You make me the happiest I’ve ever been.  I’ll figure this out.  I’ll find the right way to tell you_ , Shiro thought. _You mean everything to me and I want everyone to know._

 

“I gotta go soon,” Keith said quietly, tracing shapes on the corner of his pillow.  “Fingers crossed I can avoid the press.”

 

“You’ll be fine.  It’ll suck, but you’ll be fine,” Shiro promised.  

 

Keith nodded, a little shy.  “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said.  

 

“Yeah, see you then.”

 

~*~*~

 

Keith managed to make it to and through the airport without problems.  While waiting to board the plane, he checked his social accounts and considered deleting them.  The thirst tweets in particular were...vivid.  He was grimacing his way through someone’s description of their plans to “ride him harder than he rides his bike” when it occurred to him: a lot of people found him attractive.  Not just in a generic way, either. This was some major level stuff if even half the tweets were true, and as someone who’d spent his life feeling sexual attraction for precisely one (1) person, he did not know what to do with that.  He decided to ask the one friend he knew would neither placate nor bullshit him.

 

**KeithReallyReallyHatesLance: Am I hot?**

 

**grandmaesterpidge: geez keith.  tell me how you really really feel about lance**

**also, no shit you’re hot.  if i went for that skinny emo look i’d have climbed you by now**

 

**KeithHatesLance: I thought you were moronsexual only**

 

**grandmaesterpidge: i mean, fair point, but you fit that bill too, hon.  lance might be the grand champion moron but you give him a run for his money sometimes.  that picture you posted? idiot. what did shiro say?**

 

**KeithHatesLance: That I should talk to Kolivan and that everything would be fine**

 

(And that might not be _all_ he said, but it was the important bit, right?)

 

**grandmaesterpidge: ugh.**

**boring.**

**but also fair**

**you’ll be fine, kid. enjoy being hot**

 

**KeithHatesLance: Thanks, Pidge.  Enjoy being married to a moron**

 

**grandmaesterpidge: we’re not married, but thank you i will**

 

The call for boarding sounded out and Keith chuckled as he turned off his phone.  He had great friends. He was going to be fine.

 

~*~*~

 

“I’m dead,” Keith announced.  He slumped forward into Shiro’s hug with a loud sigh.  “I hate traveling,” he mumbled.

 

Shiro’s heart melted and he rubbed Keith’s back.  “Bad flight?” he asked.

 

“ _\Two_ crying babies.  And a kid behind me who kept kicking my chair.  I asked him to stop and his mother got mad at me and told me was a ‘nervous flier’.  And then the girl next to me recognized me and asked for a selfie-- _with my hip_ .  I finally caved because I thought she’d stop talking to me.  Nope.  And then after the layover in Hawaii we had the same flight here.  _And_ she was next to me again.”  Keith peaked up from Shiro’s chest, gorgeous eyes framed by thick lashes.  “Kill me?” he asked hopefully.

 

Shiro chuckled and patted him affectionately.  “How about I take you home instead?” he offered.

 

“Kinky,” Keith mumbled, his voice muffled by Shiro’s chest as he attempted to burrow deeper into the hug.  

 

Shiro chuckled again and coaxed Keith first to baggage claim and then into Red.  Keith immediately curled up on the seat and conked out on the spot.  He woke himself up once on the ride home with a snort, glanced around in sleepy confusion, and promptly fell asleep again.  Shiro could not have been more in love.

 

Once they made it to Keith’s apartment, Shiro gently but firmly insisted that no, Keith could not sleep in the car, and he finally herded him into the elevator and up to his floor.  Once there, Keith made an impassioned if sleepy argument that he should be allowed to sleep on the couch--”It’s soooo much closer, Shiro”--and Shiro all but carried him into his bedroom before taking off his shoes for him.

 

“You.  Are.  Mean,” Keith informed him as he tried and failed to remove his jeans.  He glanced up with helpless, pleading eyes and Shiro took pity on him and helped him out of those, too (for entirely unselfish reasons, definitely).  

 

“Yes, yes.  I’m terrible.  Now go to sleep,” Shiro instructed.  

 

“Don’t drive home,” Keith said before a yawn threatened to stretch in his face in half.  “It’s ass o’clock in the morning and I’ve got, like, 20 rooms.” He burrowed under the covers and yawned again.  “Night, Shiro.”

 

Keith was painfully cute, swallowed by his nest of blankets in his giant bed, and after Shiro turned off the light, he decided to sneak back and steal a quick kiss from Keith’s forehead.  As he knelt on the bed, Keith scooted back to make room and patted the vacated spot, and Shiro really couldn’t resist so polite a request, now could he?

 

“Good night, Keith,” he whispered.  

 

Shiro fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

~*~*~

 

When Keith woke up, his bedroom was full of sunlight and his bed was full of Shiro.  He blinked awake, startled.  Had Shiro just been so tired he crawled in, or had Keith invited him?  Either way, something possessive in his chest was warmed and pleased to see him asleep under his sheets.  At the same time, a soft ache formed in his heart.  How cruel was it to have woken up next to the love of his life but not be able to kiss him good morning?  The thought of kissing caused Keith to carefully worm his way out of bed and in search of his toothbrush.  He was not about to have Shiro wake up to a faceful of morning breath.

 

Keith brushed his teeth, used the toilet, and washed his face before returning to the bedroom.  Shiro was still asleep.  Keith considered waking him but decided to just sneak back under the covers.  Shiro would have set an alarm if he needed one.  

 

Sensing movement, Shiro stirred and, finding Keith’s warm body, snuggled closer.  He slung an arm around Keith’s waist and sighed happily.  Keith stayed completely still, afraid to break the spell.  Shiro felt _so good_ curled around him, the weight of his arm protective and calming.  Barely daring to breathe, Keith eased himself minutely closer so he could hide his face in Shiro’s chest and be surrounded by him.  

 

It was incredible.

 

Keith had never felt so perfectly safe in his life.  Shiro’s skin was warm and smelled wonderful and Keith wished he could kiss every inch of it.  He closed his eyes and savored the clean scent of him, trying to push back the thought that _this_ was where he belonged, and he did not know if he would ever be there again.

 

“Morning,” Shiro murmured.

 

Keith glanced up to see Shiro smiling fondly at him.  His cheeks flushed and he hoped it hadn’t been too obvious he was purposely smelling him.

 

“Good morning,” Keith said.  “Did you sleep okay?”

 

“Your sheets are made of heaven,” Shiro replied.  His hand was rubbing lightly down Keith’s back, and he seemed perfectly content to stay where he was: half naked in Keith’s bed, body nearly pressed against him.  “How about you?  You seemed pretty out of it last night.”

 

“Yeah,” Keith said, agreeing to both statements.  It suddenly occurred to him that Shiro might well be _fully_ naked under the sheets for all he knew, and now he was significantly shorter on brain power.  The question was answered when Shiro stretched and his clothed morning wood brushed against Keith’s leg.  

 

His face probably twitched.

 

Shiro settled back down comfortably with a sigh and gave Keith a dopey grin as he squeezed his hip.  Keith winced hard.

 

“Oh god--I’m so sorry!  I forgot about your bruise!” he said, pulling back the sheets hurriedly to examine the injury.  

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, I promise,” Keith insisted.  “I got an x-ray.”  

 

Shiro nodded but still looked skeptical.  He examined the bruise with sad eyes but seemed to come to the same conclusion as Keith: it really was just a bruise and already well on its way to healing.  He leaned down and gave it the lightest kiss, his lips lingering.  Keith’s fingers wound into the sheet and he willed himself to keep his breathing steady.

 

“Keith?” Shiro asked quietly, pressing another kiss a little more inward.  

 

“Y-yeah, Shiro?” Keith said.  He was half hard and he knew Shiro could see it through his briefs.

 

“Was it all dirty talk?”

 

Keith could barely think as Shiro kissed him again, working his way lower.  

 

“Was what it what?” Keith said, no longer aware of words or their meaning.

 

Shiro paused and looked up, his pupils black and wide and his cheeks coated pink.  “Was it dirty talk or are you really willing to fuck me?”

 

Keith let out a trembling breath.  “Yeah, baby,” he said, cupping Shiro’s face in his hands.  “Yeah, I’d love to fuck you.”

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro had woken up as Keith left the bed.  He considered following him, but honestly the bed was too damn perfect to leave just yet.  He listened to Keith putter around in the bathroom and basked in the simple domesticity of it all.  It reminded him of their days as roommates and he smiled fondly.   There was a time when he thought that closeness was over and done, but now?  Now… maybe, maybe.  

 

The warmth of Keith’s body was already fading from the sheets.  Shiro hoped he’d come back to bed. Would it signify anything if he did?  He was probably being silly, assigning meaning to little gestures, but he couldn’t help thinking that if Keith comes back, if he gets in without saying anything, if he lets Shiro pull him closer…

 

And Keith did.  He slipped back in bed and accepted Shiro’s embrace and it warmed him down to his soul.  (And it was selfish, but he wanted more.  God, he wanted _so much more_ of Keith.)  Keith didn’t flinch when Shiro stretched and rubbed his erection against him--he only blushed, and there was something in the hitch of his breath that told him it was okay.  Keith was stiff, careful, but not in the way that meant he was actually uncomfortable.  Shiro had learned his tells over the years, and this wasn’t Keith when he was frightened--this was Keith when he was afraid of messing something up.  

 

(He couldn’t--there was nothing Keith could do that would mess up _any_ of this.)

 

It could be the wrong moment, the wrong way, the wrong myriad of conditions, but looking at Keith’s eyes and then feeling his heartbeat under his lips, Shiro knew that if Keith wanted this too, then that was all that mattered.

 

“Yeah, baby.  Yeah, I’d love to fuck you.”

 

Shiro groaned and turned to kiss Keith’s palm.  “Want it, Daddy. Want you to fuck me.” He glanced down at Keith’s bruised hip and smiled sheepishly.  “Fuck me with your fingers?” he suggested.

 

Keith caught his meaning and grinned ruefully.  “Yeah baby, sounds perfect.”

 

~*~*~

 

Fingering Shiro.  Fingering. _Shiro_.

 

Keith would have loved to fuck Shiro properly, of course, but after watching Shiro open himself the day before, there was something particularly appealing about following his lead.  Keith did his best not to scramble _too_ eagerly to his nightstand for lube, but he guessed by Shiro’s chuckle he hadn’t managed it.  Oh well.

 

“Get naked for me, baby,” he said without turning around.  He heard a hitch of breath followed by the rustle of sheets and clothing.  He smiled.  He had a suspicion Shiro liked to be told what to do, even for little things--maybe especially for little things.

 

Keith crawled back and nudged Shiro’s legs apart before settling between them.  “Hand me a pillow, sweet boy,” he said.  Shiro grabbed a pillow and lifted his hips when Keith tapped them, allowing Keith place it under them.  

 

“Look at you,” Keith murmured.  “So obedient for Daddy.” And yup, Shiro flushed red down to his chest.  Bingo.  He definitely liked being bossed around. “You’re such a good boy.  Daddy’s going to take care of you now, okay? Lie back and feel it for me,” he said, popping open the cap of the lube.  “I want you to feel so good.”

 

Shiro shivered and bit his lip as his eyes fluttered closed.  Jesus.  Keith had never felt so powerful. He could _command_ Shiro--Shiro, who had the body of a god and was naked and spread before him, a gift he could do with as he wished.  

 

“Gorgeous, baby.  Just gorgeous,” Keith said with real awe.  He rubbed lube between his fingers to warm it up.  “I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you.”

 

Shiro gave a high whine that was quickly bitten off.  

 

“Hasn’t anyone told you?” Keith said sympathetically.  He tamped down the desire to demand the names of Shiro’s past partners.  It was a literal crime that Shiro had never been properly praised, and there was no jury who would convict him for enacting a little justice.  He spread the lube over Shiro’s hole and was more than a little satisfied when it twitched.  

 

“They call me o-other things,” Shiro said breathily.  

 

“This is why you need your Daddy,” Keith said.  “You need him to tell you you’re pretty, tell you what a cute hole you have.”  Keith pressed meaningfully and Shiro whimpered.

 

“Please,” he whispered.

 

Keith pressed his finger inside, watching how readily Shiro’s body swallowed him.  “You look so good, taking my finger.  My pretty baby.  I want to give you everything.”

 

Shiro tried to press back but Shiro tapped his thigh.  “Shh, baby. I told you to lie back.”

 

Shiro shivered again.  “Fuck.  Okay, fuck.” He dug his fingers into Keith’s sheets.  

 

“Just tell me what you need.  I’ll give it to you,” Keith said, toying at Shiro’s rim.  God, he could even _make_ Shiro talk it out, couldn’t he?  Holy fuck.

 

“Please, Daddy, I need more.  I need more of your fingers,” he whispered.  

 

“Mm, I’m so glad,” Keith purred.  He pulled out and on a wild impulse, pressed back in with three.  Shiro bucked.

 

“Fuck!” he shouted.  “Yes, _fuck_!”

 

“Stay still, baby.  Daddy told you twice,” Keith said, a hint of displeasure in his voice.  He could hardly believe how turned on he was by the power he had over Shiro, not just that he could order him as he saw fit but that Shiro both allowed it and _wanted_ him to do it.  

 

Shiro trembled but obeyed, hands shaking as he gripped the sheets tighter.  “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll be good,” he gasped.

 

“I know you will,” Keith said, kissing at the base of his cock.  “You’re my good boy.” He was pumping his fingers now, curling them slightly as he rubbed.  It hadn’t taken him long--thank god--to find Shiro’s prostate, and he gave it only teasing attention.  

 

“Oh god oh god,” Shiro chanted.  His cock was flushed and leaking and Keith really, really wanted to suck it down, but fuck if he also wasn't nervous about it.  Last time he’d had a dick in his mouth had been a disaster. Well, Shiro wouldn’t mind it if Keith didn’t keep him in his mouth when he came.  Come to think of it, Shiro seemed to be into the light teasing going on elsewhere…

 

Keith took Shiro’s cock in a loose hold with his free hand and bent down, giving the head minute licks.  Shiro started to tremble.  Grinning, Keith continued his light attentions, grazing Shiro’s prostate on occasion while he lapped over his slit and down his head.  The only drawback here was that he couldn’t talk and lick at the same time, but Shiro didn’t seem to be suffering from it.  Well, not _that_ kind of suffering, anyway.  Keith was pretty sure he was going to end up with ripped sheets, and he had no intention of throwing them away.  Those suckers were going to be framed and mounted on his wall.

 

Shiro was gasping a litany of broken pleas, interrupted too frequently by whimpers for Keith to make out more than “Please” and “Daddy”.

 

“Tell me what you need, baby.  You’ve been so good, staying so still like Daddy asked,” Keith cooed.  Distantly, he was shocked at how calm he sounded.  He had never been more turned on in his life but somehow his voice was steady--Shiro needed his Daddy to be in control.

 

“More--fuck!--I need more!” Shiro cried.

 

“I bet you can come just like this,” Keith said thoughtfully, as if he were merely considering Shiro’s desperate begging as an interesting alternative.  He was seconds from cracking but damned if he wasn't going to give Shiro the option. “Do you want to try?”

 

“Oh god, oh _fuck_ , oh god,” Shiro sobbed.  “Daddy, Daddy I’m coming I’m coming.”

 

Keith kept teasing him through his release until Shiro weakly tried to squirm away, and then he slipped his fingers free, wiped them on the bed, and crawled up so he could kiss Shiro’s cheeks.  

 

“Such a good baby boy,” he praised softly.  “So good for your Daddy.”  He nuzzled at Shiro’s nose before pulling back.

 

Shiro blinked up at him hazily, a loopy grin on his face.  “I was good?” he asked.

 

“You were perfect,” Keith promised.  “Can’t believe how well you behaved.”  

 

Shiro smiled and stretched and looked immensely proud of himself, which was just a tiny bit endearing.  Shiro caught the look Keith was giving him and his grin turned into a smirk.

 

“So how did I taste?” he asked.  

 

Keith hadn’t actually tried Shiro’s cum, and he glanced down at the abs below him, glistening with white.  No time like the present.  He leaned down a licked a small stripe clean.  It wasn't bad.

 

“You’re not as salty as--,” Keith clipped his mouth shut.  Rule number one: don’t talk about previous partners in bed _while still actually in bed_.

 

For his part, Shiro just grinned and shrugged.  “Diet makes a difference,” he said. “Less meat, more fruit.”

 

“God I’m glad you said fruit and not protein shakes,” Keith laughed.  “Those things are disgusting.”

 

“They have their uses,” Shiro winked, flexing.

 

“Wow,” Keith said, rubbing his hand over his face.  “You’re such a dork,” he said fondly.

 

Shiro just laughed.  “Well, guess you like baby dorks, then.”  He eyed Keith’s tenting briefs. They were dark with a wet spot at the tip and Shiro’s eyes practically gleamed.  “Can I help you with that, Daddy?”

 

Keith was torn.  He _did_ want Shiro’s “help”--he very much wanted it--but the mood had already turned back to their usual joking.  It made him nervous.  Was this part of Shiro’s kink or was he just offering to be polite?  He stalled for time.  “What did you want to do, baby?”

 

“Want to eat you out,” Shiro said, starting to sit up. His eyes were growing even brighter with something mischievous.  “Want to show you how much I like what you did, Daddy.”  

 

Oh god.  Still more torn.  This was clearly not returning a favor but holy shit that was embarrassing.  Keith wasn't sure if he could handle it.  

 

“I need to shower first,” he blurted out.  Well, if the mood wasn't ruined before, it was now.  

 

Shiro just grinned wider.  

 

“Showering sounds fun.”

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro had never been giddy from sex.  Shiro didn’t know you _could_ get giddy from sex.  But, dear god in heaven, was he fucking giddy.  Keith had Dommed him like a fucking champion and he’d done so it _gently_ .  It was somehow even hotter that Keith had made him behave without ropes or restraints or fucking _anything_ .  God.  He’d never had sex like this before.  It was even just about the hella awesome orgasms, either.  He’d never _trusted_ his partners like this before, never even realized there’d been a lack of something.  This was Keith.  He could ask for literally anything from Keith without judgement or shame.  He could sink into nothingness and give away all control, all desire, all of _everything_ and it wouldn’t matter.  It was all he could do not to bounce with excitement as he followed Keith into the shower, where he promptly got distracted.

 

“Jesus fuck this shower is huge,” he said in awe.  “We could have fit our last bathroom in here.”

 

Keith snorted as he shucked off his briefs and stepped into the shower.  “We could have fit our entire apartment in here,” he said as he started fiddling with the water settings.  “How hot do you want it?”

 

“You have hot water for days, don’t you,” Shiro chuckled.

 

“Probably literally,” Keith agreed.  “I take it you want it hot, then.”

 

Shiro hummed agreement and began washing.  Keith, he noted, was being very thorough, and he would have worried he was trying to put things off had it not been for the fact that his erection had not flagged in the slightest.  He grinned to himself.  Keith was eager but too shy to begin.  He stepped behind him and kissed his shoulder.

 

“You ready for me, Daddy?” he asked, nipping at his ear.  

 

“You want to do it here, baby?” Keith asked back, his voice a little shaky.  

 

“Mmhmm,” Shiro replied, kissing down his neck.  “I like seeing you all wet.”  

 

Keith let out a small sound that might have been a whine and steadied himself against the wall on his forearms, legs spread.  

 

“I’m ready for you, baby,” he said.  

 

Shiro sank slowly to his knees, taking the time to cover Keith’s spine with kisses.  He carefully grabbed Keith’s cheeks, kneaded them gently, and pulled them apart to reveal his hole.  He heard Keith’s breath hitch.  

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Shiro said before he began to lick.  

 

Freshly cleaned, Keith’s hole tasted like skin with the barest hint of soap, and Shiro set to work eagerly.  He knew without asking that Keith had never done this before, and damn but that was doing it for him. Keith would never be able to forget the first time someone had touched him here like this, and Shiro poured every ounce of his possessive desire into licking and sucking and finally to fucking, shoving his tongue in hungrily.  Above him, Keith squirmed and whimpered.  Perfect.

 

“B-baby that’s so good,” Keith gasped.  He tilted his hips back and Shiro responded with a throaty growl.  

 

“That’s what I want, Daddy,” he said, pulling back so he could nip at Keith’s ass.  “Want to make you feel good.” He reached around with one hand for Keith’s cock.  It was silk smooth in the slick warmth of the shower.  

 

“Your cock feels so good in my hand,” he said.  “Wanna have it in me.” He ducked back in to lick furiously at Keith’s hole, coaxing as much pleasure as he could while he swirled his wrist over Keith’s cock.  

 

“Oh fuck, baby, that’s so good.  Yeah, rub Daddy’s cock like that,” Keith moaned.  “Come on, give it to Daddy.  Make him come.”  

 

Shiro sped up, eager to obey, and he tried not to be disappointed when Keith came less than a minute later.  He hadn’t had nearly enough time to explore him yet, but damned if the beautiful noises Keith made didn't make up for it.  

 

~*~*~

 

They were playing such a dangerous game.  There was only so many times they could make each other tremble apart before Keith’s adoration became too obvious to ignore, and he knew it.  But, sitting on his shower floor, sagging back into Shiro’s arms while he kissed his neck and shoulder and murmured grateful praises, Keith could only close his eyes and think a single, burning, aching truth--

 

_I’m not ready to give this up yet._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much smut. Uh. And more smut next chapter? I couldn’t decide which scenes to go with, so it’s gonna be a lot heavier on smut than plot. >_< Which I’m sure is fine with y’all, lmao, but it bothers me not to have good pacing. Oh well. I think the scenes are gonna be Hot Stuff ‘cause they’re gonna get kinkier. :3 I don’t *think* I’ve written anything this kinky that wasn't the shorts I did for Kinktober. Hmmm.
> 
> JUST KIDDING I JUST REMEMBERED THE WEREWOLF PORN OMG. Omg. How did I forget that for even a *second*?! I mean. Wow. 
> 
> (Honestly the priest kink and werewolf stuff from that totally sent me and I learned Too Much about myself. And I reeeeeally want to write a vampire AU someday. I think similar fun could be had.)
> 
> (Kink Saasan and Regular Saasan have agreed to not discuss things and that’s how they live in peace.) 
> 
> I feel bad it took me so long to get back to this fic. >_< Interrupted myself with side stuff As Usual, but I think y’all might like it (if you haven’t read it). I did a Twitter fic that ended up being 21k (dear god) and I recently posted it here. ^_^ ABO fun with omega!Shiro and alpha!Keith and it made me feel bad that I haven’t worked on Shiro the Hero in ages, lmao. But it was FUN and that’s what matters. ^_^ 
> 
> HUGE shout out to Seiteki for helping me with this chapter and for the amazing art of Keith’s selfie. XD That selfie is one of my favorite things I’ve done. Dumb boy. <3 
> 
> My hubby is demi and he does stuff like Keith--the “Am I really that hot?” thing directly after getting hit on by people, and not really understanding sexual stuff in general. I find it adorable, not gonna lie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith has a sword, Shiro messes up, and more of the past is revealed.

Shiro was an idiot: he never should have followed Keith into the shower.  What he _should_ have done was let Keith shower and come back to bed.  That would have meant a good excuse to cuddle afterwards.   Instead, once Keith was sufficiently recovered, the two of them finished their shower, toweled off, and got dressed.  

 

(Idiot.)

 

Keith, however, put on some coffee and they curled up--close, but separately--on one of his spacious couches while they drank, and that was probably the best he could expect.

 

“Can I buy you breakfast?” Keith asked.  “I’ve got time but no groceries, and I’m getting hungry.”  

 

“Sounds good,” Shiro smiled--though he would have preferred to stay in Keith’s quiet apartment with just the two of them.

 

Keith drove them to an old fashioned diner where they helped themselves to ridiculously fluffy pancakes, and afterwards he drove Shiro back to his house.

 

“Thanks again for picking me up at the airport, and, uh, for this morning,” Keith blushed.  

 

“It was my pleasure, Daddy,” Shiro smiled.  He took a step closer and Keith looked up at him with expectant hope.  God, Shiro might not want to say goodbye, but he fucking loved how they did it.  It was the only time he felt he had permission to kiss Keith on the lips, and today he indulged himself for longer--and Keith more than simply let him.  He pressed up against him and set his hands on Shiro’s hips, keeping them together as Shiro poured out his affection. He was a little breathless when he reluctantly pulled back.

 

“Have a good day, baby,” Keith said softly against his lips.  He kissed his cheek. “Try and behave.”

 

“I will, Daddy,” Shiro winked.  “See you soon?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Keith agreed.  “I got you another present.  Can I bring it to your office tomorrow afternoon?”

 

Shiro lit up.  Seeing Keith again so soon _and_ getting a present?  Hell yes. “Looking forward to it,” he grinned.  

 

Shiro shut the door when Keith left, looked down at himself, and laughed.  He never would have thought he’d have a walk of shame with Keith, but here he was, wearing yesterday’s clothes, and he already had a promise for the next day.  Life was great.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro had had his tongue in his ass.  

 

His.  

 

Ass.  

 

That was so fucking depraved and dirty and Keith honestly couldn’t believe how much he’d gotten off on it--and then he’d had to spend the whole damn morning acting like his world hadn’t fundamentally shifted.  

 

When he was finally back in his apartment, he headed to his bed and buried his face in Shiro’s pillow.  Shiro had spent the night and they’d had morning sex and shower sex and practically made out when they said goodbye and he was going to see him again tomorrow.  

 

What the fuck.

 

(They was dating.  They _had_ to be dating.)

 

Only no, they weren’t--they were a weird hybrid of friends with benefits and some version of sugar baby/Daddy. Smashing the two things together gave him a window into what it would be like to really, honest-to-god _date_ Shiro the way he wanted, and he was dizzy with conflicted feelings.  It was heaven and hell in the same breath, and if he let himself think about it for too long, the balance inevitably tipped toward hell.    

 

Keith sighed.  His bed was a mess.  He still needed to unpack.  He probably had a hundred more messages from Lance to ignore.  

 

But, for just a few more minutes, he was going to lie where Shiro had been and pretend that it didn’t hurt a little more every time they parted. 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


“And so that’s the story behind the picture,” Shiro concluded the next day during his usual lunch with Matt.

 

“So, basically exactly what I already gleaned off the internet,” Matt said, nodding as he chewed his sandwich.  “Thrilling.  But, that doesn’t explain why you’re pretty much glowing.  You two bumped uglies, didn’t you?”

 

Shiro blushed.  “More or less,” he conceded.  

 

Matt gave him an appraising look and chewed contemplatively before swallowing.  “Ya know,” he said, “when I told you to bend, I didn’t mean you should bend over.”

 

Shiro nearly snorted his drink.  “ _Jesus_ , Matt,” he gasped.  

 

“All I’m saying is I want you to be happy, but I don’t think you’re going to get there by half-assing it.”

 

“Was that another pun?”

 

Matt just grinned and took another bite of his sandwich.

 

“Look, I know I’m not going about it the ‘right’ way, but I am trying now,” Shiro said.

 

“Trying to get in his pants?” Matt said, eyebrow raised.  “Because it doesn’t sound to me like you’re making much progress in the whole ‘I’m in love with you, let’s date’ department.”

 

Shiro cringed.  “Okay, fair, but that _is_ something I want to do right.”

 

“Newsflash, moron, but you two are already bumping uglies, so you’re a bit too late for that train.  What are you waiting for now anyway?  An invitation?  You’ve already messed up the ‘waiting until after the dissertation’ plan, so why not just go for it?”

 

“Because it’s _Keith_.  He’s, well, he’s not _fragile_ , but he’s delicate.  He’s got walls and layers, and trust me--I would _not_ be ‘bumping uglies’ with him if he hadn’t initiated.”

 

Matt sat up straight.  “He initiated it?  Seriously?”

 

“Yup.  Caught me completely off guard.  I was trying to back down from the whole sugar baby thing but he thought I was, I don’t know, rejecting his help, and he offered point blank to have kinky sex because he thought I was missing it from my life,” Shiro explained.  

 

Matt stared out at the commons, food forgotten.  “Okay,” he said at last, “I’m out of ideas.  Never thought he had it in him.  I mean, he’s been mooning over you since pretty much day one and hasn’t made a move, but suddenly there’s kinkiness involved and he hops all over you?  Wow.  He’s a mouse until he’s a tiger, I guess.”

 

Shiro blushed again.  Keith was definitely a more of a tiger than a mouse in bed.  

 

“I still don’t think you’re going to get an invitation to traditional dating,” Matt continued.  “He contacted you because of the dating site, remember?  He’s trying to fulfill _your_ needs.  None of this is about him.”

 

Shiro set his food aside, his stomach sour.  Keith was into it--he knew that much--but that didn’t mean it was what he actually _wanted_.  Wow.  Just how selfish had he been?  Of _course_ Keith would offer something like this if he thought it was what Shiro needed, regardless of anything else.

 

“Stop looking like you just kicked a puppy,” Matt said, rolling his eyes.  “This is _Keith_.  There’s probably nothing in the world he’d rather do than meet your needs.  Figure out how you want to confess, and then do it. You two can figure it from there.”

 

“You make it sound so simple,” Shiro said sheepishly.  

 

“Simple in theory,” Matt shrugged.  “You’re the one who said Keith is complex.  When are you going to see him next?”

 

“Around three.  He’s stopping by my office.”

 

“At three?  You sure about that?” Matt said, both eyebrows raised.  

 

“Yeah…?  What happens at three?”

 

“Um, the interdepartmental meeting.  The big one. The one you’re helping present at,”  Matt said, eyebrows raising higher. “How in the heck did you forget?”

 

“What?!  Dr. Richardson traded with me!  He specifically asked me to take this one because he wants to be on sabbatical next semester!”

 

“Well, I’d double check with someone, because you’re on the schedule,” Matt said.

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Shiro muttered, fumbling with his phone to check his email and yup--the last reminder sent out did, in fucking fact, have his name listed as a presenter.  “SHIT.”

 

“Anything I can do?” Matt asked sympathetically.  

 

“Be there for question and answer and act like my presentation made sense,” Shiro said, scrambling to pack up the remains of his lunch.  “I gotta go murder a professor.”

 

“Good luck!” Matt called.

 

He was going to need it.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Dr. Richards pleasantly said that he was “all but certain” he’d told Shiro he’d decided to come in during his sabbatical for the meeting because, after all, he’d have plenty of time to prepare, and it was just _one_ meeting.

 

If Shiro’d had time to spare, he would have punched the wall.

 

He took the time to text Keith and tell him he wouldn’t be out of the meeting until sometime after six, but he’d still like to see him if Keith had time.  He didn’t bother checking the response until just before the meeting, when he’d been pacing the hall, hastily reviewing his last minute notes.

 

**KeithHatesLance: That’s perfect, actually.  There was a problem so I have to go to the post office to get your present anyway.  See you after six? Good luck on your meeting. I know you’ll be great.**

 

Shiro smiled at the message, slightly calmed, and took a deep breath.  Shoulders squared, he entered the meeting and smiled as confidently as he could.  He might as well face death with a smile.  

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


It wasn't a total disaster.  It helped that the linguistics department was far down on the list of importance, being one of the smallest departments at the university.  Still, he’d been hoping to make a much, _much_ better impression for his first time presenting a departmental rundown.  He was only an adjunct professor, after all.  Matt slipped up to him at the end, gave him a friendly shoulder squeeze, and whispered the reassuring knowledge that his lack of preparedness had come off as nerves instead of outright incompetence.  

 

Wonderful.

 

He was emotionally drained and mentally exhausted as he trudged across campus.  It was after six--he knew that much--and pulled up his phone, wondering if Keith had bothered to stick around.

 

No messages.

 

Heart slumped limply in his chest, Shiro trudged across to the linguistics building.  He had papers he needed to drop off anyway, and maybe--just maybe--Keith would be there.  He wasn't that late, right?

 

He rounded the corner, and there was Keith, sagging against the side of the building, out of breath and panting and clutching a potted plant to his chest as he looked at his phone and cursed.

 

“Keith!” Shiro cried.  “God, I’m so sorry I made you wait.”

 

Keith looked up, eyes wild.  “What? No, I just got here.  My phone’s dead, sorry.  The building’s locked. This isn’t your present!” he added, thrusting the plant toward Shiro.  “I mean, it is, but it’s not the real one! That one’s in my car.  Fuck, uh, wow, out of breath.”  

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Shiro asked, taking the plant and putting his hand on Keith’s arm.  “Where you running just to get here on time?”

 

“I ran because I’m a fucking moron and forgot your present is fucking illegal and then I was already late and my phone is dead and I wanted to catch you before you left,” Keith said.  

 

“Let’s get you inside and find you some water,” Shiro said, unlocking the building and holding the door for him.

 

Once inside, Shiro showed him to the drinking fountain and then guided him to the stairs and toward his office.

 

“So you bought me something illegal?” Shiro asked, mouth quirking up.

 

“No,” Keith groaned.  “I bought you something I can’t take on campus, and I realized it when I was halfway here, so I ran back to Red to stow it, and then I realized I was fucking running on campus with a suspicious package and kinda freaked out at myself.”  

 

“So what did you get me?” Shiro prompted.  

 

Keith cringed.  “Um, it’s kinda lame, but I bought you a sword.”

 

Shiro blinked.  “A sword?” he asked.  That was...cool but unexpected.  Definitely not in keeping with the sugar baby theme.  He’d figured it was mostly likely a souvenir from Japan, and oh-- “It’s not a katana, is it?” He tried hard to keep a straight face.

 

“No, I’m not that freaking lame, buying a Japanese person a katana,” Keith scowled.  “That’s white person shit.”

 

Shiro chuckled as he found the key to his office.  “So what did you get me?”

 

There was a pause.  

 

“Andúril.”

 

Shiro froze.  

 

What.  The.  Fuck.

 

He opened the door, let Keith in, slowly closed it, carefully placed his plant on the nearest shelf before turning to face him, face blank.

 

“You bought me Andúril.”

 

“Yeah, it’s um, it’s okay if you don’t want it.  I know you don’t like me getting really expensive stuff, so if it makes you uncomf--”

 

Shiro grabbed Keith’s face with both hands and slammed their lips together.  

 

“You bought me.  Motherfucking.  Aragon’s.  Sword?!” he damned between forceful kisses.  

 

“Um, yeah,” Keith said breathlessly.  “Th-thought you might like keeping it in your office, but you c-can’t have weapons on campus. Th-the plant was just because I never got you anything to celebrate you getting your own office.  S-sorry”

 

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Shiro growled.  “Why are you apologizing?  That’s _exactly_ what you’re supposed to buy for a nerdy sugar baby.”

 

“Yeah?” Keith said, looking hopeful, like Shiro hadn’t just pressed him to the wall while kissing him as hard as he could.  

 

God, he looked amazing.  Dazed eyes, kissed-bitten lips.  This was exactly how he wanted to make Keith look every day.  A wild thought sprang up--he could confess right now and have that.  But, this wasn't it.  This wasn't the way he wanted to confess.  If he had his way, it would be the last time he confessed to anyone, and the significance of that burned in his mind.  He didn’t just want Keith now--he wanted him always.  Confessing was just the next step on a path to proposing, and he wanted flowers and candles and the whole sappy works because Keith deserved it.

 

He should pull back.

 

He should really, really pull back.

 

But he wasn't ready to stop kissing Keith, not by a long shot.  So, he did the only thing could, said the only word that would make it okay to kiss those lips again.

 

“Daddy,” he whispered.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith had apparently done something right, judging by the blown-wide pupils staring down at him.  

 

Fuck.

 

It had been such a shitty day, wrangling his sword from the post office, fighting traffic across town, and then running back and forth across campus like a moron.  But now?  Now he was caught between Shiro and the door and he dug his fists into Shiro’s shirt to yank him closer the second he said “Daddy”.

 

Their kisses lost some of the frantic biting from earlier, but they remained fierce and needy.  Keith fought his way back to dominance.  Shiro might be eager to show his gratitude, but Keith wasn't about to let his baby do the work, not unless he asked for it.  It took work to tame Shiro back down, to prove that Keith wasn't going anywhere and they could take their time, but somehow he managed it, gradually slowing the pace while keeping a firm hold of Shiro’s hips.  At last, Keith broke their kiss.

 

“What is it you want, baby?” Keith asked.  

 

Shiro smoothed his thumbs across Keith’s cheeks, tenderness in his eyes.  “It doesn’t have to be anything, Daddy.  I’m just happy I get to kiss you.”

 

Fuck, that was not fair.  He _wanted_ it, but keeping this to just affection?  Keith had no frame of reference for what that meant for them.  “Daddy” had always been a signal to go further, and if Shiro pulled back now… It felt too close to an actual relationship, and Keith tried not to panic.  

 

“Whatever you want, baby.  Anything at all,” Keith insisted.

 

Shiro hesitated, a small frown ghosting his lips.  No--no no no, what was that look? Why was he hesitating?  Was this it?  Was Shiro finally ending what they had, or was it just the location, the timing after a bad day?  Keith was desperate.  

 

“You can have my cock in you.  I could fuck you right now, make you moan against the wall or stretch you out on the floor.  Maybe you want to be taken on your desk--right where you grade every last essay.”  There was a hitch in Shiro’s breathing, and Keith scrambled after it.  “You’d look so good, lying there with a cock in your ass.  You’d think of it every day, think of how you moaned for me and how your Daddy took care of you.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Shiro whispered.  He bit his lip.  

 

“You want that?  You want me in you like that?” Keith purred.  Slipped a hand between them and rubbed at Shiro’s cock with the heel of his hand.  

 

“Daddy,” Shiro whined, “you can’t say that when we don’t have lube.”

 

Keith instantly relaxed.  So that was it.  Shiro was just hesitating because he thought they didn’t have the supplies to do what he wanted.

 

“I wouldn’t offer if I couldn’t take of you,” he smirked.  He reached into his back pocket and pulled out several packets of lube.

 

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up.  

 

“Good daddies are supposed to be prepared,” Keith explained, flushing a little in embarrassment.  That really was the reason, too.  He’d taken most of the suggestions he’d found online to heart, and after all the begging Shiro had done over the phone, he’d decided to keep lube on him, just in case.  He honestly hadn’t planned on jumping Shiro in his office, no matter what the circumstances looked like.

 

“Fuck,” Shiro whispered again.  He was staring at Keith almost reverently.  

 

Keith nipped at his jawline.  “Want me to do that, baby? Want me to fuck you on your desk?”

 

Shiro groaned slumped against him, his breath hot on Keith’s neck.

 

“Yeah, Daddy.  Fuck me.”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


They had made it to his desk, and Shiro had made a clumsy attempt at removing his pants.  Keith, however, had batted his hand away, and then taken an excruciatingly long time to unbuckle the belt, unzip his pants, and work them down over his hips.  Presumably, Shiro was going to lose his pants entirely at some point, but Keith had only gotten them to his knees, pausing every few inches to kiss the freshly exposed skin.  Shiro was about to vibrate out of his body.

 

It was love. 

 

He could see it in the enraptured pleasure on Keith’s face--he was  _worshiping_ him, acting as though Shiro’s body was the holiest thing he’d ever seen.  It was too damn much.  He didn’t deserve this, but he couldn’t help but believe him.  This was Keith--Keith who would never lie to him about something like this, Keith who was giving him every fragment of his vulnerability when his upturned eyes found Shiro’s.  

 

Keith loved him.

 

How could Shiro have ever feared otherwise?

 

“Should have taken the shoes off first,” Keith muttered to himself with a light chuckle, now working on the objects in question.  

 

“Sorry if my feet stink,” Shiro said, wincing.  Sex was sometimes very unsexy, and he’d been wearing leather shoes all day.

 

Keith just looked up at him with an amused smirk as he slid off first one shoe and the other before taking his socks off as well.  He kissed Shiro’s ankle.  

 

“How many times have we worked out together?  I know what you smell like, baby,” he said. 

 

(Why was that hot?)

 

Keith guided him to lie back on his desk and then set his legs on his shoulders.  Shiro swallowed hard.  

 

“Is it alright like this, baby?” Keith asked, turning his head to kiss Shiro’s calf.  

 

“Yeah, Daddy,” Shiro breathed.  “You can fuck me just like this.”

 

Keith smiled and took his time loosening Shiro’s tie and then unbuttoning his shirt, smoothing his hands over his chest and down his abs.

 

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” he murmured.  “Can’t believe it.”  

 

Shiro bit his lip.  His cock was hard and leaking and even more flushed than his face.  How was it Keith got him to sink into needy nothingness with just a few words of praise?  He heard a lube packet being torn open and his eyes fluttered shut as he waited for Keith’s touch.

 

After all the time he’d spent showering the rest of Shiro’s body with adoration, Keith could have been expected to ease his way into his hole, but no--he pressed in a finger without preamble, pulled out, and pushed in extra lube.  Shiro groaned his gratitude at the intrusion.  

 

“Poor sweet boy--not even two days and you’re already so greedy.  You need a good cock in you all the time, don’t you, baby?”

 

“Fuck,” Shiro shivered.  “Fuck, yeah, I need your cock, Daddy.”

 

“Soon, baby, soon,” Keith hushed.  “Let me get you nice and open first.”

 

Shiro had been so keyed up a minute ago but it was so, so easy to relax and submit to Keith--especially when he constantly murmured soft praises with every finger he added.  He felt a zing of slowly mounting pleasure with each encouragement.

 

“‘t so good,” Shiro slurred.  “Love your fingers in me.”

 

“Sweet boy, just look at you,” Keith all but whispered.  “Spread on my fingers and still wanting me.”

 

“Yes,” Shiro moaned.  “Yes, give me more.”

 

The hand that had been soothing his side left and Shiro heard the sound of Keith’s pants being fumbled open.  He blinked his eyes open to watch and then snapped out of his relaxed state.

 

“Keith, your _hip_ ,” he gasped.  How had he forgotten the bruise?  It was still angry and mottled and spread wide.  There was no way Keith wasn't still in pain from it.

 

Keith smiled down at him tender, exasperated fondness.  “Baby, it’s fine.  I’m taking Tylenol.  If it really starts to hurt, I’ll stop, okay?”

 

Tylenol was not exactly a strong medication, but it _was_ just a bruise.  He chewed his lip.  Most of his thinking power had journeyed south, and he could see just how hard and ready Keith was.  

 

“You’ll tell me…?” Shiro asked hesitantly.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Keith’s smile was now completely tender.  “You couldn’t if you tried, baby.”

 

Shiro nodded and leaned back.  “Okay, Daddy,” he said.

 

Keith kissed his leg, pulled out his fingers, and lined himself up to press in.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro was sweet to worry, but there was nothing on Earth that could have prevented Keith from wanting him--nothing but Shiro’s own wishes.  He wanted Shiro.  He had wanted him for nearly nine years.  He had learned what it meant _to_ want simply by having met him, and now that Shiro was giving him the precious gift of his body, Keith couldn’t think of adequate words to express his gratitude and praise.

 

Lining himself up, Keith paused for the barest second, watching his cock rest with just the tip barely pressed to Shiro’s hole.  How was this supposed to be such a defining moment? It was such a tiny thing, really.  One small movement and he was inside Shiro’s body instead of outside it and his virginity was magically gone.  He didn’t feel fundamentally different.  Maybe it mattered more to girls because of their hymen?  Maybe it was just further of evidence of Keith’s oddness when it came to sex.  The wonderings were there for only a flash of time, immediately eclipsed by the welcoming warmth of Shiro’s body and his corresponding moan.

 

“Yesss,” Shiro hissed.  “Yes, your cock feels so good.  Thank you, Daddy.”

 

“God, baby you feel so tight and good,” Keith moaned as he pressed in deeper.  “You have no idea how good you feel on Daddy’s cock.” He placed his hands on either side of Shiro’s head and leaned forward, slowly letting his weight rest on Shiro’s legs until he was bending him in half.  Shiro’s answering groan was deep and pained and desperate as he grabbed onto the edge of the desk, his knuckles white.

 

“Daddy,” he breathed.  “Daddy, it’s perfect.”

 

“You too, baby.  You feel so fucking perfect,” Keith gasped.  Jesus fucking Christ.  Sex was fantastic.  Who knew?  “God, I just want to fuck your perfect hole all night.”

 

“Oh fuck, _yes_ , Daddy,” Shiro groaned.  “Please, I’ll be so good for you.  Let me be your fuck hole.”

 

“Yeah?  You want to lie back and let Daddy use you?” Keith asked gruffly, thrusting a little harder.

 

“Yes,” Shiro gasped, his eyes rolling back before clenching shut.  

 

“Alright, sweet baby.  Gonna fuck you now.  Be good for me,” Keith said.  He was glad Shiro’s eyes were shut because he had to look like a wreck.  Fucking Shiro was _incredible_.  His hole was so tight and warm and wet.  “Your body is so fucking perfect.  You’re sucking me in.  How badly do you want my cum?”

 

Shiro whimpered and squirmed.  “I w-want it. P-please--ahh!-- _Daddy_!”

 

Keith gave in and chased his release.  He’d take care of Shiro as thoroughly and patiently as he could in a few minutes, but right now, a new form of ecstasy was raging through him and it was all he could do to keep up with it.

 

“So fucking perfect so fucking perfect,” he chanted.  “God, your ass is killing me.  Need you so bad.  Hold on for me, baby, just hold on.  Daddy’s gotta come.  Fuck fuck fuck--”

 

Under him, Shiro wailed, hands straining to keep his grip on the edge of the desk.  His face was flushed and his chest heaving as he begged. “Touch me, Daddy, please just touch me I’ll be so good please please _please_.”

 

Keith let his full weight rest on Shiro’s legs so he could fumble between them and grab Shiro’s cock.  He tugged him in harsh, fast strokes, and Shiro cried his release in seconds, pulling Keith after him.  They both shuddered and panted for a few moments, struggling to come back to themselves.  Keith roused himself first. 

 

“Sorry, baby,” he said regretfully, easing off his weight.  “I didn’t last as long as I meant to, and you were being so good for me.”

 

Shiro’s eyes blinked open slowly.  “I was good?”

 

“So good,” Keith promised, cupping his cheek gently.  “You were perfect.”

 

“And you gave me your cum?” Shiro asked, looking shy and hopeful.

 

“Yeah, baby,” Keith croaked, recovered enough to be embarrassed.  “Gave you a lot of it.”

 

Shiro smiled, supremely satisfied, and he all but purred as Keith helped him ease his legs back onto the ground and sit up.  He sagged forward and nuzzled Keith’s neck before standing.  It was as he scooted off the desk that Keith noticed something--and instantly he had a plan.  Shiro had said he _wanted_ to be punished, after all.

 

“Shiro,” he said slowly, displeasure in his voice, “I thought you wanted Daddy’s cum.”

 

“Yes…?” Shiro said, puzzled.

 

“Then why did you let it leak out of you?  You made a mess of Daddy’s cum.”

 

Shiro looked down to see that a small trickle of cum had leaked free, and a little bit had dropped to the floor when he stood up.  He blushed in mortification and stared at Keith.

 

“I-I didn’t notice.  I’m s-sorry Daddy.”

 

“Are you?” Keith asked, tilting his head in consideration.  “I think maybe you need to show me.”

 

Shiro visibly shivered.  “Are you going to punish me, Daddy?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I am,” Keith said matter of factly.  He casually wrapped his hand around Shiro’s tie and tugged him closer, pulling his ear level with Keith’s mouth.  “But I’m going to do it when _I_ feel like it.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Shiro whispered.  

 

Keith smiled serenely and petted Shiro’s hair before releasing him.  “You’re so beautiful, baby.  I know you’re going to behave perfectly for your Daddy when I punish you.”

 

Shiro nodded fervently.  “Yes Daddy, I will.”

  
  


~*~*~

 

Shiro couldn’t stop glancing at the sword in his passenger seat on the way home.  He also couldn’t stop thinking about the sex he’d just had with Keith.  He was probably being a very poor driver but luckily there wasn't much traffic, and his wandering mind didn’t cause any problems.

 

How the fuck had Keith gotten so damn good sex?  Was this what he’d meant when he’d said that he wasn't “normal”--that maybe it was only this kind of sex that he wanted?  Jesus.  Shiro didn’t think he’d had many partners before, either.  Not that the two told each other everything, and they had drifted apart some...but still.  Keith wasn't the kind of person to enjoy sleeping around casually, and Shiro was certain he would have mentioned a boyfriend.  A sudden thought popped up, suggesting that Keith had been part of a BDSM club of some kind.  An image of Keith in tight leather holding a whip and ropes was immediately squashed down in favor of not driving off the road.

 

(Ropes, though.  Ropes.)

 

Shiro shook his head and cleared his mind of impure thoughts.  His focus (if it was not going to be solely on the road) should be about his _relationship_ with Keith, as in, that he wanted one, a real one, a _healthy_ one.

 

Which he’d just screwed up again.

 

God _damn_ it, since when was he was such a weak, thirsty fuck?  Even as a teenager he’d had more control than his.  He’d just gotten plowed on his work desk, for fuck’s sake.  Was he seriously _that_ horny?  Maybe.  Maybe he was just that desperate to have someone he trusted take control for a while.

 

Maybe he was just that desperate for Keith.

 

(He was also pretty horny.)

 

God, he really, really needed to confess.  Keith deserved a hell of a lot more than the half-relationship they had.  He’d deserved it for a long, long time.

  
  
  


 

**Eight years earlier**

 

Shiro tried not to play favorites with his mentees--really--but there was no denying that Keith was special.  Maybe it was because he’d had to work harder to earn the kid’s trust, or maybe it was just the kid himself. Once Shiro had started to understand the extent of his awkward shyness, he’d been able to give Keith a push where it was helpful or space when he needed it.

 

He needed a lot of space.

 

But, like a shy cat, Keith snuck closer and closer.  He didn’t even _need_ anything from Shiro, either.  He just liked him.  He showed up quietly, staying on the edges, but he was there, at whatever events Shiro went to.  Adam thought it was cute and called him Shiro’s little stalker.  Shiro thought of him more like a shadow (but the stalker thing fit, too).  Keith never intruded, though.  He would ask Shiro how he was doing, and he meant it.  He genuinely cared and listened with rapt attention, probably memorizing every word.  From anyone else, it would have been uncomfortable.  With Keith, though, it was natural.  It was just a part of the make up of Keith that he would express his friendship through quiet, intense interest, offering very little of himself but requiring nothing in return.  It was nice.  

 

(It was also a little bit like having adopted a stray, but he kept that thought to himself.)

 

“You know he’s got a crush on you,” Adam said one evening.  

 

“Yeah probably,” Shiro shrugged.  “Does it bother you?”

 

Adam smiled and shook his head, like Shiro was being ridiculous.  “I wouldn’t date you if I couldn’t handle a few crushes.  But, you will want to learn how to deal with it in the future.  You’re going to have a lot of students with teacher crushes.”

 

That bothered him.  “Deal with it how?” Shiro frowned.  

 

This time it was Adam who shrugged.  “Student sex accusations are a big deal.  Just make sure you’re not alone with students.  Oh, and keep your emails are professional.”

 

Shiro frowned deeper and got up to get a beer.  He didn’t want to close himself off from his students.  Not that he had any yet--he was still an undergrad--but he planned on being a professor, and he knew from his time with his mentees that they responded to openness.  It was hard to be professional and open at the same time, and he wanted to be the kind of professor that students could come to with more than just their homework problems.

 

“You’re thinking about it too hard,” Adam told him as he sat back down.  

 

“Oh yeah?” Shiro said wryly.  He was often accused of that.  

 

“You don’t need to block yourself off from all your students and mentees, but you need to be careful with people like Keith.”

 

Shiro frowned.  “How so?”

 

“I don’t think he has anyone but you.  You can’t let a student depend on you and only you, not when they have a crush.  You’re just going to set them up for heartbreak,” Adam said.  

 

Shiro shook his head.  “Keith doesn’t think like that.  He might have a crush, but that’s not the reason we’re friends.  Trust me, I’ve dealt with that before.”

 

“Mister Popular?” Adam said, arching an eyebrow and looking slightly amused, but mostly unimpressed.

 

“It happens to camp counselors,” Shiro said, waving his hand.  It did.  To _all_ of them.

 

“Well, just don’t lead him on.  He’s a nice kid.”

 

Shiro really didn’t need the reminder.  “Yup.  I’ll be careful,” he said.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


It was Valentine’s Day when it happened.  Keith waited nervously at the end of the mentorship meeting, hanging awkwardly in the background while the other students left.  Shiro eyed the way Keith shuffled from foot to foot and the way he compulsively chewed his lip, and suddenly he realized: Keith was going to confess.  

 

Shit.  

 

He really, really didn’t want to have to turn him down, in part because it was always horrible turning people down (he’d gone on more than a few unwanted dates prior to Adam thanks to that), but mostly because he knew it had taken tremendous courage on Keith’s part to get this far.  Keith knew Shiro’s answer was going to be no, of course--he knew about Adam--but if he wanted to confess and get properly rejected for the sake of closure, than Shiro would absolutely hear him out.

 

(Even if it sucked.)

 

“Anything you needed from me, Keith?” he asked a touch too cheerfully when it was finally just the two of them.

 

“Oh!  Well, um,” Keith stammered.  He abruptly swung his backpack off his shoulder and dug through it.  

 

Shiro braced himself for a heartfelt letter or a box of chocolates.  Instead, a crumpled magazine appeared which Keith hastily smoothed out before shoving it forward.

 

“Is this you?” he blurted out.

 

It was.  It was a small article from a racing magazine--god only knew how Keith had gotten ahold of such an old issue--and was, in fact, one of only two articles ever written about his short-lived, ill-fated racing career.

 

Shiro laughed internally in relief.  Not a confession after all.  

 

“Um yeah, that’s me,” Shiro said, taking the magazine.  “God, that feels like forever ago.” _Takashi Shirogane: The Next Rising Star?_ read the title of the article.  Shiro had been on the top of the world at the time.  He probably still had a copy of the article somewhere.  He’d framed it.

 

“Can you teach me?” Keith asked.  

 

Shiro glanced down at the wide, urgent eyes that stared up at him.  Fuck.  He’d always had a hard time telling people no.

 

“You wanna know how to ride a motorcycle?  Sure, I can teach you a few things.”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


“Now, I don’t have a ton of time,” Shiro cautioned. “I have dinner reservations with Adam at 7.  But, there’s still some daylight left, so…,” he paused dramatically before he flipped back the tarp, “so hop on.”

 

Shiro had been devastated when he’d wrecked Black, not just by the loss of his career and potential loss of his arm, but by the loss of the bike itself.  She was a gorgeous, hunking monster of a machine, and she’d very nearly been scrapped.  Matt, however, had come to his rescue, and while he recovered from surgery after surgery, his friend worked on finding and installing replacement parts in secret.  On the day Shiro restarted college--this time as a linguistics major, Matt presented him with the finished product.

 

Manly tears may or may not have been shed.

 

“What’s her name?” Keith asked reverently, approaching the machine in awe but consciously not touching.  

 

“This is Black,” Shiro grinned.  He found a helmet for Keith and tossed it his way before strapping on his own.  “And, if you want to ride her, you _might_ want to get on.”

 

Keith blushed and crawled on after Shiro, holding him only very loosely until Shiro told him for the second time “No, tighter than that” and they were off.  Shiro kept them to residential streets--he technically shouldn’t be riding at all, but if he stayed slow it shouldn’t be an issue--and brought them to an abandoned parking lot.

 

“Alright, your turn,” Shiro said as he kicked down the kickstand.  “Let’s see what you can do.”

 

Keith was predictably nervous as he took his first turn around the parking lot.  It wasn't long, though, before he was zipping past, taking turns with impressive finesse.  The kid clearly had raw talent.  Shiro would have loved to let him go all evening, but it was Valentine’s Day, so he reluctantly waved Keith to a stop.

 

“How’d I do?” Keith said, eyes shining.  

 

He’d given Keith several pointers along the way, and it was endearing to see how excited he already was for more.  “You’re going to need to put on muscle to be able to handle a bike this heavy at higher speeds, but I think you can manage it,” Shiro said, nodding his approval.  

 

Keith’s eyes practically had stars in them now, and Shiro had to chuckle.

 

“I can give you some pointers on that, too.  C’mon.  Let’s head back.”

 

He wasn't going to be late, but he was going to be cutting it close.  Adam would be back by then and was probably going to have noticed he took Black out.  Hopefully he wouldn’t be too mad.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Adam was mad.

 

(Slightly.)

 

“You went riding?!  Are you fucking serious, Shiro?!  You know the surgeon said you’re not cleared for another two months.”

 

“My physical therapist--,” Shiro began meekly.

 

“I don’t give a _fuck_ how well your therapy is going!  The _surgeon_ said not for another _two months_ or you risk _permanently losing function_.  Permanent function, Shiro!” Adam yelled.  “I’m sorry about your racing, I swear I am, but I care more about the permanent function of your damn arm than I do about you getting in a little joyride!  What the fuck were you thinking?!”

 

“I was thinking that a short, slow ride to an unused parking lot wasn't dangerous to my health and would mean a hell of a lot to one of my mentees,” Shiro said, crossing his arms.  

 

“Keith.  You mean it would mean a lot to _Keith_ ,” Adam said, jaw clenched.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?  Keith is my mentee,” Shiro said, trying to keep his voice even.

 

“You took him riding--by yourselves--on Valentine’s Day, Shiro!  You can’t do shit like that with kids who are crushing on you!”

 

“Seriously?  Because it’s Valentine’s Day?” Shiro said dryly.  

 

“Yes, you freaking idiot, yes!” Adam shouted.  “I told you to be careful with him!”

 

“I think we’re done here,” Shiro said sharply.  “We can discuss this when you’re calmer.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?  I get to be upset when you jeopardize your goddamn _arm_ , Shiro,” Adam growled.  

 

“You can be upset, but you don’t get to insult me, ever,” Shiro said angrily.  “We’ll discuss this _later_.”

 

Adam opened his mouth to say something and then threw up his hands.  “Fine.  Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said, and stormed off.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Adam was right, of course.  It wasn't worth risking his arm just to take Keith out, no matter how happy the kid had been, no matter how _right_ it felt just to get on Black.  Shiro knew that--he did--but it didn’t keep the ugly bitterness from seeping up and flooding his mind.

 

He wanted to ride.

 

He’d always wanted to ride.

 

And yes, he wanted to race, but being banned from riding at all had been a nightmare.  He tried not to complain--Adam hated that, even if he didn’t say it--and god, he was so lucky he’d only fucked up his arm.  But, some days he itched to get on the road and see where it went, and every time he had to ignore it, a tiny piece of himself was washed away.  

 

Feeling more than a little sorry for himself, Shiro decided to poke around in their tiny garage and see if he could find his copy of the article Keith had showed him earlier.  He stepped through the door and there was Black in all her lovely glory.  She took up enough space they couldn’t park anything else in the garage, but Adam was a good sport about it.

 

“You love that thing more than me,” Adam had once joked and, looking at Black now, Shiro worried it might be true.

 

Which was stupid.  It was a just a damn bike.

 

He picked up the tarp and covered the bike again.  Right.  Looking for the article.  

 

Shiro spent an hour in the garage, digging through boxes and sorting things.  They didn’t have that much stuff, really, but it gave him an excuse not to go back inside, so he reorganized and rearranged things as he went.  He opened a likely looking box and found the second of his two articles directly on top.   _Promising Career Cut Short: Takashi Shirogane Badly Injured In Crash._   Well, he’d found the right box.  

 

Shiro sat on the floor and began shifted through the box’s contents.  The framed article was tucked in the side, and Shiro chuckled at his earlier ego.  He’d had a vision of filling a wall with trophies, plaques, and news clippings.  Curious, he dug further and found a photo.  He smiled.

 

It was a picture of him and his grandfather, each of them posing beside their first bikes.  His grandfather had saved up for his first right after the war.  Somehow, he’d managed it.  In the picture, his grandfather was wearing gloves and, after a little searching, Shiro found the real life pair in the box.  He’d tried them on a lot as a kid, and for nostalgia’s sake, he put them on again. They were too big to fit Keith, he mused, but every racer deserved a good pair of gloves. He’d have to see if he could find some for Keith.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro gave Keith the gloves the day of his first official race.  Keith came in fourth and was annoyed with himself, but Shiro couldn’t have been prouder.  

 

“You started practicing in _February_ , Keith.  It’s not even a year yet,” he said, slinging his arm around Keith’s slender shoulders.  “Fourth is amazing. I’m taking you out to celebrate.”

 

Keith blushed and then blushed harder when he was swarmed by their friends at Bernie’s.  

 

“How’re you doing?” Shiro asked him after things began to die down.

 

“Weird being the center of attention,” Keith mumbled, stabbing his gelato with his spoon.

 

Shiro laughed.  “You might have to get used to it,” he winked.  “I have a feeling you’re just getting started.”

 

Keith sobered up and put his desert down.  “Do you really think so?”

 

“I’d bet on it,” Shiro promised him.

 

Keith chewed his lip, fingers drumming on the table.  “I kinda thought you were just humoring me,” he confessed, looking away.  

 

“Keith, Keith look at me,” Shiro said, placing his hand on top of Keith’s so it stilled.  Reluctantly, Keith turned back to face him.  “You’re an incredible racer.  You’ve got so much talent that I’d be jealous of you if I was still racing--still am a bit, actually.  You work hard and you deserve everything you get, and then some.  Believe me.  You’re going places.”

 

Keith searched his eyes.  “I want to quit school and pursue this,” he said, voice tiny and fearful.  “Isn’t that stupid?  I could be throwing away everything just to chase a dream.”

 

“It’s not stupid to chase things you want.  You never know what you might catch if you try,” Shiro smiled.  “Besides, you wouldn’t be throwing away everything.  You’d still have me.  I’m with you all the way, Keith, I promise,” Shiro said.  

 

Keith’s eyes burned and he swallowed slowly.  “Okay,” he whispered.

 

“Okay,” Shiro said back, and he squeezed Keith’s hand and let it go.  

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


It was unrelated to Keith, but when Shiro and Adam broke up a few months later, his name came up a few times.  Adam resolutely insisted he wasn't jealous over Keith, but he resented him all the same.  

 

“He encourages your worst impulses,” Adam had once tried to explain.  Shiro had failed to see it as a bad thing, mostly because he didn’t find his impulses to be faults to begin with.  He loved racing.  He loved it with his soul and there was no way he could give up all of his connection to the sport.  Keith had understood that.  He knew that even if Shiro had lost his arm racing, he wouldn’t have regretted it.  All Adam had seen was a dangerous hobby with a tragic end that Shiro still couldn’t let go of.

 

It was just as well.  Shiro was getting serious about finishing his degree early so he could jump into getting an MA as soon as possible.  He hesitated about asking Keith if he’d like to find an apartment together.  He was pretty sure Keith still had a bit of a crush on him, but in the end he decided to ask and let Keith decide what he could handle.  Keith agreed immediately and they soon found a tiny place they could afford together and settled in to the place they would call theirs for the next three years.

 

Keith’s feelings never came up.

  
  


 

 

**Five years earlier**

 

“So, what’s the deal with you and Keith?” Matt asked far too casually.  

 

Shiro knew the question had been a long time coming, and he’d suspected tonight was the night Matt would confront him.  They were having their weekly gaming night, and Keith was out of town racing.  Perfect circumstances notwithstanding, it still annoyed him.  

 

“Literally nothing,” Shiro said, focusing on the TV. 

 

“Uh huh,” Matt said, unimpressed.  “You mean, aside from the obvious pining?”

 

“Pining _is_ nothing, Matt.”

 

“Fine, you wanna play it that?  I’ll be blunter: why _isn’t_ there something happening with you and Keith?  You’re both crushing stupidly hard--and you damn well better not deny it--and you are two pretty much perfect for each other, so what’s the hang up?  Afraid you’ll mess stuff up since you’re already living together?”

 

“Nope,” Shiro said, emphasizing the “p” with a pop.  

 

Matt, apparently tired of Shiro dancing around the subject, paused the game.  “This’ll be over quicker if you talk, man.  And for the record--I’ve held back and given you a _lot_ of time to come clean, and that was very nice of me, so spill.”

 

Shiro sighed and put down his controller.  “It’s graduate school.”

 

“Really?” Matt frowned.  “Is it keeping you that busy?”

 

Shiro shook his head.  “No. It’s…,” he ran his fingers through his hair.  “They asked me. About Keith.”

 

“And…?” Matt said, not following.

 

“When they were interviewing me for the program, they asked if there was anything going on with me and Keith.”

 

Matt looked stunned.  “What the fuck.  They can’t ask shit like that.  It’s not legal.  Also, why the hell would they care that you’re gay!?”

 

“No, no, it’s not the gay thing,” Shiro said, waving his hand dismissively.  “They asked why a former student was living at my house.  Nothing was stated outright, but they were definitely trying to find out if I was in a relationship with a drop out.”

 

Matt was silent for a moment.  “Okay, I can see how it would look bad from the outside, but you can clear that up really easily.  Also, I’m pretty sure it’s still illegal for them to ask that.”

 

“Matt, I don’t care that they asked me that.  I think they were right to ask me that.  The school _shouldn’t_ have anyone on staff that takes advantage of vulnerable students.  If I heard of a graduate student who had a college dropout living with them--one they _encouraged_ to drop out--I’d have a lot of questions, too.  The gay angle makes me mad, but I actually appreciate them being thorough about who they accept into their programs and who they hire.”

 

“Okay,” Matt said slowly, “so that’s it…?  Can’t they make an exception for people who obviously care about each other?  Plus, it would be easy to prove Keith isn’t dependent on you financially.  I mean, I know he’s not rich, but he’s doing fine, and I’d bet good money he’s going to get sponsors soon.”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Shiro said helplessly.  “The fact is it looks bad.  Me and Keith having a relationship….  It’s not something I can do and keep my spot in the program.”

 

Matt looked pain.  “I support your goals, Shiro, I really do, but isn’t this too far?  I know there’s no such thing as a guarantee in a relationship, but you guys are...well, fuck it.  Brace yourself, I’m gonna be sappy: you too make me believe in soulmates.  There, I said it.  Never let it be said that Matt Holt isn’t a romantic.”

 

“Nerd,” Shiro said fondly.  

 

“Seriously though--it’s super valid to put your career first if that’s what makes you happy, but--”

 

“It’s not about choosing my program over a relationship,” Shiro interrupted gently.  “This is how I _can_ choose Keith.”

 

Matt looked confused.

 

“Okay, so this is gonna sound egotistical, but I know Keith puts me first, period.  Like, if I asked him to give up racing, he would.”

 

“Yup,” Matt nodded.  “I’d say it’s unhealthy, but you’d hit me.”

 

Shiro shrugged.  “He is who he is.  Anyway.  Do you have any idea what it would do to him if he knew the university asked about my relationship with him?”

 

Matt was quiet.

 

“If I thought it was a one time question, we’d deal with it and I’m sure he’d be fine.  But, what if it wasn't the program board asking?  What if it was the _university_ board?  What if it was a student complaint?  What if I got dropped from my program and couldn’t get into another one because of homophobic rumors?  I know it’s a lot of hypotheticals, but I’m not kidding when I say it isn’t farfetched.  This shit happens.  Getting tenure is brutally hard.  Any kind of rumor like this and I’d be done for. That would suck and I’d be furious, but Keith?  It would _crush_ him.”

 

Matt was silent for a long time.  “I see your point.  Anything I can do?”

 

“There is one thing,” Shiro said hesitantly.  “I know you and Pidge have your Holt gossip line...is there anyway you two could find a way to let Keith down for me?”

 

Matt looked immensely unimpressed.  “You seriously can’t dump him yourself?”

 

Shiro winced.  “Fair, but… He’s never brought it up.  I don’t think he believes there’s going to be a relationship, so I don’t want to have that discussion with him.  It would be like shooting a dead horse, you know?  But, I want him to feel free to move on, if he wants to.”

 

Matt cocked his head.  “What about you?  Are you going to ‘move on’?”

 

Apparently the depth of his feelings weren’t as well hidden as he’d hope.  “I am going to try to.  It’s going to be years until I finish my doctorate, and I don’t think it’d be fair to either of us for me to wait.  If I still have feelings for him then, it’ll be a different matter.”

 

Matt nodded.  “And if he’s over you?”

 

Shiro sighed and unpaused the game.

 

“Then that will be my problem to deal with.”

  
  
  


**Present Day**

 

Shiro had doubted his decision many times--especially when their friendship began to fade--but no matter what, he couldn’t bring himself to regret what he’d done.  He’d been able to ignore his feelings for years and had even managed to date a few times, but now that he had Keith again, he found it hard to stick to his well-meant plans.  

 

He loved Keith.  He loved him with every fiber of his being and why the hell should he postpone their happiness?  He was happier in the past few weeks than he had been in years, and he was going to make sure Keith knew it.  Matt was right.  Their current arrangement did not take into consideration Keith’s needs, and it was long past time for the two of them to be honest with each other.  He was going to ask Keith out, and that meant a new set of plans.  It was time to come up with the most romantic, fulfilling date he could (and figure out a way to keep Keith from paying for it).

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro’s meeting would totally have been handled by department heads, not underlings, but I couldn’t come up with a better idea of something “big” he ended up being unprepared for. Whatever. It annoys me, but it’s not important.
> 
> Why /do/ so many white people own katanas? Swords might just be a white person thing in general though, ‘cause tons of white nerds want/get/shell out big bucks for fantasy replicas.
> 
> For the non fantasy nerds, the sword Keith bought is from The Lord of the Rings. A really high quality Andúril remake (with leather work on the scabbard) would cost Keith like $2000 to $3000 btw. It’s cheaper to get the official remakes (more like $200), but Keith totally got one from a specialized blacksmith. Plus, the official ones don’t have the hella sweet scabbards. I heavily debated with myself over whether Shiro would identify more with Aragon or Gandalf, lol. They’re both Definitely Good Guys, you know? But ultimately, I think Shiro would go with a human and with someone who doesn’t use any magic. I dunno. Thoughts?
> 
> So, the desk sex happened for two reasons. 1) It’s hot as fuck. 2) I wanted to emphasize that Keith is taking care of Shiro when Shiro feels he’s “failing”. He just messed up in his job (even though it REALLY wasn't his fault) and then is there, at his work, and just fucking floods him with affection. The desk part is vaguely symbolic (lmao @ symbolic smut) ‘cause he’s more or less claiming control “over” Shiro at work, if that makes sense…? Yeah. I thought about this too much.
> 
> I think this chapter is kinda sad, tbh. Or problematic…? It’s sad that Keith gave away his virginity in a desperate bid to keep the man he loves closer to him (not that his virginity meant much to him and I mean...it was with Shiro, so that’s like his total dream, but it still wasn't healthy). They also have a lot of trust in each other, and they are at least able to communicate how much the other person means to them, they just aren’t on the same page. For instance--Shiro doesn’t want to hurt Keith in any way, shape or form. Keith is definitely getting hurt by their current relationship, but he doesn’t consider it to be Shiro’s fault, so he doesn’t see a need to tell Shiro about it (spoiler: of fucking course Shiro will think it’s his fault!). Also: sort of under-negotiated kink? They don’t have a word to say “I’m still into this, but let’s pause”. Right now, it’s “If I stop or slow this down at all, that might mean no to *everything* forever”. Not healthy. These boys are panicking with their dicks, lol. 
> 
> (They get better.)
> 
> (They get lots better.)
> 
> So yeah. I put a lot of thought into a smut scene and the broader implications of their relationship. XD Intellectual porn~~
> 
> Shiro’s arm injury isn’t the point that it hampers is his everyday life, but he wasn't going to be able to have the control he needed for professional racing. The muscles get weak unexpectedly every so often, and if it happened during a race he would definitely crash. If he’d only been putting himself at risk, he might have kept racing, but crashing could easily injure or kill one of his fellow racers, so he gave it up. 
> 
> Also, we all know Shiro was a summer camp counselor and everyone was in love with him. #facts
> 
> Anyway! I’m tired, lol. And this note is long enough as is.
> 
> Love you guys!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro gets punished, Lance has a suggestion, and Pidge helps Keith come to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small trigger warning: under-negotiated kink. See start of end notes for spoilery details.

Keith’s search history was now saturated with nerd memorabilia, and it was only after noticing the total cost attached to his shopping cart that he paused and asked himself if Shiro actually _wanted_ a life-sized replica of the Iron Throne (and, perhaps more importantly, did he have somewhere to put it).  A little abashed, Keith significantly trimmed down his list.  The remaining items still came to a tidy sum, and Keith knew that Shiro would balk both at the price tag and at receiving so many items all at once.  He could always parcel them out a few at a time, though.  People gave out presents on Labor Day, right?  Right.  Moving on.

 

Punishment.

 

Keith barreled forward into fresh research because holy shit--what did it mean that Keith wanted to punish Shiro, the love of his life and also creation’s most perfect being who had never done anything wrong in his existence, full stop?  It would have been one thing if Shiro had “messed up” a set rule, but Keith had arbitrarily seized an opportunity because he _wanted_ to.  On the other hand, Shiro had almost looked relieved, like he wanted to be punished.  Did Shiro think he deserved it?  What could Shiro possibly feel guilty about, and if Keith didn’t know what it was, could he still be a good Daddy and punish him properly?  Keith dug deeper.  

 

Power imbalance.  That’s what it boiled down to for Doms and subs.  So, for some it was about punishment.  For others, it was about control.  The later made more sense for his own part in it, Keith determined.  It was the fact that Shiro was willing--even eager--to give Keith control not only of his pleasure but also his pain that got his blood flowing south, and Keith could get drunk off the idea of exploring Shiro’s limits.  

 

He shifted his interested dick to a more comfortable position in his pants and began to search for supplies.  They hadn’t discussed any kind of limits, but Shiro’s profile had listed spanking and considering they were both beginners, spanking seemed like a great place to start.  He grimaced through his search results (“How to get better at spanking” brought up some very mixed options), but found some ideas and ordered his supplies (and might have selected for same day shipping.  Sue him).

 

Shiro-related chores completed, Keith turned his attention to the problem that was his social media.  Interest had died down some, but he was still receiving innumerable messages from Lance (as well as several missed calls) and Kolivan had emailed him to let him know a few interview requests had been received.  He declined them immediately and turned his attention back to Lance.  He scanned the most recent messages.

 

**Go_for_Lance: babe i know you’re embarrassed but call me**

**Go_for_Lance: pls**

**Go_for_Lance: my boss is starting to think i'm lying about knowing you**

 

Keith snorted.  Well, he could clear up that portion of his mess easily enough.  He briefly considered messaging him back but decided a call would be end up being quicker.  He dialed Lance’s number and his friend answered after two rings.

 

"Keith!  Oh thank god.  Okay.  So, my boss saw all my tweets and he knows I know you, and he wants to call you in for an interview.  Can I *finally* tell him you turned me down?"

 

Keith couldn't help laughing.  "I guess you _do_ know me pretty well.  Yeah, you can definitely tell him I turned you down.  Do you need that in writing?"

 

"Yeah!  Or better yet, can you turn him down in person?"

 

There was a sound of shuffling in the background and Keith heard Pidge say "You're asking it wrong; put me on speaker."

 

“Keith, you need to come to Lance’s boss’s party on Friday.  Please,” Pidge added, definitely as an afterthought.

 

“Uh, why exactly?” Keith said.  “What kind of trouble is Lance in?”

 

Lance squawked his protest and Pidge ignored him.

 

“He’s fine, but it’ll smooth things with his boss if you’re there.  More importantly: I am going to be so bored if you don’t come.  Please save me.  There will be free booze and I promise to hiss at anyone who tries to talk to you about your stupid hip porn.”

 

Keith paused.  Lance already owed him half a dozen favors, but _he_ owed Pidge half a dozen favors, so he figured he was more or less even with their collective household.  Still, a good friend would help out, and Keith did try to be a good friend.  He sighed.

 

“Fine.  When is it?”

 

“Friday night,” Lance said, excitement practically palpable through the phone.

 

A quick calculation and Keith realized (with a bit of disappointment) that his supplies would arrive in time for him to easily take care of Shiro on Thursday, leaving him completely open on Friday and not reasonably able to turn Lance down.

 

“Alright,” Keith said, resigned to his fate.  “I’ll be there.”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro couldn’t get Keith off his mind.  Of course, it would have been hard to anyway since they were constantly messaging each other, but thoughts of him were never far away.  How do you ask someone out when what you really want to do is propose?  He had to leave room, so to speak, for the actual proposal, (providing that ever happened and he very much hoped it did), which meant he couldn’t go _all_ out.  Also, he was poor, so skywriting was probably out of the question.  Flowers, chocolates, balloons--all cheesy and sappy, and yes, Shiro was sappy, but this was Keith, and he deserved more than just stereotypical romance.  He was still getting flowers, though.  Keith _deserved_ flowers.

 

(If the flowers were very lucky, they might deserve him, too.)

 

And, speaking of flowers, Shiro came back to a fresh vase of them on his desk after his morning classes.  This time they were dahlias, red and purple and utterly stunning.  He took a picture of them (or rather, several pictures before selecting the best) and set them as his phone background.  Satisfied, he sat down--and noticed the package.

 

God, he loved getting stuff from Keith.  Just knowing Keith was thinking about him had him smiling, and there was something particularly fun about getting a gift while at work.  He opened the package and found another box inside, this one labeled “Open me when alone”.  Curious, he locked his office door.

 

A butt plug.  

 

He dropped it back in the box, cheeks flushing.  Right.  They’d fucked on his desk and Keith had promised to punish him and dear god--was this a reward or something else?  He looked in the box again. There also a bottle of lube and a note tucked in the side.

 

_I expect you at my apartment tonight by 7:00.  This had better be in you._

_\-- Daddy_

 

Oh fuck.

 

Oh fucking fuck fuck _fuck_.

 

With shaking hands, Shiro picked up his phone and typed out a message.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: ill be there n i promise to behave daddy**

**ur gift will be in me**

 

Keith sent him back only two words.

 

**KeithHatesLance: Good boy.**

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro had to restrain himself from putting in the plug right away.  It would be insanely hot to have it in him all day, but his students deserved his full attention (or at least as much of it as he could give).  The minute he could, though, he raced home, prepped himself _very_ thoroughly in the bathroom, and spent his sweet time working the toy in.  God, he fucking loved this.  He loved the way the toy sat inside him and loved that he had no idea what was going to happen next.  He was briefly disappointed that the plug didn’t vibrate, but that was probably the point.  It was _punishment_ , after all (but in all honesty he didn’t want it to be over too soon).

 

(And he here he’d thought he didn’t have any kinks, just maybe a few minor preferences here and there.)

 

The drive to Keith’s apartment was more than a little interesting, and Shiro reflected that the responsible thing--should he leave his home with Things Inserted in the future--would be to get a Lyft or a taxi or _something_.  His self control really was well and truly absent these past few weeks.  

 

His skin buzzed as he rode the elevator to Keith’s floor.  Would they begin right away or would Keith make him wait?  He was half hard by the time he knocked on Keith’s door.

 

Keith gave him a sharp glance over before nodding his approval.  “You’re on time. Good.” He stepped back and let Shiro enter his apartment.

 

They hadn’t begun yet and Shiro already felt exposed and vulnerable.  He loved it.  

 

“I missed you, Daddy,” he said shyly, hoping for a kiss.  He was being punished, so he knew it was not his place to ask for one.  

 

“I missed you, too,” Keith said, a soft smile briefly on his face before he turned stern.  “You’re going to behave for me tonight.”

 

It was not a question.  Shiro suppressed a shiver and stood up straight, nodding his obedience.  

 

“There are rules tonight,” Keith announced.  “You will obey them.”

 

Again, not a question.

 

Keith looked him dead in the eye, power and authority personified.  “You will tell me if it is too much.  You won’t be brave for me.  You won’t endure unless _you_ want to.  Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,”  Shiro said immediately.

 

“What will you do?” Keith demanded.

 

“I will tell you if it is too much.”

 

“And what word will you use?”

 

Shiro faltered.  That had not been established.

 

“It’s not a test, sweetheart,” Keith said gently, dropping his authoritative tone for a moment.   “I want you to pick a word to tell me to stop.”

 

“Cersei,” Shiro said.  “She deserved a lot worse than a building dropping on her.”

 

Keith’s facade cracked for a moment, and Shiro could see how hard he was trying not to laugh.  They had shared more than one rant about that particular episode of Game of Thrones and there were few words more guaranteed to douse the lust of either of them.  

 

“Cersei,” Keith confirmed.  “Take off your clothes.”

 

Shiro’s pupils widened.  It was all he could do to keep his hands steady as he unbuttoned his shirt.  He slipped it off and then hesitated, uncertain if he should fold it.  Keith guessed his dilemma.  

 

“Drop it.”

 

Shiro didn’t know to what degree Keith had planned this, but fuck did he love the idea that anyone who walked in would immediately find his clothes and know he was there, naked.  Once fully divested of his clothing, he stood quietly beside the pile, waiting.  

 

Keith eyed him over, inspecting him almost lazily as he circled around him.  He smirked at Shiro’s hardening erection but otherwise acknowledged nothing.  

 

“Go to my room.  Lie down on my bed, ass up, and wait for me,” he ordered.

 

Shiro went.  There was something both exciting and lonely about going there by himself.  He wanted Keith with him, but he’d far rather obey him.  He crawled onto the delightfully soft bed (perhaps not suited to punishment, he thought with a tiny grin) and settled himself flat.   He wanted to put a pillow under his hips but assumed that would be cheating, as would rutting against the covers to get friction.  He resigned himself to keeping still and worked on evening out his breaths.  He waited.

 

And waited.

 

It couldn’t have been _that_ long, surely.  Keith wouldn’t do that, not when they hadn’t so much as touched yet…!  He ached to be touched, anywhere, or at least to have Keith near him, and it suddenly occurred to him that if Keith really wanted to punish him, this might be the best way to do it.  He considered calling out--Keith had told him he was not allowed to be brave, after all--but then decided that no, he trusted Keith, and if there was more build up then there would be more pay off.   Also, he was pretty sure it hadn’t been more than five minutes.

 

And, less than two minutes later (Shiro had started to count), Keith padded in quietly and shut the door.  He ignored Shiro, puttering around the bedroom and pulling things out of drawers, before finally dropping a towel and some bottles on the bed and sitting beside him.

 

“You waited.  Good boy,” Keith said, nearly purring, and he stroked his hand down Shiro’s back several times.  Shiro arched into the touch despite himself, and Keith chuckled lightly in response.

 

“You really did miss your Daddy, didn’t you,” he said fondly.  

 

“Yes Daddy,” Shiro said, his voice pathetically plaintive.  “Missed you so much.”

 

“Sweet boy,” Keith murmured, leaning down and planting a single kiss on his shoulder.  “Lift your hips,” he said firmly, already back to his stern role.  It was softened a little, though, by the gentle way he tucked a pillow under him, and Shiro hid a smile in his own pillow.

 

“Spread your legs.  Further.”

 

Shiro eagerly obeyed and held his breath as Keith settled behind him.  

 

“I am going to spank you,” Keith informed him, sounding so distant as to nearly be cold.  “You will count each hit.  If you lose count, I will stop, and you will not be allowed to come.  Tell me you understand.”

 

Shiro swallowed.  “I will count each hit when you spank me.  If I lose track, I will not be allowed to come.”

 

“Good boy,” Keith said.  He grabbed Shiro’s ass and hummed appreciatively, spreading his cheeks apart almost painfully.  He nudged the end of the plug with his thumb and Shiro gasped quietly. “ _Very_ good boy.”  

 

Keith’s hands left him and Shiro bit back his protest.  He wanted to be touched so badly.  

 

“Alright, baby,” Keith said, his voice betraying him with a slight waver.  “Here we go.”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith had very nearly immediately followed Shiro to the bedroom.  He knew he was supposed to let anticipation build, but he hadn’t seen Shiro in three days and he was pathetic.  They hadn’t even _kissed_ yet.  He lasted a grand total of five and a half minutes before he caved, paranoia over Shiro getting bored prompting him to drastically cut short his planned time.

 

Once in the room, he purposely ignored Shiro and rummaged in drawers.  He only needed two times--lube and a lotion for aftercare--but he took his time anyway, making a show of it.  He felt a bit stupid.  He also felt powerful; Shiro hadn’t move a muscle since he’d come in.

 

It was the work of a minute and their rules were set and Keith was ready, staring down at the plug snuggled deep in Shiro’s perfect ass.  He grinned to himself.  Shiro had said he liked to clench on something when he came. He lifted his hand.  A resounding smack filled the room.

 

“One,” Shiro gasped immediately.  Fuck, he sounded wrecked already.  Keith was going to be hard long before they were done.  He hit him again.

 

“Two.”

 

Smack.

 

“Three.”

 

Smack.  

 

“F-four.”

 

Keith had half a mind to hit the same spot every single time.  That white mark his hand left that quickly turned to the same red as the surrounding flesh--gorgeous.   He didn’t actually want to hurt Shiro, though, and he had no intention of leaving a bruise.  He began to vary his targets, and judging from Shiro’s gasps and whimpers, it was a good decision.

 

“Fuck!  Twelve.”

 

His hand was stinging and he loved it.  He could only assume Shiro’s ass felt the same way--over sensitive and wonderfully _alive_.

 

“You’re doing so perfect, baby,” Keith said in awe.  “Your ass looks so good.”

 

“Ahn!  Th-thirteen,” Shiro gasped.  

 

Keith had no frame of reference for how far to go, and since it was taking Shiro a little longer to call out the numbers, he decided to check in.

 

“Eight--,” Shiro said, interrupting himself to swallow.  “E-eighteen, Daddy.”  

 

Keith smoothed his hand over the tender red of Shiro’s ass, massaging it lightly.  “How are you feeling, baby?  Still good?”

 

Shiro groaned into his pillow.  It was a good groan, but it wasn't words.  

 

“Baby,” Keith said, a little sharper.  “Daddy asked you a question.”

 

“So good,” Shiro slurred.  “Need more.”

 

Keith’s cock was starting to throb.  He unbuttoned his pants to relieve the pressure.  

 

“Oh?  You haven’t learned your lesson yet?” Keith asked mildly.  “I thought you were going to behave for me.”

 

Shiro made a whining protest and squirmed a little.  

 

Whack.

 

“Nineteen!” Shiro said, shuddering.  

 

“Hmm.  An even twenty, maybe?” Keith said.  He raised his hand but stopped when Shiro shuffled, weakly attempting to lift his arms until he could grab his cheeks and spread them apart.

 

“M-more,” he said.  He looked over his shoulder timidly, face flushed as red as his ass.

 

Oh fuck.

 

“You want more in you?” Keith teased, nudging the end of the plug.  He knew that wasn't what Shiro was asking for, but he couldn’t resist.  “Baby, I’m sorry.  You’re already full.  Daddy can’t fit in you like this.”

 

Shiro groaned and his head sank down to the pillow.  “Here, Daddy. Please. Hit me here,” he whined. He pushed his ass out as far as he could.  “I’ll be so good,” he whimpered, voice muffled.  

 

Keith sucked in his breath and slapped down hard, directly over the exposed end of the plug.

 

“ _Fuck_!  Fuck yes! Twenty!” Shiro cried.  

 

God it was fucking amazing to watch Shiro’s hole clenching and twitching around the plug, trying desperately to either push it out or take more in--Keith didn’t know which, but he loved the struggle.  He hit again.

 

“Twenty-one,” Shiro cried, arching his back.  “More, Daddy, please!”

 

“You’re so fucking good,” Keith growled, hitting him again.  He grabbed the end of the plug and tugged on it as Shiro clenched and squirmed.  He gasped and mouthed out a few syllables that might have been a number.

 

“You’ve been perfect, baby,” Keith said, smacking him twice in rapid succession.  “Don’t need to count anymore.  Daddy knows the number.”  Again. “I’ll give you just what you want.”  

 

It had to hurt Shiro, how hard he was clutching into his ass to keep his cheeks pried open, but his cries were pure ecstasy.  Keith used one hand to slap his ass and thighs while he fucked him with the plug.  He wasn't hitting as hard now, but he was hitting faster, and he felt each blow and cry in his cock.  The situation there was getting painfully urgent.  If he didn’t do something quickly, he was going to come in his pants, and wasn't the point of all of this to keep his cum in Shiro’s ass?

 

“So fucking good, baby.  Gonna come just listening to you,” Keith praised, fumbling himself out of his pants.  “Gonna give you my cock.”  

 

“Yeeees,” Shiro hissed, vainly rocking his hips and spreading himself still further.  He cried out urgent pleas as Keith fucked the plug in and out of him while desperately using his other hand to slick himself as best he could.

 

Shiro shook and sobbed when Keith yanked plug out, shoved his hips up, and slammed in.  Two thrusts later, he hit him a final time and Shiro screamed as he came.

 

He sobbed and lay limp as Keith finished himself, moments later.

 

“You did it, baby,” Keith gasped.  “You took my cum.”

 

Shiro didn’t respond, but when Keith careful pulled out and crawled up to check on him, his face was lost in utter, painful bliss.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith had hit him a lot harder than he’d expected, and he instantly loved it.  He was firmly in control and all Shiro had to do was lie still and count.  He could do that.  He _did_ do that.  Each swift hit felt like a praise.  This stopped if he messed up, so each fresh hit meant he was doing it right.  

 

He did not want it to stop.

 

From there things got hazy.  They been perfectly fucking clear at the time (although simultaneously distant and muted), but now Shiro was floating and pleasantly confused.  He knew Keith had kept hitting him, and he knew that he had come, so that meant he’d done it right.  

 

Well.  He was pretty certain that he’d come.

 

(Details were difficult at the moment, okay?!)

 

Thinking was difficult.  Jesus.  Had he passed out?  He was cold, apparently, because he was shivering.  “Keith?” he croaked, throat dry.

 

“Right here, baby, right here,” Keith said.  “Just about done with the lotion and then I’ll get you something to drink, okay?”

 

Shiro grunted and a minute later was presented with a straw.  Orange juice, he registered vaguely.  His mind cleared some and he watched Keith put the juice on the night stand and then pull up the covers.

 

“Cuddle?” he asked hopefully, worried he would need to beg.  He wanted to cry out that Keith wasn't allowed to leave, not now, not ever, not when he needed him, but before his mouth could find a way to form the words, Keith was sliding in next to him.

 

“C’me here, baby,” Keith coaxed, opening his arms.  

 

Shiro rapidly buried himself in Keith’s embrace and hummed happily when gentle fingers began petting his hair.  Had Keith always been naked?  He wasn't sure, but the skin contact was doing wonders for him. He’d already stopped shaking.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Keith asked quietly.

 

“Soooo fucking tired,” Shiro said.  “Fuck.  You killed me.”

 

Keith stiffened.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered.  “I haven’t done that before, and I tried to--”

 

“Ngggh,” Shiro interrupted grumpily.  “Killed from orgasm.  Dummy.  Feel good.  But.”

 

“Good but also tired?” Keith guessed, relaxing again.

 

Shiro nodded.

 

He kissed Shiro’s head.  “You kinda freaked me out.  I mean, when you went into subspace, or whatever.  I think you’re dropping now.  I read up on it earlier, but, um, obviously I don’t know what I’m doing.”  He laughed awkwardly.

 

“This is nice,” Shiro protested.  So long as Keith held him, it would be fine.  He was certain of it.

 

“You’ll probably be really tired for a while. You can stay here as long as you like, and I’ll do whatever you need to me.”

 

“Just hold me,” Shiro insisted, snuggling deeper.  He yawned. “Always want you to hold me.”

 

Keith kissed him again.  “Go to sleep, sweetheart,” he said, and Shiro did.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro slept for hours, and Keith held him the whole time.  It was the longest he’d ever been allowed to just touch Shiro, and somehow it made him want to cry.  

 

_Always want you to hold me._

 

That was too much, and it wasn't fair.  Keith blinked hard and clenched his jaw.  The dates and the presents and the sex he could handle--only barely, but he could do it--but this?  This was it.  This was what he wanted--just to hold him and kiss his forehead while he slept.  Just this would be enough.

 

(But, no.  That was a lie.  If it was enough, he’d be feeling satisfied instead of hollow and lonelier than ever.)  

 

He couldn’t keep doing this, but he didn’t know if he could bare it if he stopped.  

 

“I love you,” he whispered.  “I love you and I’m so sorry.”

 

Shiro slept on without stirring.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith slept fitfully that night, waking often in a panic thinking Shiro had left.  He hadn’t, of course.  He was clinging tightly to him every time Keith stirred.

 

It broke his heart.

 

 _Don’t act like this if you don’t love me_ , he silently begged, then he cradled his head and kissed him like it didn’t hurt at all.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro woke up tired but blissfully satisfied and only the tiniest bit sore.  He sighed happily and snuggled deeper into Keith’s chest, earning himself a fond chuckle.

 

“Good morning, baby.  Did you sleep well?” Keith asked.

 

“Mmm,” Shiro hummed.  He stretched and then resettled.  “What time is it?”

 

“It is just after 8.  You slept almost twelve hours.”

 

“Damn,” Shiro chuckled.  “You did good, Daddy.” He tilted his head up to smile at him and tugged him down for a kiss.

 

“Morning breath,” Keith protested, but he kissed him back anyway.

 

“Did you sleep that much, too?” Shiro asked curiously.  

 

“No, but you were very insistent I keep cuddling,” Keith answered, voice heavy with amusement.  “Any chance I can go use the bathroom?”

 

“I _guess_ ,” Shiro said dramatically.  

 

Keith kissed the top of his head and rolled out of bed.  Shiro lounged on the pillows and listened to him putter around.  This was the second time he’d been able to indulge in a lazy start to the day in Keith’s bed, and he considered joining him in the shower for a repeat of earlier adventures, but then he heard the bathtub starting to fill.  No shower.  Rats.

 

Keith reappeared and padded over to him, leaning on the bed and kissing the top of his head again, melting Shiro’s heart just a little bit more.  

 

“The tub is filling for you.  There’s a bathrobe that should fit you that you can use for now.  I’m going to start on breakfast,” he said.

 

Another wasted opportunity to cuddle.  Double rats.

 

“You really are spoiling me,” Shiro grinned, sitting up.  

 

“I _like_ spoiling you, baby,” Keith insisted.  “It makes me happy.”

 

“You make me happy,” Shiro countered.  

 

Keith blushed and turned away.  “Go enjoy your soak,” he said, hurrying to the kitchen.

 

Adorable.

 

Shiro luxuriated in the tub.  It was closer to a hot tub than a bathtub in his opinion, and he particularly enjoyed messing with the jet settings.  Why again did people take showers?  Damn, this was getting ridiculous.  Keith should offer a spa service.  And his _towels_.  Fuck.  He was in love with them, too.

 

God, he was so fucking in love!  Keith was funny and hardworking and just enough of a smartass and so, so damn sexy.  And a god in bed.  What the fuck.  Shiro had always considered him as the dominant partner in bed, but maybe he was secretly a pillow princess.  He chuckled.  No, he what he was was a baby--for Keith.  Anyone else and this would have been an enjoyable but probably rare thing.  He liked being in charge, but for Keith?  He’d roll over any day of the week.

 

“Hey,” Keith said, poking his head in the door.  “I set a tray on the bed with your breakfast.  It’s ready whenever you are, but take your time.  Your clothes are still in the dryer anyway.”

 

“Jesus, Keith!” Shiro laughed.  “You really don’t need to go that far for me.”

 

“Aftercare is vital, Shiro,” Keith said, no nonsense.  “I’m going to do my best until you leave, but make sure to keep an eye on yourself the rest of the day, okay?  I’ve got some meetings this afternoon and a thing with Lance and Pidge tonight, but it’s all stuff I can cancel if you need me to.”

 

Now here was another opportunity, and this time he wasn't wasting it.  He got out of the tub immediately, toweled off quickly, and shrugged on the robe.

 

“Cuddle with me while I eat?” he asked.  

 

Keith smiled fondly.  “Of course, baby,” he said.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro left a little over an hour later, thinking of soft lips and starry eyes, and he had the basics of a plan--a late evening bike ride, a starlit field, a bounty of flowers, and a little picnic.  Now to check the weather and scout out a few locations.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith felt miserable throughout the day and afternoon, but at least there was a nice, dull edge of numbness to it.  His meetings weren’t terrible--only one was with a sponsor, and they laughed off his hip picture--but he was so fucking _tired_ of everything.  He was tired of messing things up and being oblivious to normal shit and he was so, so tired of being in love with Shiro.  

 

Why, why, why couldn’t he just accept what he was given?  It was so much more than he’d ever allowed himself to hope for.  Why was it the more he got, the more it hurt?  How fucking selfish he could get--after insanely intense sex, he’d spent the night holding Shiro, and then in the morning Shiro had looked at him like he’d hung the moon in the sky.  And here he was, wondering if there even _was_ anything else he could do to try to make Shiro fall in love with him.

 

(Was it even okay to try?  Didn’t these things happen on their own?  It wasn't like Shiro had tried to make Keith fall in love--he hadn’t encouraged him once, had never so much as hinted that his raging crush was desired.)

 

By the time he was dressed for the evening and joining Lance and Pidge at the party, he’d sunk past misery into something blank and awful and flavorless.  

 

Alcohol.  Alcohol had flavor.  He headed to the bar immediately, his friends flanking him and trying to engage him in conversation.

 

“Holy shit dude, I know you hate parties but maybe calm down a bit, yeah?” Lance said nervously.  “Three shots in a row?  Yeah, you need finger food, stat.  Pidge, please corral this young man appropriately.”

 

“I got him,” Pidge said, waving him away.  “Go be gross and friendly.”

 

“Don’t you listen to her,” Lance said, very serious. “She loves it when I’m gross.”

 

Pidge smacked him on the arm, blushing slightly, and Lance yelped before trotting off.  Pidge took Keith by the elbow and guided him to a secluded corner to hide in.  

 

“He’s doing really well, isn’t he,” Keith commented, watching Lance schmooze with ease.  

 

“Honestly, I don’t know how he does it,” Pidge said, shaking her head.  “He’s been on morning talk for ages and he woke up at _three_ today, but look at him: awake and functioning like a normal human.”

 

Lance was doing fantastic work in sports radio, and it constantly amazed his friends that the habitual night owl managed to wake up at ungodly hours to start his day.  

 

“It’s because it’s radio and he doesn’t have to get ready,” Keith reasoned.  “Does he even get dressed?”

 

“How should I know?  I’m never awake then,” Pidge said.  “But yeah, he probably drives to work with bunny slippers on.”

 

“What’s his blood caffeine levels like?”

 

“50:50 by now,” Pidge estimated, shaking her head sadly.  “He consumes enough coffee to power a third world country.  But enough about him--what’s wrong with you?  The hip picture still bothering you?  You look wilted.”

 

“Goddamnit my hip,” Keith growled, smacking his forehead.

 

Pidge raised her eyebrows.  “Uh, I take it you forgot about that.  What’s wrong then?”

 

“Can we...not talk about it right now?” Keith asked.  

 

Pidge nodded and sipped her drink.  “I wanna know what’s up ‘cause you’re my friend and I care, but we don’t need to do this in front of Lance’s crowd.”

 

Keith gave her a grateful smile and attempted to snack on the appetizers on the plate Pidge handed to him.  

 

“I just don’t _get_ people,” he sighed.  “I never read things right.  If I saw someone else post a picture like that, I would have looked at the bruise and that’s it.”

 

“You know, Lance and I used to bet on whether or not you’d realize when people were flirting with you.  I always won,” she said, grabbing a cracker sandwich from the appetizer plate. “But so what if you can’t always read people?  You’ve got a hella successful career and friends who care about you.  Also, you realized I liked Lance waaaay before he did.”

 

Keith snorted.  “True. I just… I just wish I didn’t keep messing stuff up.”

 

“Like with Shiro?” Pidge asked.

 

Keith started.  “What?  What did he tell you?”

 

“Nothing, I just know you.  If you’re worried about messing up a relationship, it’s with Shiro.”

 

Keith slumped and wished his shots would kick in faster.

 

“I know, I know--talking about it later,” Pidge said, waving her hand.  “No worries.  Let’s just make fun of these sports geeks for now.”

 

“Pidge, I’m a sports geek.  Your _husband_ is a sports geek.”

 

“And once again: I’m not married.  But, fair point.  I do hang out with a lame crowd.”

 

“You could always propose, you know,” Keith suggested.  Pidge had done her fair share of pining after Lance over the years and he knew that at the beginning she’d worried Lance had started dating her out of pity.  He wouldn’t be surprised if she wanted to lock him down securely.

 

“Nah, that’s the kind of thing he cares about.  If he wants to get married, it’ll mean a big ass proposal and a giant wedding.  I’m fine with waiting,” she said, shrugging.

 

Keith smiled at her.  “You are, aren’t you. You’re happy.”

 

Pidge blushed a little into her drink.  “Yeah, I really am.  He drives me nuts sometimes, but I kinda like it.”

 

“You might consider dropping hints, though.  He’s pretty dumb.  He called me and freaked out when you asked him out, you know.  He wasn't sure if it was a prank and he wanted to say yes but didn’t want to look like an idiot if it was a joke.  ‘She can’t actually be into me’ were his exact words, and I remember it vividly because he kept repeating it, for _hours_.  I considered telling him it _was_ a prank just so he’d shut up, but you’d probably have killed me.”

 

“Yes, yes I would have,” Pidge said, trying to be menacing but too touched by the story to stop smiling.  

 

“I wrote up my best man speech while I waited for him to stop talking,” he said, nudging her.  “He’ll get around to it, but you may need to help him out a little.  Like I said: Lance is dumb.”

 

“Say that to my face, why don’t you,” Lance said, popping up.  He bounced nervously on his feet and forced a laugh. “This is my boss, Tom Johnson.  Mr. Johnson, this is my friend, Keith Kogane.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kogane,” Tom said, shaking Keith’s hand.  “I hear you don’t want to go on my radio show.”

 

“Yeah, that’s correct, sorry,” Keith laughed awkwardly.  “I really hate...all this.” He waved vaguely at the room and grimaced.

 

“Not a people person, eh?  Well, if you change your mind, here’s my card,” he said.  “You kids have a good time; I’ve got some more people to talk to.”

 

Everyone held their breath until he walked away, and then Lance whirled on them with a strained smile.  “So, that’s my boss.  You know.  The man you just called me stupid in front of.”

 

“He called you dumb, not stupid,” Pidge said, patting Lance’s arm sympathetically.

 

“Thanks, babe.  I feel so much better.”

 

“Sorry about that,” Keith cringed.  “And sorry for telling him I hate everything.”

 

“Nah, it’s my bad for bringing you here.  And, uh,” he dropped his voice and motioned Keith closer, “maybe lose that card.  You don’t want him to interview you, trust me.”

 

Keith frowned.  “Why’s that?”

 

“He’s got, um, ‘old fashioned values’ about sexuality,” Lance said.  “If he asked about you being taken, and you came out, it could get awkward.”

 

“Oh,” Keith said, face blank.  “Awesome.”

 

“Yeah, he’s a real joy to work for,” Lance whispered, glancing around nervously to make sure no one heard.  “Hopefully I get promoted or transferred soon.  I tried complaining to HR, but they did nothing.  Sorry, man.”

 

“Assholes will be assholes.  Thanks for the warning.”

 

“If you do want to come out, though, I know exactly who you should talk to: Coran,” Lance said brightly.

 

“What?  The morning talk show guy?  Does he even cover sports stuff?” Keith said. The shots were finally starting to take hold and he wondered if he’d heard Lance right.

 

“Yeah!  Coran and Allura: In The Morning!  They’re amazing,” Lance gushed.

 

“Lance has a tiny crush,” Pidge informed him.

 

“Her skin is _flawless_ ,” Lance sighed.

 

“It is,” Pidge agreed.  “She did a segment on her routine and it cut his time and product use in half.  I wrote her a thank you letter.”

 

Keith laughed.  The blossoming warmth from the alcohol coupled with time with friends was easing the tension in his chest.  

 

“Seriously though--if you wanna do an official coming out interview, Coran’s your man.  Do you remember when Axca, that tennis star, came out a few years ago?  He did the interview.  It was really nice.”

 

“It was,” Pidge nodded.  “If you can get in with him, do it.”

 

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Keith said, 90% certain he would forget it via alcohol before the night was over but still touched by their interest.  

 

“Mkay, well, _you kids have fun_ ,” Lance said, mimicking his boss before shooting another look over shoulder to make sure he hadn’t been overheard.  “Uh, anyway, I gotta schmooze some more. Enjoy the booze and snacks.”

 

“Thank you, we will,” Pidge promised.  She turned back to Keith. “You spoke to his boss, so your job is done.  Wanna go lockpick our way into an empty conference room for the rest of the evening?”

 

Keith did.

 

~*~*~

  
  


Lance pretended to scold them when he found them two hours later, but everyone knew he didn’t care.  Pidge insisted they go have “actual fun” and she roped Keith into coming home with them.  It was not the first time the three friends had crashed at Lance and Pidge’s place for late night beer and bad movies.  Despite his gallons of caffeine, Lance conked out within the first 30 minutes and, naturally, he was now covered in Sharpie tattoos and precariously balanced towers of bottles.

 

“Do you think we’re getting a little too old for this?” Keith asked as he snapped a picture of Lance’s snoring face.

 

“Too old for tradition?” Pidge countered.

 

“Fair enough,” Keith replied, setting the picture as his new phone background.  

 

“Ooo, text that one to me,” Pidge said, peering over his shoulder.  “He’s got a snot bubble; I wanna send it to Hunk.”

 

Picture received, Pidge settled back on the couch.  “So, you ready to tell me what’s up with you and Shiro yet?”

 

The majority of Keith’s inebriation had burned off, leaving him ill-prepared to address that large a question.  “Well, uh,” he began. “We’re, um.  We’re doing...stuff.”

 

“Wow, thanks for the update,” Pidge smirked.  She regarded him through narrowed eyes for a moment before snagging two bottles and heading for the bedroom.  Keith followed, and soon they were on her bed, ready for an extended talk and drink.

 

“Okay, now that we won’t be waking up Mr. Drools-a-Lot, spill the tea.”

 

“What’s there to tell?” Keith grumbled, taking a sip from his bottle.  “It doesn’t matter what we’re doing when ultimately, everything stays the same.  I’m still in love with him, blah blah blah, I’m going to be miserable until I die.”

 

“Blah blah blah,” Pidge agreed.  “So, if everything’s the same, how come you’ve got all this fresh misery hanging around you?”

 

“I just can’t stop messing things up.  No matter how close we get or how much we do together, I _always_ want more.  I say that our friendship is the most important thing in the world to me, but how can that be true?  I avoided him for _months_ to get emotional space, and it’s not like it helped me get over him.  All that happened was him almost doing something stupid.”

 

“Are you talking about that sugar daddy thing?” Pidge asked, tilting her head.  “That did seem to come out of left field, but it’s not like it’s a bad thing, and if it was it wouldn’t be your fault or whatever.  Sometimes people want weird stuff sexually.  Do you really think it was stupid of him to sign up on that website?”

 

Keith hesitated.  It was something Shiro honestly wanted, so no, it wasn't something stupid.  What was stupid (maybe) was going to that website, and Keith liked to think that if he hadn’t run away for six months, Shiro would have confided in him and this situation could have been avoiding.  

 

“It is about the sugar stuff,” Keith said slowly.  “It’s not wrong that he wants a different kind of relationship, it’s just that…”

 

“Oh my god,” Pidge said.  “It’s you.  You’re his sugar daddy.  You’re acting as his literal sugar daddy.”

 

Keith cringed but said nothing.

 

“Okay, so you’re buying him stuff, and then what?  Are you two fucking?”

 

“Well, I mean, he wanted some of the sex parts of it too, and I offered, so…,” Keith mumbled, picking at the label on his bottle. 

 

“And let me guess--you thought you could handle it but it’s too much for you because you have feelings for him?”

 

Keith nodded.

 

“But you’re not gonna confess.”

 

“Of course not.  He doesn’t feel that way about me--why would I make things even more awkward by confessing?”

 

Pidge sighed and tilted her head back as she tipped more beer into her mouth.  “Didn’t.  Didn’t feel that way about you,” she said, wiping her lips on the back of her hand.  

 

Keith’s heart tripped up.  Did Pidge know something he didn’t?

 

“He might feel differently now,” she continued, and Keith’s heart sank again.  

 

“If he does, he hasn’t said anything.”

 

“Neither have you,” Pidge pointed out.

 

“Why would I?  I knew he didn’t like me when I fell for him, and I got that confirmed when I lived with him.  I don’t need to have it rubbed in my face a third time, and that’s not the point anyway.  What makes me so frustrated is that I can’t just accept the facts as they are, and no matter how much of Shiro I get, I always want more.  I thought love made you selfless!  What the fuck is wrong with me?  Why am I so fucking greedy?”

 

Pidge steepled her fingers.  “I think the problem is with the English language.”

 

Oh god.  Another language nerd.

 

“You know that Bible passage everyone quotes about love--the ‘love is patient, love is kind’ one?  Well, it’s not talking about _romantic_ love.  Romantic love is selfish as hell.  It practically demands to be returned with all that longing and pining and crap.  Anyway.  The thing is, you love him _and_ you’re in love with him and I think you’re getting mad at yourself because those two don’t completely fit together but you’re trying to _make_ them fit because it’s the same word.”

 

Keith stared.  “You’re like, hella smart when you drink.”

 

“I’m hella smart all the time, but thank you,” Pidge said primly.  “Your friendship love for Shiro is totally pure and selfless and whatnot, and that’s awesome, by the way.  There’s nothing wrong with having romantic love, but they conflict with each other sometimes. That happens with all relationships, just so you know.  The problem isn’t unique to you and the way you don’t always notice sex stuff.  Also, relationships are stronger for having both those kinds of love.  Just gotta work through the differences.”

 

“You know, I remember a time--as recently as this evening--when I was the one giving you relationship advice,” Keith said ruefully.  He took another swig from his bottle.

 

“Nah, what you gave me was _Lance_ advice.  Totally different,” Pidge grinned.  “And anyway, enough love talk. The bottom line is you need to confess or end it with Shiro.  Seriously.  He’s hurting you and he doesn’t know it, and that’s not fair to him.”  

 

That wasn't fair to Keith, either.  Keith was allowed to do things that hurt himself if he accepted the consequences of his actions.  His feelings were his own and not Shiro’s burden to carry.  

 

“I don’t care if it hurts, and I’ve never offered him something it wasn't okay for him to take,” Keith said stubbornly.  

 

“Would he still be okay with it if he knew what it was doing to you?”  

 

Keith was silent.  

 

“I know it’s killing you, and that it’s your choice if you want to suffer, but you’re lying to him by omission.”  

 

“I know,” Keith said weakly.  “I know I gotta end this, but I _can’t_.  Not yet.  I can’t accept that I might have already kissed him for the last time.  I can’t end it yet.”  

 

Pidge snorted.  “Who said you had to end it?  You just gotta talk to him, you moron.”  

 

“You _just_ said he wouldn’t be okay with hurting me.”  

 

“It’s hurting you because your feelings are one-sided, not because of the daddy thing, right?  Seriously, just talk to him.”

 

“Talking it about it won’t change the fact that my feelings are one-sided,” Keith all but growled.  “You told me yourself: it’s not happening.”  

 

Pidge stared at him like he was priceless idiot.  “Keith, I told you that _years_ ago.  Besides, I’m pretty sure that was about the age difference or something, not that he wasn't interested.  Age difference doesn’t really matter anymore, and he obviously loves you.  Maybe not exactly the way you love him, but he _does_ love you.  Maybe he’d be willing to give it a go.  Maybe he’s fucking head over heels for you.  The point is: you don’t know. Circumstances change.  Feelings change.”

 

That was...that was something worth considering, but fuck fuck fuck it hurt to think of the way Shiro looked at him, the way he touched him, the way he sighed and trembled and cried out.  What if Keith confirmed that Shiro could do all of that and still not love him back?  And if Shiro knew how badly it hurt to just be near him, he’d have to end _all_ of it, wouldn’t he?  Keith really might have to actually cut Shiro out of his life.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Keith swallowed.  

 

“Sounds good,” Pidge said.  She raised her beer. “To thinking about things!”

 

Keith chuckled despite himself and raised his beer as well.  

 

“To thinking,” he said, and the sound their bottles made when they clinked was hopeful and bright. 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


“You kids are the worst.”

  

Keith’s mouth was dry and his head was aching and now Lance was hovering over him, glaring down.  

 

“Lance.  It’s the weekend.  If it is anytime earlier than 11:00, I will personally kick your ass into ne--”

 

“Oh it’s earlier than 11, Sunshine, and you forfeit the right to sleep in when you mar skin as beautiful as mine,” Lance huffed.

 

“Lance?” Pidge muttered from the other side of the bed.  “Lance.  My darling.  Come closer.  I want to kill you.”  

 

Keith decided to take his leave before shouting and/or violence ensued, so he staggered out of bed, gathered his things, and took a Lyft home.  His phone had died sometime during the night, so he plugged it in and went to wash his face and brush his teeth.  His bleary reflection blinked back at him from above the sink.  He looked like shit.  

 

(What a shock.)

 

He heard his phone ding with a message alert and went to check it.

 

**Shiro_the_Hero: can we hang out tonight or tomorrow night?**

 

Huh.  He spelled it out.  That could be good or bad.  Either way, Keith’s answer was the same.

 

**KeithHatesLance: Yeah, tonight sounds good.  Got something I want to talk to you about anyway.**

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, expanded: Although Keith and Shiro do establish a safe word, they don’t do it until after play has begun. They also do not discuss the parameters of the scene beforehand. Also, Keith ends up in a top drop that is not recognized or addressed (but is also fueled by emotional circumstances outside of the scene).
> 
> For my non-American readers: people do NOT give out presents on Labor Day, lmao. Keith is /really/ stretching. He’d probably be better off just giving him things on a random Wednesday with a note that reads “Two more days to the weekend!” or something. Poor kid. He’s trying so hard.
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write the spanking scene pretty much since I started the fic. It was a major motivator, not gonna lie. I don’t even /like/ punishment in fics, lol!!! But then I read two really good Stucky fic that had, um, good...things… *cough* Let’s just say spanking has moved up on my level of interests. Restraints are pretty good, but I don’t like stress holds so much just keep someone immobile, so I don’t know that it really counts for a punishment category, necessarily.
> 
> They finally negotiated some, yay!! Still not enough, though. They should have a “slow down” or “let me think” word/system. Granted, they aren’t going crazy hardcore, but still (Shiro did drop, but I think he’d be sensitive). They haven’t done this before and clearly neither of them are educated enough. Shame on them. (Yes, shame on them and not the author, nope nope nope not my fault). Keith dropped some. More like, he dropped and he was naturally sad about it anyway, so it ended up being really hard on him. I don’t think I made that clear at aaaallll in the actual story, lol. BUT YEAH DON’T DO WHAT THEY DID IT WASN'T SAFE OR HEALTHY. But like….still kinda hot, tho, lol. Anyway, this is fiction and not sex ed, the end.
> 
> I forgot to repost the selfie pic last update. I know that a lot of people couldn’t see it for some reason, so I’ll try fixing it. If not, I’ll include a link.
> 
> Spoiler alert for next chapter, but things are gonna get a little bit worse for Keith, and then a whole lot better for both of them. <3 Like, they gonna kiss and stuff. I know, I know. How gross.
> 
> I will be running a Shieth bingo week for sometime in early September. The theme is gonna be fantasy/occult. Anyone who wants to join in with art or fic (bingo or not) is welcome!
> 
> Love you guys!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse for Keith, worse for Shiro, and then a whole lot better for both of them. That's it. That's the best summary I got right now, guys. There's alotta fluff, too.

It wasn't a good enough plan, not really.  Keith deserved more--so much more--than flowers and a night ride and a picnic.  But, it was enough, wasn't it?  It was personal and private, and Shiro knew those were traits Keith valued.  Plus, he knew Keith would appreciate and respect an earnest, honest confession no matter how it was presented.

 

(And, if he were being perfectly honestly, Shiro wasn't sure how much longer he could without blurting out his feelings, so this would have to do.)  

 

All in all, he was sufficiently comfortable with his plan, even if it didn’t meet _all_ the criteria Shiro thought it should.  Still, he was nervous.  The fact Keith wanted to talk to him worried him.  He knew Keith was in love him, knew it in his soul, but Shiro was painfully aware that being in love did not guarantee someone wanted a relationship.  What if Keith wanted to call things off?  Shiro didn’t _think_ that’s what it was, but it was real enough possibility that it scared him.  He was pretty sure what he wanted more advice about the reporters and coming out.

 

(He was still very nervous.)

 

Shiro reviewed his mental checklist one more time as he scrubbed down his counter top, desperately trying to put his anxious nerves to good use.  Black was in perfect condition and full of gas, the flowers and picnic were carefully stowed at the field he’d picked, and his appearance as presentable as he could make it.  There was nothing to do now but wait.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith wasn't nervous so much as terrified out of his fucking mind.  He was doing the right thing. Definitely.  Yup.  For him and for Shiro.  Absolutely the right thing.  Because yeah, potentially imploding a nearly decade long friendship because of his nearly decade long crush was a fantastic, well thought out plan.  

 

Shit.

 

Whatever happened to the idea that so long as he had something to give Shiro, the rest was okay?  But no, Pidge was right.  It wasn't okay to keep giving to Shiro when he wouldn’t be okay taking it if he knew the full circumstances.

 

So yeah, doing the right thing.  

 

It was the right thing to face Shiro, confess his feelings and mistakes, and hope to god it wasn't the last time the two of them hung out alone together.

 

Afraid he’d chicken out if he waited any longer, Keith grabbed his keys and headed to the door.  

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


The drive to Shiro’s had been a practice in patience and power of will.  Twice Keith had considered taking a wrong turn and seeing just how far away the road could take him.  Would it really be so bad to live in stasis a little while longer?  But no, Shiro was waiting for him, and he’d be worried if Keith didn’t show up.  He stuck to his course and arrived as promised at Shiro’s door.  He steeled himself, walked up, and knocked.

 

“Keith,” Shiro said as he opened the door, greeting him with the same, tender smile he always did.  “Glad you made it.”

 

Keith looked up at him and wavered between throwing himself in his arms and vomiting on the spot.  Thankfully, the hug won out.

 

“Hey, hey,” Shiro said. His voice dripped with concern, but he held Keith without protest.  “Are you okay?”

 

No.

 

“Dunno,” Keith said, not looking up or letting go.  “I just...don’t feel well.”

 

“You getting sick?” Shiro asked.  He rubbed Keith’s back with slow, soothing circles, apparently content to continue the hug for as long as Keith wanted.

 

Keith shook his head and held on a little tighter.  Would he ever hug Shiro again if he let go?

 

“Can I get you anything?  Do you need some water?” Shiro asked quietly.

 

“No.”  Keith stepped back and rubbed at his eyes.  “Um, could we maybe sit down?”

 

“Of course,” Shiro said.  

 

He guided Keith to the couch, keeping his hand on Keith’s back because he was far too kind and good and it wasn't fair at all.  They say next to each other and Keith looked him in the eye, opened his mouth, and couldn’t say a word.  He couldn’t.  He couldn’t end it, not yet, not without making him tremble one last time, not without kissing him just once more.  If he was selfish for just a little bit longer, Shiro would forgive him, wouldn’t he?  He swallowed hard and blinked.

 

“Baby?” he whispered, voice shaking.  “Baby, can I take care of you?”

 

Shiro’s expression was so soft and tender it broke his heart all over again.  “Of course, sweetheart.  Do you want me to kiss you?”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith looked sadder than Shiro had ever seen him and all thoughts of a picnic confession were instantly put on hold.  The evening had just become about whatever Keith wanted, period.  

 

And then Keith had asked for sex.

 

Shiro had very stern plans with himself not to engage again in anything below the belt until after he confessed, but one look in those broken, pleading eyes and was Shiro helpless to do anything other than what Keith asked.  The main problem about not confessing yet was that he wasn't sure of Keith’s needs, right?  Keith was asking--practically begging--for this, and who was Shiro to deny him?

A tiny nod of acquiescence was all Shiro needed before pulling Keith to him and kissing him.

It was a gentle kiss but by no means a quick one.  It was an offering for Keith to take as much as he wanted, and by the time they pulled back, Keith was straddling his lap with his arms wrapped tight around him.  He buried his face in Shiro’s neck and breathed hard.

 

“What do you want, Daddy?” Shiro asked, settling his hands at Keith’s waist.  He wanted to dive his hands under Keith’s shirt and explore his skin and share his heat, but he waited.  This was for Keith.  

 

“Anything.  Anything at all,” Keith whispered.  

 

As always, Keith only wanted to give to Shiro.  Well, Shiro wanted to give back.  

 

“I want to take care of _you_ this time, Daddy.  You’re always taking such good care of me.  I want to make you feel good,” Shiro said.  He nuzzled down into Keith’s hair.  “You’re so good to me. You’re always so good.”

 

Keith took a shuddering breath, and Shiro had the impression it was not from arousal.  Was he trying not to cry?  He took Keith’s face in his hands and gently guided him to look at him.  Keith’s eyes were bright but clear.  

 

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” he asked.  

 

Keith closed his eyes and minutely shook his head.  If he didn’t want to talk about it yet, that was okay, but Shiro did need to know if he really wanted more or just to be comforted.  There were a thousand ways to comfort; they didn’t need to do this.

 

“Please don’t stop,” Keith whispered hoarsely.  

 

That settled it.  Shiro would kiss every inch of him until pleasure eased his pain into something small enough for him to talk about.  

 

“Never,” Shiro promised, pressing his lips to Keith’s forehead.  He gripped Keith closer and stood up, Keith’s legs obediently wrapping around him.  “I’m going to take you to bed, Daddy.  I’ll make you feel so good, just like you do to me.”

 

Keith made a soft cry and kissed him soundly then, and it was a bit difficult to carry him to his bedroom and kiss him back properly at the same time, but Shiro managed it.  He deposited him on his bed and maneuvered him into position without breaking the kiss, and Keith pawed desperately at him when he tried to pull away.  That was fine.  Shiro was content to make out for as long as Keith wanted--or at least until he needed to breathe.

 

When Keith finally did break free with a gasp, Shiro was half hard and fully interested.  As much as his heart ached for Keith’s sadness, he was thrilled that Keith had come to him, full of trust, to be comforted.  He was so damn lucky and he was dying to show his gratitude.  

 

“What do you want, Daddy?  What can I do for you?” he said, already moving to kiss his way down Keith’s jaw and bite at his ear.  “Let me make you feel good.  Want my mouth on your cock?  Want me to tug on your nipples? Anything you want, Daddy.  It’s yours.  Maybe you want some nice and thick inside you.  Would you like that?  Want me to fuck you?”  

 

Keith had been groaning breathily as Shiro nipped at his earlobe, but he came back to himself at the final question, looking a bit confused.  

 

“I like switching, Daddy,” Shiro reassured him with a fond smile.

 

Keith studied him for a moment and then relaxed back.  “Whatever you want, baby.  Anything at all,” he said, tilting his head to give Shiro better access to his neck.  

 

Shiro hummed his approval and sucked a mark into Keith’s neck, making him squirm.  He admired the tiny bruise and decided it would look better as part of a series, and maybe it would help Keith to have visible proof that Shiro had been there with him, taking care of him.  He pulled up Keith’s shirt and worked his way lower, pausing to spend time on each nipple before continuing to south to the edge of his jeans.  Ridding Keith of his jeans prompted a removal of all their clothing, and soon Keith was spread out naked beneath him, vulnerable and unspeakably beautiful.

 

“You’re so gorgeous, Daddy,” he said in quiet awe.  “Can’t believe you let me see you like this.”

 

Keith slung his arm over his face to hide, and Shiro’s heart felt painfully bright at his shy embarrassment.  He was so damn in love.  

 

After tucking a pillow under Keith’s lower back to keep him comfortable, Shiro retrieved his lube and warmed some between his fingers.  

 

“Relax for me, sweetheart,” Shiro urged, feeling Keith tighten and wince as he gently pressed in.  

 

Keith bit his lip and nodded.  “I’m fine, baby,” he insisted before adding, “Your finger is bigger than I expected.”  

 

With a little coaxing he relaxed, and when Shiro began to lick and kiss the tip of his cock, Keith opened easily for him, accepting two and then three fingers, arm still hiding his face.  

 

“Need you, baby,” he gasped.  “Please, need you in me.”

 

“So good for me,” Shiro murmured, admiring the way Keith arched his back needily, his cock twitching and leaking on his belly.  He leaned down to lap up the moisture. “You taste so good.  Look at you, letting your baby spread you out and take you.”

 

Keith whined as Shiro pulled out his fingers and then bit off a broken moan when Shiro pushed in with his cock, filling and stretching him.  

 

“Fuck, your ass is so tight, Daddy,” Shiro groaned, pushing deeper.  He was slow and careful, easing himself fully in, and Keith tucked a leg around him to urge him closer.  

 

“It’s for you, baby,” Keith gasped.  “No one but you.  Daddy’s gonna stay tight for you.”

 

“Fuck, yes, I’ll be so good for you, Daddy, I promise.  You’ll never need anyone but me,” Shiro said.  He trembled from the effort of holding still, waiting for Keith to adjust.  God, he hoped it was even half as good for Keith as it was for him.  He’d barely entered and it was going to be an effort to last.  He whispered that and a hundred soft praises to Keith as he began to move, telling him just how beautiful and perfect he was, just how badly Shiro wanted him.

 

“Can’t believe I get to be in you, Daddy,” he said, thrusting slow and deep.  “Feels so good.”

 

Keith was biting his lip so hard it had turned white, but moans and whines escaped his throat anyway.  His free hand was low on his Shiro’s back, guiding him as his nails pressed crescents into his skin.  

 

“Let your voice out, Daddy,” Shiro urged.  “It’s okay.  Let me hear you.”

 

“F-fuck,” Keith whimpered.  “Harder.  Fuck me h-harder.”

 

Shiro took Keith’s hips in both hands and lifted him up.  As he’d begun to suspect, Keith needed more than soft love--he wanted to be fucked until he could let go.  Shiro knew the feeling, and he was more than willing to take Keith there.  He angled Keith’s hip before snapping in.  “Like this, Daddy?” he asked. “Hard like this?”

 

“Fuck, yes, more,” Keith gasped.  

 

Shiro set up a brutal pace, fucking hard and deep while Keith begged.  He writhed under Shiro, desperately trying to match his thrusts until he went limp, now only able to plead.

 

“Just like that,” he cried.  “Just from your cock.”

 

“Fuck, god,” Shiro gasped.  “Yeah, just from my cock.  Fuck you’re so hot, shit.”  He clenched his jaw shut and thrust hard, barely keeping back his release.  “I’m so close, fuck, you’re so perfect, look at you.”

 

Keith’s arms were now flung out at his sides, fingers wound deep in the sheets.  His head was tossed back and his chest was heaving in gasps.  “Fuck, fuck,” he moaned.  “Please please please please.”  

 

“Fuck, that’s it, shit--fuck!--sorry, fuck, I’m coming, Keith,” Shiro gasped.  “Keith, Keith--”

 

Pleasure spasmed through his body, so white-hot and intense he nearly didn’t hear Keith scream.

 

“No, _stop! STOP!!_ ”

 

Shiro froze, shocked and horrified.  Keith screwed his eyes shut, grabbed his cock, and yanked it viciously in his fist.  He gave a wordless shout as he came, white splattering high on his chest.  He shook for a moment and then curled in on his side, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

Shiro’s stomach churned and he tried not to throw up.  He didn’t know how, but he had just fucked up.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith couldn’t look at him.  He’d all but begged Shiro to fuck him and then he couldn’t bear to watch the man he loved touch him so gently, see him kiss him like he was precious.  He wanted it hard--he wanted it to hurt and to hurt tomorrow, too, so he could remember this for as long as possible.  And no, he couldn’t, Shiro couldn’t, he shouldn’t touch him like if he didn’t love him, he shouldn’t kiss him or say he was beautiful, it wasn't kind or fair.  

 

Keith choked back his words, pushed them as deep as they could, and tried to drown out the sound of Shiro worshiping him even as he fucked him hard enough to bruise.  

 

_Don’t call me beautiful._

 

“Fuck, fuck,” he moaned.  “Please please please please.”  

 

_Please don’t.  Not if you don’t mean it.  Please don’t--_

 

“Fuck, that’s it, shit--fuck!--sorry, fuck, I’m coming, Keith,” Shiro gasped.  “Keith, Keith--”

 

_No, don’t, don’t call my name please please don’t, no no--_

 

“No, _stop! STOP!!!_ ”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


“Keith?” Shiro asked, his voice shaky.  “Keith, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Keith insisted immediately.  He wiped at his eyes and chuckled dryly.  “Just didn’t want to come yet.”

 

 _I don’t believe you_ , Shiro thought, heart aching.

 

“Keith, you’re crying.”

 

“Yeah,” Keith agreed with an awkward laugh.  “Don’t you ever cry after?  It’s the release.”

 

_Why are you lying to me?_

 

“Not like this,” Shiro said, pained.  “Can I...can I get you anything?”

 

Keith hesitated.  “A washcloth?”

 

Feeling numb and half blind, Shiro walked into his bathroom and returned a moment later with a warm, wet washcloth.  He handed it wordlessly to Keith.  He had never once envisioned a scenario where he would be afraid to touch his partner after sex, afraid that his touch would be unwelcome.  

 

Keith cleaned himself and frowned at the washcloth, not knowing where to put it.  Shiro took it and dropped it in his laundry basket.  He slowly approached the bed again, uncertain what to do next.

 

“Can I do anything else?” he asked.  

 

Keith bit his lip and his eyes flickered once to Shiro before darting away.  “Hold me?” he asked, his voice tiny and fragile and heartbreaking.

 

Shiro carefully arranged himself behind Keith and cautiously stretched one arm around him.  Keith clutched it to his chest and curled around it like it was his lifeline and if he let go, he’d be lost.  Shiro tried not to cry.  

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Keith whispered back.  His voice was tight and stiff with unshed tears.  

 

But it was Shiro’s fault.  Keith had told him years ago that he wasn't “normal” with sex, and Shiro had entered a sexual relationship with him without ever clarifying what that meant.  Keith had hesitated to bottom and Shiro had assumed it was because Keith knew of his preferences, not because he knew anything about Keith’s.  For some people, switching was a big deal, and Shiro _had not asked_.  Yes, he had trusted Keith to tell him no if he needed to, but he knew that Keith was emotionally compromised and he knew that Keith would do literally anything for him, and fuck.  Keith had told him no.  Screamed it, actually.

 

Feeling empty and sick, Shiro stayed curled around him and prayed Keith would find the courage to tell him what was wrong.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith could not have fucked up worse.

 

Shiro probably thought he’d raped him.

 

He did not deserve to be in this bed taking comfort from the presence of this man.  He didn’t deserve to be near him or speak to him ever again and yet it was all he could do to lie still and try not to cry.  He had fucked up so, so badly and the last thing he should do was make it worse by crying more and freaking out Shiro _again_.

 

It was well after midnight before Keith trusted himself to slip out of bed--Shiro’s breathing now steady and even--and make his way to the bathroom.  He washed his face and stared at himself in the mirror.  

 

“You have to do it,” he hissed.  “You _have_ to tell him.”

 

His reflection looked significantly more angry than cooperative.

 

Keith crept back into the bedroom.  Shiro had not stirred and Keith didn’t have the heart to wake him.  Maybe he should leave, clear his head, and come back in the morning.  It’s not like he’d be sleeping anyway, and he really, really did not deserve to crawl back into Shiro’s arms.

 

Eyes burning, Keith quietly searched the floor for his clothes.

 

“Keith?”

 

Fuck.  Shiro was awake.

 

“I know you need space when you have to think about things, but would you please stay until the morning?”  His voice was careful and fragile.  “We don’t need to talk until you’re ready, but please, don’t leave like this.”  

 

Wow.  Keith hadn’t even considered how Shiro would feel if he’d woken up alone.

 

“I can stay on the couch if that’s better,” Shiro added, propping himself up on his elbow.  

 

Keith couldn’t fathom kicking Shiro out of his own bed.  He hesitated.  Would Shiro prefer it if Keith stayed with him…?  “Will it be alright if I read on my phone?  I don’t want to keep you up with the light or whatever.”

 

In response, Shiro scooted to make room and flipped the covers up in invitation.  Keith slid in next to him, and Shiro cautiously moved closer.  He settled his arm across Keith’s lap and tucked his forehead against his hip.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

“Shiro, no,” Keith protested.  “It’s not your fault.  You didn’t mess up, I swear.”

 

“But I did mess up.  You told me you’re different when it comes to sex but I didn’t clarify any of that before having sex with you.  That’s fucked up and it’s on me and I am so, so sorry,” he choked out, pressing tighter against Keith.

 

It took Keith a moment to remember the conversation they’d had all those years ago.  Even in the midst of his current emotional turmoil, it touched him to know Shiro had cared and made note of it.  

 

“Hey, it’s okay.  You’re not responsible for the things I didn’t tell you,” Keith said gently.  “I had every opportunity to come clean and I didn’t.” He took a deep breath. “Shiro, I need you to know nothing we did physically bothered me at all.  I promise.  It’s me.  I have, um, fuck.  Okay, sorry, this is hard.” He laughed awkwardly and tried to pull himself together.  Shiro found his hand and held it in his own, squeezing it reassuringly.  

 

“I couldn’t handle it when you said my name.  It made it too real.”

 

Shiro went stiff.  “Too real.  So it...couldn’t be as us,” he said woodenly.

 

“What?  No, no, that wasn't, um.  Fuck.  Okay, let me try again,” Keith stammered.  “It’s not like I needed it to be roleplay so it wasn't _you_ or something, more like, um, the opposite I guess.  I could handle it okay when we had the Daddy/baby thing going, but we kept getting closer to something more and, well, you saying my name freaked me out.  So, it’s all on me, Shiro.  I really thought I could be okay with what we’ve been doing, but I can’t do it anymore.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to offer something I couldn’t do.”

 

Shiro sat up slowly.  “You can’t handle it being real?” he asked quietly.  Keith couldn’t read his voice at all and it scared him.

 

“No.  Fuck, I keep saying this wrong.  Listen,” Keith said, licking his lips.  He took another deep breath and tried again.  “I’m in love with you.  I want this to be real, and that’s why I can’t do it anymore.  I’m sorry.”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Well, if that wasn't all the proof in the world that Shiro should have confessed sooner.  Wow.

 

“Oh Keith,” Shiro said, his voice sad but sweet as he took Keith’s face gently in his hands.  “That’s what I want, too.  I was going to tell you tonight, actually.  That’s why I wanted you to come over.  I wanted to tell you that I’m in love with you and I want to do this for real.  I love what we’ve done, but I want more.  I want to be able to kiss you outside of a scene and to tell everyone what you mean to me.  I want to take you on real dates.  I want to hold your hand.”

 

Keith’s eyes were huge and shining even in the dark.

 

“You love me?” he whispered, voice trembling.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart.  I love you so, so much,” Shiro whispered back, helpless to say otherwise.  “Should have told you years ago.  Got scared when you left that you were over me and then I got too wrapped up in what we were doing.  Didn’t know how to tell you I wanted you outside of the baby stuff without making it seem like I wanted to use you.”

 

“You love me?” Keith repeated.

 

“I love you,” Shiro smiled.  He leaned his forehead against Keith’s and brushed his thumbs over tear-stained cheeks.  “I love you, Keith.”

 

Keith’s hands came up to cling to Shiro’s arms, as if he was afraid Shiro would let him go.  

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Absolutely positive,” Shiro promised.  “Been sure for a long time.”

 

Keith was taking heavy breaths now, and Shiro could feel him trembling.  “Absolutely positive,” Keith said in awe. “Does that…?  Does that mean…?”

 

“Means I want to be your boyfriend,” Shiro said.  “Means I want to you kiss.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Keith said.

 

“Means that, too,” Shiro chuckled.  “All of it.  I want all of it with you, Keith.”

 

“Okay,” Keith said, nodding his head.  “Okay, yeah.  Um, yes.”

 

“Okay?” Shiro asked, leaning in so his lips nearly brushed against Keith’s.

 

“Okay,” Keith whispered.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


It was a long time before Shiro was satisfied that he had kissed Keith enough (for now).  He’d managed to add a few marks to Keith’s chest and neck, and he looked forward to seeing his handy work in the morning light.  As they rested, they shared other confessions and the ways they’d miscommunicated before.

 

“Should I have told you something back then?” Shiro asked, tucking Keith’s hair behind his ear.

 

“I don’t know,” Keith admitted.  “I don’t think there was a good choice, really, with the university.  You were looking out for me and trying to be fair to yourself, so it was the right choice.  Maybe not a _good_ choice, though.”

 

“Still wish I would have told you a little sooner,” Shiro said wistfully.  “It’s not like they could have complained that I was taking advantage of you after you got rich from your sponsorships.”

 

“I don’t blame you.  You didn’t want to take a risk when we weren’t as close,” Keith said.  He was matter of fact about the whole thing, like Shiro’s hesitation hadn’t cost both them months or years of happiness.  

 

Shiro hummed and pulled him closer and was more than a little charmed when Keith happily burrowed closer.  Trading affection felt so _right_ that it was as if all the times they held back from each other had been unnatural.  This was exactly where they were supposed to be.

 

“Dumb question for you, Keith: are you gay?”

 

Keith laughed hard.  “What?!” he asked.

 

“Hey, I said it was a dumb question,” Shiro said, laughing as well.  “You said you weren’t normal about sex, though, so I always wondered if maybe you were asexual.”

 

“Close,” Keith said.  “I’m demisexual. You’re the first person to get it right, by the way.  Everyone else always just assumed I’m gay because they knew I’m in love with you.”

 

“Everyone?” Shiro said.  It’s not like he hadn’t had his own theories about Keith and his crush, but having _everyone_ be in on it was a little embarrassing.

 

“Apparently I’m very obvious,” Keith said with a shrug.   “That, and Lance is a damn gossip.” 

 

Shiro chuckled at that and kissed Keith’s head.  “So is Matt.”

 

“Do we have terrible friends?”

 

“Nosy ones, at least,” Shiro sighed.  They would definitely be a pain in the ass to tell about his and Keith’s relationship.  “I have another dumb question.  Why were you so worried about being abnormal with sex?  I know discovering your sexuality is a big deal, but you seemed really scared at the time.  Was there anything else going on?”

 

Keith abruptly turned into his pillow and grumbled some unintelligible noises.

 

“What was that?” Shiro asked, tugging at his shoulder so he’d roll back over.

 

“It’s embarrassing,” Keith whined.  

 

Shiro definitely needed to hear it now, so he coaxed Keith (and threatened tickles) until he rolled over again.

 

“The only person I've ever been sexually attracted to is you,” he said. 

 

Holy shit.  That wasn't embarrassing--it was hot as fuck and flattering as hell and maybe just a tad overwhelming.

 

“Oh yeah?” Shiro croaked.  

 

“I thought I was obsessed or a stalker or something,” Keith mumbled.  

 

“Wait a second--then who did you sleep with?” Shiro asked.  Keith really didn’t strike him as someone to sleep around in the first place, but if he wasn't even sexually attracted to someone else, then…

 

“I haven’t?” Keith said, confused.  “I mean, Griffin and I traded blowjobs, but that was it.”

 

Holy shit.

 

“Are you serious?  Am I your first?”

 

“Um, yeah,” Keith said, shifting uncomfortably.  “Is that a bad thing?”

 

“Hell no--I was stupid jealous over Griffin, and I get that I have no right to be, but holy fuck.  Shit.  That’s uh, that’s amazing, Keith.  You’re a fucking natural at sex.”

 

Keith reburied himself in his pillows and it took a raspberry to his neck before he came back out.

 

“Jesus, wait a second.  Does that mean you bottomed for the first time today?” Shiro asked suddenly.

 

“Um, yeah,” Keith mumbled.  “Was it that obvious?”

 

“I’m just worried about your ass,” Shiro said, alarmed.  “Hold on--I’m getting you some Tylenol.”

 

Keith’s protests followed him from the bedroom but Shiro persisted in his mission and returned with the medication and a glass of water.  Keith dutifully took it.

 

“Don’t feel bad about it,” Keith said, snuggling up again as Shiro lay back down.  “I wanted it that hard.  I wanted to feel it tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, you will,” Shiro promised.  Yikes.  

 

Keith swatted his arm as he yawned.  “It’s fine.  And it’s not like I’ve never fingered myself before.”

 

Shiro perked up at that.  “If I’m the only person you’ve been sexually attracted to, does that mean you’ve masturbated to me?” he asked.

 

Keith buried himself in his pillows for a third time.  

 

“Yes, okay?!  Yes!” Keith cried when he finally reemerged.  “I’ve masturbated to you.  I’ve _only_ masturbated to you.”

 

“You are _so_ fucking good to my ego,” Shiro said, squeezing him closer and laughing into his neck.  “I really was going to ask you out tonight, you know.  I had a big plan, and I hid a picnic basket that a raccoon is probably enjoying very much right now.”

 

Keith laughed through another yawn.  “I am going to be dead tomorrow,” he announced, “but don’t worry, I’ll buy us Starbucks.”

 

“Don’t think you’re quite _that_ rich,” Shiro quipped.

 

Even in the dark, he knew Keith had rolled his eyes.  “I’ll buy us individual cups of coffee, not a franchise.”

 

“Mmm, sounds good,” Shiro murmured and then gave Keith a soft kiss.  “See you in the morning, sweetheart.  Sleep well.”

 

Keith made a happy sound in the back of his throat and cuddled just a tiny bit closer.

 

“Goodnight, Shiro.”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


When Shiro woke up, Keith was staring at him.  He blushed the second Shiro opened his eyes, but he didn’t look away, and a little smile curled over his lips.

 

“Good morning,” he said shyly.

 

Shiro was so fucking in love.

 

“Mmm.  Good morning,” Shiro agreed, pressing a kiss to Keith’s lips.  Neither of them commented on the presence or absence of morning breath as they traded warm, soft kisses.  

 

“It happened, right?” Keith asked quietly, like he was afraid he would break the moment if he spoke too loud.  

 

“The part where I told you I love you, or the part where you agreed to be my boyfriend?” Shiro asked, a cocky smile spreading across his face.  “Because if I dreamed all that, I don’t mind reenacting it for you this morning.” Keith blushed beautifully and Shiro tucked a kiss behind his ear.  “I’ll do it again tonight too, if you want, and maybe tomorrow as well.”

 

“Maybe?” Keith asked, biting his lip.

 

“If you’re not sick of me by then,” Shiro said.  

 

“I’ve been in love with you for almost a decade.  You’d have to be a _really_ shitty boyfriend for me to dump you in a day.”

 

“Well, I have been told I’m a shitty boyfriend, but I’m going to try to break my record and see how long I can go dating someone.  Just recently broke my record for ‘hottest guy I’ve slept with’,” Shiro winked. “I’ve been having some good luck lately.”

 

Keith grinned and helped him trade more kisses.  It was a beautiful start to the morning, soft and bright, and Shiro knew what they were building was both strong and delicate, just like Keith.

 

(And, just like Keith, it wasn't fragile.)

 

Reluctantly, Shiro broke apart their kiss to address an issue from the night before, wanting a clear, clean start to their relationship.

 

“But seriously, us dating…,” said Shiro as he tangled their hands together.  “I have no one stipulation.”

 

Keith could not have looked more serious or determined.

 

“You can’t let me hurt you again,” Shiro said softly.  “Don’t be strong and suffer for me. You have to let me know when you’re sad.”  

 

Tears gathered in the corners of Keith’s eyes but did not fall.  “I’ll try,” he whispered, “but I’m not used to that.”

 

“I know,” Shiro said.  “I’m going to try to make it easy on you, but I know.  I’m the easiest and the hardest person for you to share with, aren’t I?”

 

Keith chuckled and wiped at his eyes.  “Yeah.  I _know_ you’re safe to share with, but you’re the last person I want to hurt and the last person I want to let down.  You’re everything to me, Shiro.”

 

“Oh Keith,” Shiro said, hopelessly fond and just a little sad.  “I love you so much.  It’s going to take me a while to get over how much I hurt you.”

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Keith said immediately, jaw jutted out in defiance.  “ _I_ hurt me, I just used you to do it.  Accidentally.”

 

“Agree to disagree?” Shiro asked.

 

Keith left out a huff of air but nodded.

 

Shiro smiled in satisfaction, and marvelled again at how Keith never failed to put him first.  Was it an unhealthy thing to do?  Maybe, since it did end up with Keith getting hurt, but if Keith was unhealthy, then so was he.  He craved that unwavering affection.  He trusted in its presence.  For him, Keith’s love had become a measuring stick for his life.  Knowing that he was someone Keith could trust and respect to the extent that he did was what gave him the confidence in himself to keep heading toward his goals.  Maybe it was unhealthy for Keith to love him to the degree that he did, but the depth of that love was what kept Shiro going.  If someone like _Keith_ loved him that much, then he had to be doing alright.  It meant he was safe.  He could be himself.  He could relax.

 

“You’re incredible,” Shiro said softly.  

 

The joy in Keith’s eyes was bright and beautiful.

 

“You too,” he said.  “You, too.”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


During breakfast and coffee, they began messaging their friends with the good news.  They opted for a diner instead of Starbucks and sat on the same side of their booth, elbow room be damned.  Keith rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder, quietly thrilled he could indulge in the simple display of affection, and he watched Shiro text Matt, a suspicious growing in his mind.

 

“You don’t teen girl speech with him,” he said darkly.  “How’d he get you to stop?”

 

Shiro laughed sheepishly.  “Well, I used to think it was really funny, but I kinda...grew out of it?”

 

“What?!  Why just with him?!” Keith demanded.

 

“Um, kinda...with everybody but you?”

 

Keith gave him a level look.  “Shiro, what the fuck.”

 

Shiro was blushing now and avoiding eye contact.  “It’s flirtatious.”

 

Keith stared.  “Are you serious?  You thought you were flirting with me?  Jesus fucking Christ.  I’m dating a 12 year old girl.”

 

“In my defense, it worked.”

 

“Shiro, I love you, but it really, _really_ didn’t.”

 

Shiro laughed and then cleared his throat.  “ _Anyway_.  How’s it going with your texting?”

 

“Lance has yet to stop sending gifs.”

 

Shiro chuckled.  “That sounds about right.”

 

“Hunk sent his congratulations, by the way.  Lance probably does, too, but like I said--gifs.  Suggestive gifs.”

 

“Any good ideas?” Shiro asked, now looking at Keith’s screen.

 

“Well, I mean, all of them?  There aren’t any bad ideas with you,” Keith mumbled, blushing.  

 

Shiro grinned and squeezed Keith’s thigh.  “You done here?  I think there’s a few ‘chores’ you and I need to go do at home.”

 

Keith swallowed.  “Lemme message Pidge real quick and then, um, yeah,” he squeaked.

 

**KeithHatesLance: Your advice was great.  Lance has probably screamed the news at you by now.  I owe you one.**

 

**grandmaesterpidge: damn straight you do.  more like owe me ten. also, change your screen name!!!  i mean i get it but c’mon**

 

Shiro had begun to rub a little higher on Keith’s thigh--rather higher up than was polite in public--and he decided to cut things with Pidge short.

 

**KeefLovesBeef: This should keep him happy for a few months.  Thanks, Pidge. For everything.**

 

Keith shut off the app and considered how to pay her back.  Admittedly, Shiro was about to ask him out anyway, but her advice had been good and it was something he needed to think about in the first place.  He owed her, and he was going to do something about it.

 

First, though, he was going to take Shiro home and find out just what he was planning to do about Keith’s thighs.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One Week Later**

 

“Hey man, how’s it going?” Lance asked as he plopped down next to Keith, beer in hand.  It was another gaming night, this time with everyone--although at the moment it was still just the two of them.  Keith knew an opportunity when he saw one.

 

“Pretty good.  Just thinking about what I’m gonna wear to Pidge’s wedding.”

 

Lance did an impressive spit take.  “Say what?” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  

 

“Well, I figure you two are gonna get married at some point, yeah?  So, just planning ahead of time.  Hunk’s gonna be your best man, right?  I’m angling for Pidge’s man of honor, since I assume Matt’s gonna officiate,” Keith said, casually shrugging and taking a swig of beer.

 

“Oh yeah?” Lance said nervously.  “Yeah?  You think so?”

 

“Why?  Are you not going to propose?” Keith said, innocently confused.  

 

Lance leaned forward, deadly serious.  “Do you think she’d say yes?”

 

Keith declined to dump his beer on Lance’s head, but it was a near thing.  “I think you’d be an idiot not to ask her.  Let me ask you this: do you want to get married to her?”

 

“Yes,” Lance said immediately.  

 

“Well, you guys have been dating for years and you live together.  The cards are stacked in your favor,” Keith said, resuming his casual attitude.

 

“Cool.  Cool cool cool,” Lance muttered to himself, nodding his head.  “Cool, okay, yeah.  Definitely.  Yup.” His leg was bouncing out of control and he was blushing darker by the minute.  “Shit.  Yup.  Need a ring.  Cool cool cool.” He glanced up at Keith again, eyes frantic. “You really think she’ll say yes?”

 

Keith leaned back in his chair and slung his arm around Lance’s shoulder.  “Yeah buddy, I really think she will.”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


“So is he going to propose?” Shiro asked when Keith told him about the encounter later.

 

“Hopefully,” Keith grinned.  “It’s either that or Pidge is going to stage a caffeine intervention because of his jitters.  Did you see how hard he was vibrating out of his skin?”

 

“I did,” Shiro said sympathetically.  “Poor kid.  I hope he gets his nerve together before Pidge gets too worried.  That actually looked painful, and he’s only been thinking about it for four hours total now.  If he’s not careful, he’ll be dead in a week.”  

 

“She’ll put him back together,” Keith smiled.  It was getting late and, as had happened every night since they’d started dating, they had *somehow* ended up deciding to spend the night together.  They had toothbrushes at each other’s places and had cleaned out drawers and closet space, and it was only a matter of time before one of them officially moved, or they both did into a new place.  Keith wasn't worried about it.  Everything had been peaceful and easy, and he had stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop.  

 

“Mm, she will.  Speaking of things being put back together--I think I’d like to take you apart,” Shiro said, settling his hands on Keith’s waist.  

 

“Oh yeah?” Keith asked, threading his arms around Shiro’s neck.  “Want to take care of your Daddy?”  

 

They kept up their play, but more often than not it was just the two of them, falling naturally into each other.  Keith had expected things to have slowed down a bit, but nearly every morning he woke up to Shiro moaning around his cock or encouraging him to use his hand.  (“It’s a sin to waste morning wood,” Shiro told him innocently.)  Most evenings, Keith gave Shiro massages to ease out the stress of the day, and usually that ended up with him working him over with a lot more than his hands.  Coupling all of that with the afternoon quickies Shiro was fond of requesting and there hadn’t been a day yet where one or the other of them didn’t come with the other’s name on their lips.  Keith wondered if Shiro was trying to make up for lost time.  He definitely didn’t mind.

 

“Wanna suck on you, sweetheart,” Shiro said, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek that was in stark contrast to his rough, low voice.  “Wanna suck you till you’re begging for me and then ride you dry.” 

 

“Fuck,” Keith mumbled.  “Yeah, um, sounds good.”

 

“Can’t get enough of your cock,” Shiro said, smacking him lightly on his ass.  “Hurry up and brush your teeth.”

 

Keith could not get over Shiro’s libido.  He knew from having lived with him for several years that none of his previous boyfriends had been attacked this frequently, and it was overwhelmingly flattering.  It was hard enough to wrap his head around the fact that Shiro actually wanted _him_ to begin with.  Wanting him to this level?  Yeah.  He had no idea what to do with that (except reciprocate, loudly and with enthusiasm). 

 

Five minutes later, Shiro had him hard and leaking just from teasing with his tongue.  

 

“God, you taste so good,” he groaned. “Wanna suck on you everyday.” He lapped up the beads of liquid Keith kept producing, his face pinched with pleasure.  

 

“You already do,” Keith pointed out with a gasp.  

 

“Just living my dreams,” Shiro said with a wink.  He swallowed Keith down with a happy moan.  

 

“ _Fuck_ , Shiro, if you wanna ride me, you gotta do it soon,” Keith said, panting.

 

Shiro pulled off with an expression of mild disappointment that quickly changed to hungry determination.  “You don’t get to come until I’m on you,” he said, pupils blown.

 

Keith’s cock twitched in want and he groaned.  Shiro smirked in satisfaction and grabbed the lube, dribbling it liberally over Keith’s erection and spreading it with his fingers, working him over with exaggerated care (Shiro was a bit of shit like that sometimes, and he was taking no small pleasure in driving Keith crazy).  

 

“And here you thought you weren’t kinky,” Keith huffed.

 

Shiro had the decency to blush but ignored the comment.  “Sit up?  I want to be able to kiss you,” he said.

 

Keith sat against the headboard and Shiro straddled him, pausing for a lingering kiss before he lined himself up and pushed down slowly, mouth falling up as his eyes closed in pleasure.  One thing they’d discovered Shiro liked was to have his prep rushed or abandoned altogether.  He savored the sting of being stretched open on Keith’s cock, and Keith loved watching the play of emotions that crossed his face as he worked his way down with little gasps and whimpers.

 

“How’re you doing, sweetheart?” Keith murmured, running his hands down Shiro’s sides.  

 

“Good, so good,” Shiro whispered.  He dropped the last inch down and moaned his satisfaction, wiggling his hips minutely.  His eyes fluttered open and gave Keith a soft, dopey smile. “You always fill me just right.”

 

Keith went a bit dizzy when Shiro wiggled, and he squeezed Shiro’s arms to ground himself in the moment.  “You feel incredible, Shiro.  I still can’t believe you want me like this.”

 

Shiro ducked down to nuzzle Keith’s nose.  “I’ll tell you everyday.  I love you, Keith.  You make me the happiest I’ve ever been and I’m always going to do my best to make you happy, too.”

 

Keith had a hard time knowing what to do with himself when Shiro was this tender.  His disbelief and joy were overwhelming.  Shiro loved him. _Shiro_ loved him.  It always felt selfish, somehow, to indulge in that love and want to keep it all to himself.  

 

“You already do,” Keith said, swallowing hard.  “You make me so happy, Shiro.”  He surged up to prove it, wrapping his arms tightly around him as he kissed Shiro fiercely.

 

It was all claiming, messy kisses between them for a while, but it wasn't long before the pressing needs of sex took hold again and Shiro started to move.  Slow pumps of hips grew faster as he moans went deeper, his back arching as Keith raked his nails lightly over Shiro’s nipples.  

 

“Yeees, like that,” Shiro hissed.  “Feels so good.”

 

“Touch yourself, baby,” Keith said, breathless.  “Need to see you come.”

 

Shiro immediately reached for his cock and began to thrust into his hand.  

 

“Fuuck, yes,” he groaned.  “Fuck, I’m close.”

 

“Me too, baby.  Keep going like that.  Want you to ride me till you come on my chest,” Keith panted.  “Cover me up nice and good.”

 

“God, yeees, Keith,” Shiro whined.  His fist was flying over his cock now as he rode fast and deep.  “Fuck yes yes Keith I’m gonna--fuck fuck--oh god, Keith Keith that’s it shit--”

 

Shiro stuttered and lost his rhythm as he came high on Keith’s chest, whining in his throat before his head fell forward onto Keith’s shoulder.  

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he chanted quietly as he slammed his hips down, oversensitive but determined to finish Keith.  It was seconds before Keith was shooting inside him, muffling Shiro’s name in his neck.  

 

Shiro slumped in Keith’s arms, heedless of the mess between him as he curled himself closer.  “Love it when you make me all loose and messy,” he mumbled contentedly.  

 

Keith laughed quietly and rested his head against Shiro’s.  “You’re ridiculous. _You_ did all that to yourself."

 

“Mm.  Fine.  I like making myself loose on your cock.  The mess part is your fault, though.”

 

“No way.  You were the one who made me come,” Keith protested, smiling.  

 

Shiro hummed, possibly in agreement, and they stayed as they were for a few minutes before Keith patted his side and told him he got too heavy when he got that relaxed.  Shiro laughed and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing a wet wipe--they were now always fully stocked for clean up in easy reach of the bed at both of their places--and taking care of the mess.

 

“Love you,” Shiro said as he pulled Keith to his chest and kissed his forehead. 

 

“Love you, too,” Keith smiled, settling happily in Shiro’s arms.  

 

Safe, loved, and content in each other, they fell asleep in minutes and slept soundlessly until dawn.

  
  
  


**Seven Months Later**

 

“You almost packed, hon?” Keith’s came through the door, shortly followed by the man himself.  Shiro glanced up from where he’d been sitting on the floor, surrounded by clippings.  Keith smiled at the mess.   “Are you putting together _another_ set for the wall?”

 

“As long as people keep writing articles on you, I’m going to keep framing them,” Shiro replied, completely unrepentant.  Their bedroom wall featured dozens of articles--some of them printed from online--praising Keith and marking his journey as a world-renowned racer.  Shiro’s favorite was an article on Keith’s appearance on Coran and Allura: In The Morning.  Another win at his next Grand Prix had sparked renewed interest in the young racer, and Keith had taken Lance’s advice and secured an interview.  There had been some backlash, but the support of his fans and the stories they shared of their own struggles was more than worth it.  Shiro could not have been more proud of how Keith graciously handled his new, precarious fame.

 

Keith blushed a little and shrugged, still adorably humble and uncertain in the face of praise.  It had taken a lot of work to convince him to let Shiro hang up all the frames, and in the end Keith only relented when Shiro agreed to put his own articles as well--the crash included.  

 

“It’s part of your story, and people were sad it ended early,” Keith had explained gently when he went to hang the frame.  “We don’t need to put it up if you don’t want to, though.”

 

(Shiro was 100% to weak Keith and more than a little touched by his logic, and the picture was hung.)

 

“You can put up more stuff if you like, but keep these ones in the middle,” Keith said, pointing to the frames that held Shiro’s diplomas (now including a doctorate, to Shiro’s infinite relief).  

 

“Whatever you want, babe,” Shiro said, standing up and dusting off his pants.  He walked over to his fiancé and tugged him in for a kiss.

 

The engagement still felt new, and Shiro often found himself playing with his ring.  He still couldn’t believe Keith had said. Matt had told him it was crazy to propose after less than five months of dating, but what did Matt know?  He was just a genius engineer.  Besides, it had been a monumental achievement of self control to wait that long.  Matt should have been proud.

 

Keith hummed happily into the kiss.  “You almost done packing?” he repeated when they pulled apart.

 

“Mmhmm,” Shiro promised.  “Just need to get my toiletries together and I’m good.”

 

There was still an hour before they needed to leave for the airport, but Shiro didn’t blame Keith for nagging a bit.  He had a history of putting off packing (it was a pain in the ass to make sure stuff didn’t wrinkle.  Sue him).  

 

“You nervous?” Keith asked, combing his fingers through Shiro’s fluffy bangs.

 

“A little bit,” Shiro admitted.  “Mostly excited.”

 

Not only was Keith going to do the Manx TT for the first time, but he had opted to do the sidecar TT with Shiro as his passenger.  It was a hell of a lot better than being a spectator, and it was just about the most beautiful thing Keith could have offered him: another official race.

 

“Same here,” Keith grinned.  “I’m going to have precious cargo with me.”

 

Shiro tapped Keith’s chest.  “You always have precious cargo with you.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, but he blushed.  “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“Nope.  Just know something important when I see it,” Shiro said, eyes soft.  

 

They leaned in for an easy kiss, and both knew that no matter how long it had taken them to get there, everything was worth the wait.

  
  
  


The sappy, happy end~   <3

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm *trying* to repost the AMAZING art Seiteki did if Keith's disaster selfie, but in case it still doesn't show up right, here's a link:
> 
> https://twitter.com/RepeatEternity/status/1145158080042295298
> 
> Shiro keeps wondering how the hell Keith is so good at sex. Keith eventually points out that he really doesn’t have to do much--Shiro is just super weak to his kink. It embarrasses him a lot and he’s like “Oh shit; that’s true”. He’s also embarrassed when Keith points he’s way more horny in general than he used to be. He realizes his needs weren’t being met before Keith (also, he’s way more in love with Keith than with any of his previous partners). 
> 
> Anytime Shiro gets too stressed, Keith Doms the hell out of him. Sometimes he asks for it, but mostly Keith just *knows* when he’s going to have a rough day because his schedule. They finally talked out their ground rules (and learned about top drop) and they have ways to say “slow down” or “let’s back off but keeping going” without breaking the scene. It kind of freaks Keith out how hard he likes to hit Shiro. They stop calling it “punishment” because Keith doesn’t like the idea that Shiro did something bad (unless they have pre arranged rules that Shiro “broke”). 
> 
> Shiro looooves getting restrained. He doesn’t need stress poses or anything painful--he just likes not being able to move so Keith is completely in control. 
> 
> For both of them, their favorite part is praise. <3 Keith is ultimately a soft Dom even though he likes making Shiro’s skin get nice and red. <3333 He loves giving Shiro aftercare because it’s hard to convince Shiro to be pampered without some kind of excuse (Shiro loves his nightly massages but he wouldn’t be quite as into them if they didn’t lead to sex). 
> 
> Keith’s aftercare generally doesn’t start until a few hours later (when Shiro is awake again, lol), but he does fine now that he knows Shiro loves him, so the cuddling stuff is good for him, too. <3 He almost never drops, but when he does Shiro goes ALL out to care for him (Keith is also bad at accepting pampering without an excuse, lol).
> 
> So, I’m pretty much over something that happens a lot in smut: SUPER careful fingering. A bit of prep is nice and fingering is hot, but like...this insistence of getting three or four fingers in before even considering a dick is a bit too much for me. Now, if it’s because one character is a virgin or they’re planning to use something especially big, that’s different. But just...stop taking ten or twenty minutes (no joke in some fics) to work ‘em open (unless the whole point is orgasm denial or something). …..I might read too much smut, lol. Kissing and touching foreplay is still awesome, but when they get hung up on fingering I’m just like “HE SAID HE’S READY SO GET TO THE GOODS ALREADY!!!”
> 
> Shiro proposed the same way he was going to confess. He admitted that his idea hadn’t been “that great” and Keith insisted it was PERFECT and so Shiro decided “Fuck it--can’t improve on perfect”. Keith had no idea Shiro was going to propose--he just thought Shiro was replicating the date they hadn’t ended up having. He cried. Shiro cried. They were a very happy mess.
> 
> I will be running a Sheith bingo week for the second week of September! I’m so excited. I’ve always wanted to run this kind of event. The theme is gonna be fantasy/occult and I have a story idea picked out. Anyone who wants to join in with art or fic (bingo or not) is welcome! (I am already like 6k deep into my story. No pressure to write a big one, but mine will be because I am stupidly weak for Large Shiro and I had the opportunity to make him Big. ;^; Size difference~~~)
> 
> Love you guys!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter, @decidedlysarah  
> I am way too active there and almost never on my tumblr these days. ....I followed the porn.


End file.
